Double & Kiva: The Great Monster Wars
by CMR Rosa
Summary: Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva, is looking forward to a new year in Yokai Academy alongside his beloved friends and harem. But an old foe reappears in order to shatter that happiness and his vengeance could be greater than one Kamen Rider can handle. Old rivalries flare up and a new super powered team up is born in this Sequel to Kamen Rider Chrome's Popular Rosario to Kiva.
1. Begins Knight

**Double and Kiva: The Great Monster Wars**

**Prologue: Begins Knight**

**Written By CMR Rosa, busterleader92, and Despicable-D**

_"The hero of the Monster Wars - that was what they called me. The Knight; that was my title, my pride as a Fangire."_

* * *

**Late 17th century, Transylvania**

It was a cloudless night. The wind was still. The moon hung, imposing and mysterious in the night sky. Its rays cast a colossal shadow across the ground as it hung over a lone, towering castle. Campfires, thousands of tiny points of light sitting at the tower's base, illuminated monsters more nightmarish than the last. Each of them was restless knowing this foreboding calm could only lead to an even more thunderous break. Though they could not stay still, they still looked up, toward the top of the stone tower - where their hero, their mighty leader, the Knight, rested, meditating on the battle ahead.

* * *

The Knight's room was Spartan beyond anything. No books, no paintings - only a single bed set into the side of a circular, candle lit chamber. In the center of the spacious room, sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed in deep meditation stood the room's imposing owner. He remained shirtless as he sat, revealing an imposing back built from pure muscle. Upon this back, painted in bright silver, was his emblem: an image of a horse's head. In chess, this was the Knight; this was proof of his title. This man, this foreboding giant was the heralded hero of the Fangire race. And in this, their - and all monster-kind - final bid for freedom against oppression, he was the de facto general.

"My lord Knight." The door to the high tower room was flung open suddenly. A thin mustached man in dark blue robes stood within the wooden doorframe. The Knight's eyes flew open, revealing bright yellow orbs with slit pupils.

"What is it, Nezumi?" The Knight rose to his feet, his attendant immediately going to his side and draping a shadowy black coat over his master's shoulders.

"The messenger brings grave news," Nezumi said, bowing low to his lord. "The other members of the Checkmate Four as well as the Three Dark Lords have made it clear that they have abandoned this war. They have conceded to fade into the darkness and allow Humanity to take their place as the leading species of the coming era." His tone revealed much about his disgust. The Knight donned his regal coat, his eyes appearing distant.

"The times are indeed changing," He muttered.

"Sir?" Nezumi asked barely hearing the Knight's statement. His master shook his head, smiling.

"It's nothing. Go to your brothers. Tell them that we march soon."

"As you command, sire," Nezumi smiled, and suddenly his face began to break out in several multi-colored fissures, like shattered stained glass. He bowed as his body mutated, changing into night black with even more stained glass patterns. His nose grew out into a long snout and twin, rounded ears grew from his head. _"Always, we of the Rat Fangire clan shall be at your service."_

"Thank you, my friend," The Knight clasped his attendant and comrade's hand, smiling warmly.

* * *

"Knight-sama!" The call sprung up across the camp as the various clans of the Mazoku stood at attention as their commander stepped down from his tower to address them. Fangire, Vampire, Wolfen, Merman, Franken, Sagark, Hobbit and Yokai, each bowed in turn as he walked by - their eternal respect and attention was his.

"I have grave news," He shouted, his voice imposing as a mighty roar. "In this coming battle, we stand alone."

A damning silence fell across the various Yokai and kaijin. They themselves were only a small force of ten thousand. Though the force that stood against them was small as well, they possessed a nightmarish power and driving force that allowed them to stand against even armies ten times their size. How could a small unit such as they possibly stand against such a force? Again, their leader spoke.

"Any who wish to leave may do so now!" He shouted, not commanded. "I will not lie to you my brothers and sisters! We face a losing battle. I won't bear any ill will if they wish to retreat."

The army of Mazoku seemed to shift nervously. It was not news to them about the possibility of this war. Mankind had steadily risen in numbers that the clans could not fathom. And if that were not bad enough, the leader of this force was a Fandiri, a half human/Fangire hybrid, along with a force of human sympathizers made of various Yokai, even several clans of Mazoku who tired of their servitude to the Fangire race who ruled over all Yokai. This ragtag band had stirred the humans' spirits and their rebellion had hit like a thunder clap. Now, all of the clans faced the fate of being pushed aside into the darkness of myth and obscurity, or even worse, eradication.

"Go as you please," The Knight stated, bowing to his vast troop in acceptance and then marching off. As he did so, removing themselves from the crowd, hundreds of foot soldiers dressed in dark blue followed in his wake. As one they took their true forms, The Pawns, a great clan of Rat Fangire. Each one marched single file behind the other, ever watching the back of their master.

One Yokai suddenly rushed from the stunned crowd to the Knight. "Lord Knight, you can't still be planning…"

"Indeed," He answered, suddenly stopping to address the youth - no, to address each of the fearful monsters. "Answer me this, what do we have to lose in this war?" He called out, his eyes piercing the hearts every monster present. "Our lives? Our food source? Our pride as Mazoku?" The gathered monsters looked to each other not knowing what answer their hero sought. "But what of our liberty? What of our right to stand in the sun?" Once more, a deafening silence fell.

"Look at me!" He cried, throwing off his black coat and revealing the chess piece tattoo on his back. He roared into the night as the stained glass marks appeared across his own face. His body mutated into the form of a snarling, humanoid lizard. His face had a reptilian maw filled with razor sharp fangs. His body was covered in thick silver scales that simulated armor with red and gold glass patterns appearing across it. His head was covered in a thicker set of scales that fell atop his skull like a helmet.

_"I am the Komodo Fangire! Mightiest of Fangires that can rival even our King in power!"_ He declared proudly, which caused the Pawns to call out in agreement. _"Because of my power I was named the Knight, an equal to the Checkmate Four. Do you know why I did not attempt to usurp the King and become ruler of all Mazoku? Because I care nothing for Supremacy!"_ The Komodo Fangire declared, shocking his gathered troops. _"But more than anything, I possess a great fear. I fear inevitability. I fear fate. But, above all else I fear the possible future. A future where my race, the Fangire, along with all of the mighty Mazoku clans that I cherish just as dearly, will be forced into the darkness. That we will have our right to exist within civilized society take from us. I fear oppression."_ The crowd was awestruck by this declaration. For the great Knight, a fearless warrior, to admit even he felt fear was unheard of.

_"Look up!"_ He commanded, pointing heavenward. The crowd gasped as their eyes were instantly blinded by a light that glow such a harsh shade of red. "_The red moon! Our mighty goddess who watches over us is thirsty for blood! I shall heed her call. I shall fight! WHO IS WITH ME!?"_

As one, the clans of the Mazoku called out into the night, shouting the name of their mighty general and filling the night with blood curdling screams that raced across the many hills, dooming the hearts and minds of any unfortunate enough to lose any hopes of finding peace in sleep ever again.

_"Then follow me!"_ Knight turned on his heels and marched on, his loyal Pawns and his grand army at his side. _"Victory or defeat. Either way we take our place in history. To become Legend!"_

* * *

**Transylvania, 1986**

"We've found it!"

A lonely castle, master-less and in ruins after centuries of being at the mercy of tomb raiders and harsh nature, was now alive with activity. Archaeologists and architects had been working night and day to unearth the once imposing tower's lower quarters, searching for its single denizen's final resting place.

"Quickly, open it!" Finally, after having excavated the lowest portions of the tower, they had located their prize at long last. Buried deep beneath his tower, lying within a golden coffin, were the final remains of the hero of the Fangire race. The lid to the coffin came off with the combined efforts of several workers and finally, they could gaze upon their spoils.

"The ashes of the great Knight," The head archeologist declared, reaching within and retrieving a single of shard of gold and red glass. He quickly pulled his hand back, dropping the shard back into the tomb and grasping his hand in pain.

"Watch what you're doing! This is a valuable speci-" One of the other scientists reprimanded his superior but could not finish as his eyes widened in horror. The head researcher still grasped his hand, trying to stem the wound the shard had cut into him but now his face was beginning to pale rapidly. He fell back, as if all the energy he had in his legs had left him. Now it wasn't just his face, but also his hair, eyes - his entire body was turning clear, like glass. And as his thrashing and pained moans ceased, his body shattered into dust. The gathered archaeologist pulled away in fright, terrified of the avaricious remains.

"So he's still hungry for life energy? Good." The gathered researchers quickly stood at attention as a woman with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing a white smock stepped up to the coffin, smiling down at the scattered glass shards in fascination. "Be careful as you gather the shards. And remember, these are invaluable research materials to the foundation." She commanded.

"Yes, Ulsland-san!" The gathered archeologist agreed as one. The lady scientist smiled in glee as she marched out of the tomb while her peons went about their work.

"All for the supremacy of Foundation X."

* * *

**Foundation X Europe-branch Research Facility**

"How goes the reconversion?" Neon Ulsland asked the researcher in charge of "Project Knight", as it was so named.

"Ah, President, an honor to have you joined us for the procedure. Continue," The head researcher commanded a team of men wearing hazmat suits, one of which was carefully holding a surgical tin covered with several pieces of the multi-colored glass. The team surrounded a wide iron tube, not more than four feet in diameter. The tube seemed to extend from the ground and from deep within its depths a bright green glow seemed to be glowing. Two of the men in suits were busying themselves with attaching a series of wires and hoses to the base of the tube. The wires were connected to a large metal-rimmed glass case several feet away. Sitting within the glass case, on a metal pedestal, was a miniature motherboard no bigger than the length of a person's hand.

"Beginning reconversion of fragments into data," The man holding the fragments stated routinely. "All hands brace for energy pulse." He slowly tipped his metal tin, causing the fragments to slip off the tin and fall into the glowing green well.

Boom!

Just seconds after the researcher unloaded his specimen into the well, the green light within began to hum and pulsate rapidly. Suddenly, a towering pillar of green light exploded from the well's depths, binary symbols visible in the pillar's surface as ones and zeroes flashed across. The researchers had to cover their eyes from the light, but they stoically remained near the well. "Begin energy harvesting!" The researcher holding the pan commanded. His associates went to work immediately, hitting a series of switches and levers on consoles set up near the well.

"Beginning extraction!" One shouted as one of the hoses sprang to life. The rubber tube shook and vibrated as dangerous energy began to course through it and into the glass case. The case immediately lit up with multi-colored light that rained down upon the blank motherboard like solar rays through a prism. The electronic piece of metal began to pulse as its surface was filled with the kaleidoscopic energy.

"Oooh! Such incredible life force!" The head researcher stated, entranced by the rays. "If our theory is correct, our artificial Museum will have converted the lingering energy of the Fangire and converts it into data. Now, we just need to see if it binds to the Memory." The group of scientists watched in fascination as the rays of life energy pelted the motherboard. The pulsations of the man-made "Gaia Well" had long since ceased.

"Oooooh! It's done!" The head researcher cried once again as the rays suddenly stopped falling and the once blank motherboard had changed from its normal dull gray color to gold and red that mimicked stain glass.

"Hurry and outfit the Memory," Neon Ulsland commanded the engineers who were present for the operation. "And find test subjects. We need to see if this Hero of the Fangire can actually offer us anything substantial."

* * *

**Several Months Later**

"More failures, doctor?" The researcher jumped as his boss stuck her head into his lab, a look of displeasure apparent on her face.

"Unfortunately, President Ulsland. No matter whom it is we get, they aren't able to survive the insertion process. Most of them can barely even stand the surgery for the Bio Connector Port. The Fangire's life energy is too great for the human body to handle," The researcher explained profusely.

It was true though, over the last few months Foundation X had gone through at least twenty different human test subjects, each of varying ages but all of good health and fitness. But upon insertion of the tiny flash drive-like device into the Bio Port transplanted onto their arms, the subjects would each follow the fate of the researcher who first found the remains and begin screaming out in pain and turn transparent before shattering into dust. No subject so far had been able to stand the avaricious drain on their life energy caused by the Memory.

"Hmm," Neon placed a hand under her chin as she pondered the predicament. "So it seems that humans cannot survive the power of the Memory." She repeated back to the scientist who nodded in confirmation. "Follow me, doctor." She commanded which he, though nervously, accepted and followed after his employer, staying on her heels. Neon leads the scientist through several corridors of the research building before they came to stop at a nearby elevator. She stepped in and he followed. Neon then pulled a small key from her jacket and inserted it into a locked cabinet beneath the pad of buttons that commanded the elevator to drop or rise depending on the floor. The cabinet opened, revealing several new buttons, each going to floors the scientist had no knowledge of.

"This, doctor, is the darker depths of Foundation X's research," Neon explained as the elevator dropped what must have been several miles below ground. "Our research has allowed mankind to undergo incredible new steps in evolution - so incredible in fact that some would call it monstrous." The doctor didn't understand where this was going. "But were you at all aware that, unbeknownst to the majority of mankind, there were life forms that could truly be described as monstrous living just within the boundaries of human society?"

As the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened, the doctor fell backwards as he began hyperventilating in fear. Just yards away from where he and Neon were standing was a beast ripped straight from nightmares. Long tongue lapping the air bestially, thick muscle coursed to pounce and beady red eyes starring hungrily at the new guest to its lair.

"RAAAAAGHHH!" The beast roared as it sprang towards the elevator. The old doctor screamed in terror as the monstrous thing had cleared the distance nigh-instantly. He could already feel its hot breath falling over him.

**"VIOLENCE!"**

"You can open your eyes now, doctor," Neon chuckled, amused by the cowardly display. The scientist slowly forced his eyes open to find that he was not yet dead. The beast had been stopped mid-pounce by a thick metal chain attached to a steel ball that had suddenly ensnared its throat. The chain belonged to another creature, but this was something the old man was much more used to. It stood about 7 feet tall. Its skin was a dark grey and basically a mass of thick muscle with metal plates stitched onto several parts of its body, including its head and arms.

"Release… me!" The chained beast gasped between breaths as the chain tightened around its throat. Despite its pain it still managed to stare hatefully at Neon, who gave the Dopant handling the Yokai a nod.

Crack!

With a quick tug of his chain the Dopant snapped the monster's neck, letting its dead form fall limply to the ground.

"Nothing to miss. It was just a lowly orc after all," Neon stated and stepped from the elevator. Her charge, however, was still sitting inside the elevator, quite stunned, and with a small puddle forming on the ground beneath him.

"Take it all in, doctor," Neon suggested to the old man. "Before you awaits test subjects like you've never seen before. If humans failed, then we will have to hope that these Yokai will bring us more favorable results!"

* * *

Just as his superior had said, the Yokai in the lower levels provided were extraordinary test subjects, far beyond the unfortunate human specimens who preceded them. Still, the road to true scientific perfection was still a harsh one, and the percentage for error was always steep. For every specimen that could actually survive the transformation, there were still those who could not. And those that could manage the mutation from Yokai to Fangire were still deemed unsuitable through the harsh testing phases that followed - so far, none had survived. The researchers finally decided to move onto the upper class levels of Yokai. A risky decision, considering that they were basically giving beings with already monstrous levels of power even more power, risking the chance that one of these specimens could easily become uncontrollable. Still, the human scientists were confident in their Dopant bodyguards, as well as their contingency plans all lined up. At the moment, the researchers were having trouble apprehending one of their young hopefuls.

"Catch her but don't hurt her, we still need to apply the Bio Connector!" The head researcher ordered to the team of white smock-wearing Dopants with black, skull like faces called Masquerade Dopants. Their quarry was a petite, dark haired girl wearing a white surgical gown. She gasped for breath as she forced her thin legs to continue running. But it wasn't meant to be as her legs suddenly gave out and she crashed to the floor, exhausted beside a line of cells. The Dopants were on her immediately, pinning the girl who was barely strong enough to struggle.

"Let me go!" She cried, revealing a pair of pointed canines. The young vampire attempted to struggle against her captors but even the strength of a vampire was meager at such a young age and against the small team of super humans holding her down.

"Good," The scientist huffed as he finally caught up; in his hand was a device that greatly resembled a gun; however the magazine was towards the back, a flash-drive like gadget resting inside the chamber. The doctor shut the magazine and slowly lowered the device to the side of the girl's neck, his finger going toward the trigger.

"Matte!" A pale skinned hand suddenly reached from between the bars the group was gathered near. The prisoner within shoved the device away from the young girl as he stepped into the light so that those gathered could see him.

He was a tall man - skinny but also fairly fit. His hair was long and seemed to shine as its silvery strands caught the light. His eyebrows were short, practically rounded, as they lay above his golden eyes.

"Kurama, are you trying to cause trouble again?!" One of the Masquerade Dopants quickly leapt to his feet and grabbed the man's hand as well as the collar of his plain white shirt.

"What are you planning to do with that child?" Kurama demanded, glaring at the old doctor who cowered back under the Yokai's gaze.

"It's no business of yours, troublemaker," The Dopant growled, pushing Kurama back into the wall of his cell.

The doctor couldn't help but give in to the man's gaze and blabbered on. "This girl is being prepped for surgery. We hope that an upper class monster like her will be more suited for the experiment we have planned."

Kurama looked to the girl, whose red eyes were staring back at him pleadingly. He walked back to the front of his cell and continued to glare at the fearful human. "Then take me instead." He demanded, which shocked the group of Dopants and human. "That girl is still a child; her power is not yet at any kind of peak. However…" Yoki began to gather around the man as the Dopants raised their pistols threateningly. Kurama made no move to attack, but instead began to shift slightly into his true form. His ears suddenly grew and became covered in a light silver fur. A set of four, puffy tails also sprang from behind his back, also silver.

"As you can see, I am a Kitsune," Kurama declared. "Think about it, an adult Kitsune would make a much better test subject than a half starved vampire child. And besides, situations like these are the only reason you keep a "troublemaker" like me around." Kurama grinned, knowing they couldn't refute him. The doctor stared at the device in his hands and then back and forth between his two choices for test subjects.

"Very well. Let him out, but keep your weapons trained on him." The guard begrudgingly complied, unlocking the lone cell and allowing the grinning Kitsune to step out. The Dopant then smashed his fist into Kurama's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to his knees.

"Don't get cocky - you're in for hell, freak," The Dopant spat as the scientist leveled the device to Kurama's neck and fired.

Kachak!

"Gaaahhh!" Kurama grasped his neck as the veins in his throat suddenly tensed and quivered, causing him great pain. He gasped and howled as immeasurable pain coursed up his spine. He suddenly felt a small hand grasp his and he looked up. Red eyes filling with tears, the vampire girl grasped his hand reassuringly. Kurama soon felt the pain in his neck fade. He removed his hand from his neck, revealing a rectangular, rainbow colored tattoo that resembled circuitry now painted onto his jugular. Kurama slowly rose to his haunches and placed a kindly hand on the child's head. "Go back to the others, okay?"

The girl nodded and then she was suddenly, and not very gently, lifted to her feet by the Dopants and marched back toward the holding cells to be with the rest of the remaining Yokai. "Arigato! Kurama-san!" The girl called back to her savior who nodded back to her.

* * *

Kurama was soon escorted to a small, sterile room filled with surgical equipment and monitors. A steel operating table dominated the room and the straps attached to the table didn't leave the Kitsune any illusions on where he was going.

"Beginning Memory activation," The head researcher stated. Kurama had already been firmly strapped into the operating table by the Dopant guards and was surrounded by a team of smock-wearing men who each stared down at him, fascinated and expectant. The researcher held up a gold flash-drive with red, bone-themed ridges on its sides. Printed onto the face of the flash drive was a red 'K' designed with a pair of long fangs on the upper and lower legs so as to resemble a vampire's jaw. The doctor hit a small button beneath the face, activating the Memory.

**"KNIGHT!"**

The doctor then placed the Gaia Memory in front of Kurama's multi-colored connector port where it was immediately absorbed into Kurama's skin.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Instantly, stained-glass markings appeared across Kurama's face, his eyes turning from a lustrous gold to a demonic red. His body then started to mutate, becoming bulkier, replacing pale skin and silver fur with thick scales that resembled medieval armor. More red and gold glass appeared across his chest and shoulders. His thin hands became sharp claws that twisted upward as he howled in pain greater than before. His once handsome face was now twisted in an animalistic grimace as the scales overcame his face. His head was now covered in a helmet-esque set of scales that revealed his eyes as twin pits of red while his mouth was now covered in a red and gold glass facemask.

Kurama thrashed and howled as he completed his transformation. The gathered researchers watched, in awe at the sight of their creation. Kurama's struggling began to settle down and his screaming had begun to waver into strangled, loud gasps of breath.

"His vitals are stable sir," One of the men standing at his post at a monitor stated to his superiors.

"A successful transformation," The head researcher agreed. "Very good everyone. Let the subject rest and prepare the testing ground. He'll need all his strength if he wants to survive what's ahead."

* * *

Kurama was thrown harshly to the cement ground as his escorts slammed the steel door behind him. He unsteadily rose to his feet and got a good look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a wide four-walled cement room - it reminded him of one of those human parking lots that had several floors for cars to park in, oddly enough. He was alone in the room, but he instinctively knew that the human scientist were nearby, most likely watching him from some hidden window.

A door suddenly flew open on the wall opposite of him as three men in white suits stepped into the room. Their eyes were stoic, not at all afraid of the figure before them who could incinerate them in an instant. One of them tossed something at Kurama's feet, and he recognized it as the Gaia Memory that had been used on him before. The three then took out Memories of their own, activating them and inserting them into their own, though black inked, Bio Ports.

**"TRICERATOPS!"**

**"ARMS!"**

**"VIOLENCE!"**

The three suddenly mutated into monstrous forms of their own. The first gained thick pinkish scales all across his body as his body became reptilian in nature, with yellow horns and spikes growing from the crest that covered his skull. The second took on a wilder appearance as a red skinned, heavily muscled figure wearing black biker gear and a metal helmet that resembled a long toothed skull covering his face. The third, Kurama recognized as the head jailer, responsible for more than a few Yokai injuries and deaths. A loud buzz filled the room as a speaker suddenly kicked on.

"These Dopants before you have some of the highest offensive statistics of any we have developed. If you wish to survive this battle you'll have to use the Memory provided for you." The speaker ceased and the three Dopants readied their weapons. The Triceratops Dopant summoned his bone like club to his hands and rested against his shoulder. The Arms Dopant's left arm suddenly shifted in a flash of red light, becoming a three barreled Gatling gun which he leveled at Kurama threateningly. The Violence Dopant chuckled as he slammed his wrecking ball hand against his hand, happy to get the chance to beat the troublemaker senseless.

"Tch! No choice!" Kurama muttered as he picked up his Memory and hit the button.

**"KNIGHT!**"

The stained glass tattoos appeared again as Kurama roared into the air, his body once more mutating into the Fangire/Dopant hybrid, The Knight Dopant. He glared at his three opponents, steady on his feet this time around since the pain of transforming was not as excruciating as before. He roared as he charged at the three Dopants, who responded in kind.

Kurama ducked to the side as the first attacker, who happened to be Arms, attempted to pelt him with machine gun fire. Kurama took a superhuman leap towards Arms, slamming his scaly fist into Arms' jaw. The Dopant reeled back, only for the Kitsune to continue his assault with a flurry of punches to the Dopant's armored face. Kurama had just floored his first victim with a sweep kick that knocked him off his feet when he was sent flying back by a burning explosion to his left. He lifted his head just in time to see the Triceratops Dopant standing a few yards away from him, several fireballs of pure plasma hovering around the tip of his club.

"Shit!" Kurama rolled away as the first of the blast vaporized the spot he had been seconds before. He tried to get back to his feet when a heavy foot slammed into his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" The head jailer chuckled, smashing his foot down several more times before sending his foot into Kurama's side and sending him flying once more.

"Payback time!" Arms called as he unsheathed the rusted and half-broken, but still very sharp great sword from his back and slashing Kurama across the chest as he fell. Kurama hit the ground hard, holding his scarred chest. He should have remembered to keep moving as an orb of explosive plasma impacted against the ground where he lay, courtesy of Triceratops.

"Hah, should have known, nothing special," Violence quipped as he lifted Kurama to his feet, only to slam his wrecking ball fist into his stomach over and over again. Kurama felt his ribs practically shatter under the blows, and he wondered if his new Fangire form could die from internal bleeding. Violence pulled his fist back once more and then fired his ball and chain weapon, sending Kurama slamming into the far wall where his body made a crater in the cement. The Kitsune felt his consciousness slip as he began to black out from the pain of having his entire body broken. But though his mind was slipping away he could still hear a nagging voice in the back of his head.

_'Stand up!'_

'Ah, be quiet would you?' Kurama thought back at the voice. 'What chance do I have against three of them? They're more monstrous than even a true monster.'

_'Have you forgotten that you have become one of them as well!? Just whose form do you think you've taken? With the power you now have, you can win!'_

'Power I don't even know how to use.'

_'You can use it if you would only listen!'_

Kurama was planning to retort again when the Dopant pulled back his ball and chain to his hand and shrugged, disappointed. "Boring. I had more fun snapping that old orc's neck last week. It was quick, but at least it was satisfying."

A tick went off in Kurama's head as an image of one of his fellow prisoners entered his mind. The face of a bitter old orc, who took mercy on a stranger in the cell right next to his.

* * *

_**(Flashback: a month earlier)**_

_It was well after Kurama had first been captured by the Foundation for the purpose of being a test subject. Kurama, however, made his displeasure of this very clear and as often as possible as he repeatedly picked fights with the guards, made many failed escape attempts and had even taken one gullible scientist hostage at one point before a Dopant enforcer arrived to put him down. On one such occurrence, to forgo execution because of how valuable a research subject he was, he was denied food for an entire week. It got to the point where the crappy gruel they were served would have tasted like heavenly ambrosia to him - anything to not starve like he was. He suddenly heard a rapping from the cell opposite of his and the sound of metal sliding across the ground. Kurama looked up and saw a plate of the aforementioned gruel lying at the foot of his cell. Kurama pounced on the food immediately, scarfing down the barely tasteful slop as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted._

_"Hmph. Finally got you to stop making that pathetically miserable face," His neighbor, a tall and grim faced man in his late forties, muttered._

_"Thank you, but isn't this yours?" Kurama managed to say between mouthfuls. The orc smirked and turned over in his bed._

_"Don't worry about me, kid. We orcs are more dangerous when we're hungry and I want to be nice and dangerous when I finally get my hands on that bitch these humans take orders from." Just before the orc settled off into a nap he also added, "Besides, I can't let a man with your brass die in this shit hole on my watch. Not when I figure you've got something important to go home to if you're trying so hard to get out."_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"Time to finish this." The head jailer stated as he retracted his wrecking ball weapon and raised his fist in preparation to fire again. While he did so, Kurama managed to extract himself from the crater in the wall, though no one could see his face behind the Knight Dopant's face mask, the Yoki that rose up around him made clear his hostile emotions. "Take this!" Violence roared, firing his wrecking ball straight at the Kitsune's head.

"Teme…" Without even batting an eye, the Knight Dopant's open hand shot up, catching the wrecking ball by the chain and stopping it inches from striking his face. Violence and his cohorts stared on stunned at the sudden burst of energy their earlier victim was suddenly showing. Violence tried to pull his weapon back once more, but Kurama took it up in both his hands and began pulling back.

"N-n-no way!" The head jailer cried in disbelief as he was slowly being dragged across the floor, closer to Kurama.

"You killed the orc!" Kurama roared in rage as he put all his strength behind one last tug, pulling his opponent off his feet and sending him flying through the air toward him. Kurama pulled his fist back and waited until the last instant.

Crash!

With a force strong enough to shatter solid stone behind his punch, Kurama smashed his fist into the oncoming Violence Dopant's skull, sending him crashing to the ground at his feet. The Dopant laid there motionless for several seconds before his body suddenly changed back into its human form. With that, the Violence Memory ejected from its host, shattering as it hit the ground.

"Wha-what the hell!" Arms shouted in disbelief, he then quickly raised his machine gun arm, once more leveling it at the upstart's head. But just as he was taking aim, his target seemingly vanished. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Gaaahh!" Arms turned on his heels, shocked by what he was seeing. In that instant that he lost track of Kurama, the Kitsune had appeared before the Triceratops Dopant and after knocking his club to the side, he lifted the much heavier Dopant off his feet in a one handed choke hold.

"Gotcha!" Arms immediately opened fires, hoping to get his target while he had his back turned. Kurama countered by tossing his captive over his shoulder, straight into the oncoming fire. Triceratops cried out in pain and terror as the bullets unloaded into him, causing his own body to explode, leaving his human body, and Memory, to crumble broken onto the ground.

"Sta-stay back!" Arms instantly knew he had no chance against this new Dopant alone and lowered his weapons in surrender. "Y-you pass!" He falsely congratulated, hoping to save his own skin. "You are truly the master of your Memory-eeeee!" His poor lying was soon ceased by the soaring club that penetrated straight through his stomach. The Dopant crumbled to the ground as well, but Kurama paid no attention to him or whether he was still alive or not. Instead he stared at his hands as they began to tremble.

"What…fearsome power," Kurama stated, not believing how he had just defeated three of the organization's strongest fighters in a mere instant. The speaker suddenly buzzed to life once again.

"Impressive, Kitsune Kurama!" The human speaker congratulated him. "You have done what none of the candidates before you have done before. Now as one final test of your abilities…robs those three…well two, I suppose, of their life energy!"

"What!?" Kurama retorted in disbelief. "But aren't these your men?!"

"They have served their purpose. Now all that remains is for you to truly tap into the powers you now possess. Embrace the instincts of the Fangire you have taken the form of and devour them!"

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could any human possibly be this devoid of a conscience? No! Only a unique kind of being could display such heartlessness. These humans were a dark breed all their own.

"No more. NO MORE!" Kurama bellowed, his Yoki rising up as pillar of red light around him. "I will not play your games any longer!"

The speaker was silent for a time before the buzzer kicked to life one last time. "How unfortunate. You showed such promise."

Kurama suddenly felt a tingling sensation in the side of his neck; he soon noticed that his Bio Connector was sparking, a red light appearing just beneath his skin. "A bomb!" Kurama realized too late as the tiny explosive beeped to life and consumed his body in great pillar of explosive flame.

* * *

"Another failure," Neon sighed, hitting the stop button on her stopwatch. It didn't really matter though. They still had plenty of Yokai in stock and that left many more chances to find the perfect, controllable, candidate for the Knight Memory.

"President Ulsland, look!" One of the researchers cried out in shock drawing Neon's attention back to the monitors they were watching the fight through. Neon's eyes widened as the flames from their failsafe began to die down, revealing the Knight Dopant still standing and very much intact. He looked himself over; perplexed as to how he survived but he didn't give it much thought as he turned back to the steel door he had entered from. With a swift kick, the metal crumbled and he pushed his way through.

"Warn the rest of the guards! Don't let him get away with that Memory!" Neon commanded her peons who complied immediately. "No matter what… we must not lose that Memory."

* * *

"I don't know how I still have my head after that but I guess I can't complain," Kurama muttered to himself as he sprinted down the long hallways of the facility, stopping only to avoid the clamoring Masquerade Dopants who were on the hunt for him.

_'Do not underestimate the invincible body of the Knight.'_

"Baaahh!" Kurama nearly slipped as the familiar voice entered his thoughts once more. "Wait, I didn't hallucinate you?" Kurama asked, and was glad he was alone since he seemed to be talking to himself.

_'Indeed. My presence lies within the Gaia Memory you now wield and while you are transformed we can communicate.'_

"Okay…" Kurama pretended to understand. "So what do I call you?"

_'It's not important right now. The holding cells are down this hall and 20 yards to the right.'_

"What!? How did you-"

_'I am connected to your mind. Remember I can tell what you're thinking. But I would know where you would be going even if I weren't. I've observed you long enough to know that you have no intention of leaving the other Yokai behind.'_

"Hmph," Kurama smirked. "Alright, then start a riot then, partner!"

_'Partner… I like the sound of that.'_

In matter of only moments, Kurama was back in the holding area where his fellow Yokai were each caged behind cells fit for only zoo animals. A host of Masquerade Dopants were waiting for him. Each of them was wielding a kukri knife, ready to slice him up at their whimsy.

"Oh, boy, that is a lot of sharp knives pointed at me," Kurama chuckled nervously.

_'Let's level the playing field. Smash down on the glass on your shoulders and summon your weapon!'_

"If you say so!" Kurama complied, smashing his fist against his glass-covered pauldrons. The gold and red stained glass shattered, but instead of falling to the floor in pieces, they formed together and hovered over Kurama's open hand. They combined into a red flamberge with a longer blade and golden horns for guards that Kurama gripped with one hand and laid across his shoulder. He gestured to the gathered guards. "Saa, kakate koi!"

The Dopants charged as one, raising their long knives to slash the upstart into tiny bits. Kurama gripped his blade in both hands and charged into the fray, swinging with abandon. The lower Dopants had no chance as the wide swings of the large weapon sliced into several of them at once, forcing them to explode in defeat instantly.

"Clear out!" Kurama cried as he took a one handed swing at one Dopant that tried to slash at his flank while kicking away another trying to get behind him. Still, the pests kept coming. Kurama growled in frustration as flames ignited in his open hands. With a wave of his hands a wall of fire rose up, incinerating a group of the guards and forcing even more of them back. "Looks like my powers as a Kitsune still work even in this form."

_'In fact their power should be multiplied ten-fold. Hurry up and get rid of these peons so we can save the others!'_

"Yosh!" The Knight Dopant agreed raising his hand into the air, prompting a massive orb of fire to ignite above his head. The Dopants stepped back nervously, not quite as confident in their numbers as they once were. "Like I said: CLEAR OUT!" Kurama swung his arm down, sending the massive ball of fire to slam into the ground at his foes' feet and sending them all up in flame. Human bodies and broken Memories littered the ground as Kurama moved toward the nearest set of cells. With a swipe of his flamberge he destroyed the bars to the cell, gesturing for the cells fearful occupants to step out.

"C'mon, we need to leave now!" Kurama called to the Yokai, holding his hand out to them. They stayed back at first but as he stepped into light their eyes filled with wonder and they ran to him as one, surrounding him and taking his hand.

"Lord Knight!" They faces filled with wonder and joy. "The Hero of the Monster Wars has returned to us!"

Kurama tried to ward off their embraces, stuttering. "Wait! You've got it all-"

_'Just leave it. In their eyes you appear as the Knight, their legendary hero.'_

Kurama couldn't help but notice a hint of bitterness in his companion's voice. He then noticed a small form near the back of the group, looking up at him in recognition. "We meet again, little one."

"Mr. Kurama," Her face lit up in joy at seeing her savior alive and now rescuing her once again.

"Come, let's free the rest!" He shouted drawing a shout of joy from the group around him.

It was busy work opening every each of the Yokai's cells and convincing them that their time to take back freedom was at hand. The groups of Yokai started crowding into the elevators, rising back up to the surface and after Kurama had devastated the majority of the security force they had little to fear from their captors. That is, until…

"Bwwwaaaaaahhhh!" Many of the Yokai escapees were sent falling to their feet as a roar chock-full of power shook across the room. Kurama noticed the lone figure standing opposite of him and his charges. He too wore thin clothes like many of the Yokai prisoners, but his snarling face and monstrously malicious glare made it clear he was no common person.

"Everyone into the elevators! I'll hold him off," Kurama commanded, taking a firm grip on his blade.

"Mr. Kurama," The young vampire hesitated while her fellow prisoners started scrambling into their many crowded escape routes. Kurama laid a reassuring hand on her head and nodded.

"Go on. Believe in your Knight," He patted her head and turned away as she too followed the others into the elevator, looking back only long enough to send him a beseeching look before the elevator doors closed.

_'Be on your guard. This creature is far superior to those Dopants you just faced.'_

As if on cue, the snarling figure roared at the top of his lungs as his body mutated. His body took on the form of a jet black humanoid dragon that snarled in expectation of getting to kill this new upstart.

"What is this thing?"

_'Its name is Suddendath. It's a prototype of a new species of Kaijin one of the Foundation's scientists developed. His power is off the charts and his ferocity even more so.'_

Suddendath then took flight on its wicked black wings, showering the ground around Kurama in a hail of blue energy bolts. "Oh, is that all?" Kurama stated sarcastically as he parried several of the blasts with his flamberge. He then leaped up, trying to slash at the oncoming dragon as it flew overhead but it was to no avail as his slash barely missed. He got a quick swipe to his face by the creature's tail for his efforts. Kurama hit the ground hard, groaning in frustration. "My flames don't hit nearly that fast. How I am supposed to bring him down?"

_'Smash your other shoulder!'_

Kurama complied, shattering the armor on his left shoulder this time. This time, the glass hovered above him, elongating into the form of a long tube-like weapon.

"This'll work," Kurama smirked as he leveled his bazooka at the hovering Suddendath, who was once again preparing to fire down on the Knight Dopant. Kurama channeled his Yoki into his new weapon and pulled the trigger as Suddendath let loose with a beam of blue energy aimed directly at Kurama. The force of his weapon's kick sent Kurama sliding across the floor as a colossal bolt of red energy exploded from the bazooka's barrel and collided with the blue beam. The blasts canceled each other out, however both combatants were thrown off their feet by the force of the collision. Suddendath fell stunned to the ground while Kurama used his weapon to hoist himself back up to his feet.

_'Now, it's your only chance!'_

Kurama nodded, hoisting his bazooka back onto his shoulder and taking aim at his floored adversary. "Good…Knight," Kurama quipped as he pulled the trigger tight once more. The bazooka kicked once more as an even larger blast of channeled Yoki soared at Suddendath before the eruption of red explosive energy consumed him. Kurama actually lost a hold of his weapon this time as he was sent flying into the back wall. He turned in midair and planted his feet against the back wall as he slammed into it. He then noticed his foe, extra crispy but still very much alive and working to rise to its feet once more. From his position hanging lateral on the wall, Kurama bent his knees and sprang forward, his sword pulled back.

"Haaaahhh!" Kurama twisted in midair as he passed Suddendath, his blade swung out; slicing straight through the dragon's abdomen and Kurama's feet hit the ground just past his beaten adversary, his feet breaking apart the floor as he came to a stop. Suddendath stood motionless for several seconds before his upper body slipped from his lower, and the dragon's twin pieces finally exploded in defeat. Kurama, exhausted, rested his blade on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

_'What was that "Good night" thing?'_

"Don't worry about it. Let's go home, partner." The appearance of the Knight finally fell away as the form of the tired Kitsune took over. Kurama held his Gaia Memory tight in his gripping fist as he slumped into the waiting elevator. "What a night."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kurama, having followed the directions of his "partner", retraced the Foundation's steps all the way back the old castle.

_'Yes. This is what's best for the world. The Knight Memory, and I, must be sealed. And what better place than here? The Legendary Knight's final resting place.'_

Kurama gripped the Memory in his hand hesitantly. It was true; the power of the Knight Memory was far too dangerous. Better that it be sealed away forever, away from those who would use it for evil purposes. But still…

_'Do not worry for me, Kurama. As long as this Memory remains intact I will persist. Besides, it is better this way. You'll have enough trouble on your hands; you don't need me squatting inside your head.'_

Kurama's eyes widened. "You…how did you-"

_'I'm know what you're thinking, remember,' the voice chuckled to itself. 'I wish you and your family yet complete a long and happy life, my friend.'_

Kurama felt tears well up as he held the golden device close to his chest. He crouched down and buried the Knight Memory at the foot of the crumbling tower and covering the makeshift hiding spot with a piece of rubble in order to hide the upturned dirt. He turned his back on the stone tower, marching several yards away before coming to a stop. Kurama tightened his fist in despair, fearing the part that came next. He changed into his half-human/Kitsune form and summoned several large fireballs into the air around and above him.

Boom!

The volley of explosive fire struck the tower and the greenery around it, sending the area around it up in flames and blowing what remained of the old castle into bits that crumbled to the ground. And still the fireballs fell, ravaging the wide field and wiping its features away. Overall, not even a blade of grass stood recognizable.

The voice had assured him that the Memory would be out of danger, that an inferno like this would be no threat to the state-of-the-art structure of the tiny device. Still, Kurama's tears fell. He knew, for the sake of his friend and the world, he could never return here and could tell no one of this place. "Dammit, and I never even got your name." Kurama wiped his tears away and turned his back once more on the charred, stone strewn field.

"Saraba da…aibou."

* * *

**Transylvania, Present day**

A college-aged man with long golden hair and what appeared to be a long military jacket came onto the scene. He stared at the vast green field with a look of pure exhilaration. He crossed the great field, eyeing the strewn-out pieces of rubble that the grass had spent decades growing over. He finally stopped as he came upon one certain piece of rubble, a set of half-destroyed stone stairs. He crouched as his eyes raced over the foot of the stairs. With a wave of his hand, the grass at the stairs' foot was instantly incinerated, revealing a hidden piece of rubble dug deep into the ground. The man wrenched the stone block free and tossed it aside, immediately digging his hands through the packed dirt. He dug and dug before finally, his hands tightened around something…

"At last." The man pulled up his prize, holding it within both his hands as he gazed upon it in wonder. His finger wiped away the dirt covering the face of the device, revealing a blood red 'K' with fangs sticking from its legs. He pressed the button just beneath the symbol.

**"KNIGHT!"**

_"What is going on? I was not meant to be reawakened!"_ a voice crackled to life – although, as it well knew, it shouldn't have.

"So it's true then. There really is a presence lingering within the Memory," The man smiled in fascination.

_"Who are you?"_ The voice of the Memory demanded. _"Where is Kurama? He swore he would tell no one of this place!"_

"It seems that you are not aware of the adverse effects of your power on the users of your Memory. My father died a decrepit death as the drain on his life energy from using this power first stole his wits and eventually his life."

_"What?! Kurama is dead?! And you're his son?"_

"Indeed. My name is Kuyo, son of the Kitsune Kurama," The golden haired man introduced. "My father, in his last days of life, spoke fervently of his time entrapped by the despicable Foundation X and how he had staged a jail break alongside his trusted "partner". I was so entranced by his tales I had to see for myself."

_"What is it that you want?"_ The Memory demanded distrustfully.

"Revenge," Kuyo hissed. "There's this school known as Yokai Academy. That place teaches nothing but heresy about working toward a world where Yokai can live within human society. I want to raze it to the ground, along with that miserable half-breed that banished me from that place. With your power, I will wipe them from the face of the Earth!" Kuyo declared, a wide, mad smile appearing across his pale face.

_"Fool! Your father died by using my power. You would share his fate for revenge!?"_ The voice tried to dissuade the wayward youth. Kuyo only smirked and pulled a stone buckle from within his jacket.

"My father did not have one of these. If my information is reliable then with this device I will be safe to use you as I please. Oh, believe me, 'Partner', I plan to live long relishing my revenge," He said the last part with a sinister hiss to his voice as he fastened the buckle around his waist. He hit the button once more.

**"KNIGHT!"**

Kuyo placed the Knight Memory over the slot in the center of his Gaia Driver, allowing the driver to absorb the gold and red flash drive. Kuyo roared as the multi-colored stained-glass markings flashed across his face and his body began to mutate into the silver armored Knight Dopant.

"Fantastic!" Kuyo shouted with glee as he felt his body surge with incredible amounts of power. He then turned to the vast green field and grinned beneath his face mask.

"My father never truly knew the full abilities of this Memory. But I will utilize them, to the fullest." Kuyo threw back his armored head and let loose a mighty bellow with such force that it created a racing gust across the field, making the very trees bend back in submission.

"Pawns arise!"

The field was silent for several seconds after Kuyo's command. Suddenly, a pale white hand shot up from the Earth. And another. And another. Soon the whole field was upturned as a small army of white rat like monsters unburied themselves from their former graves.

_"Chu! Chu!"_ The resurrected Pawns screeched as they flexed their long immobile claws and sniffed the fresh air once more. As one they marched into formation and bowed before their master, the Knight Dopant, ready to fulfill their long promise to serve him - even after death. Kuyo snickered to himself; pleased that he could now add the loyal Pawns of the previous Knight to the army he had amassed against the Academy. He was confident that nothing could stop him now. Especially not the hateful Kiva. Especially not…Wataru Kurenai. The Kitsune turned Dopant fell into a fit of insane giggles which soon rose into a maniacal cackle as he through his head back.

"Hahahahaha… HahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**CMR Rosa: Hey everyone this is my ****second Kamen Rider story, this idea come to me while reading Love Hina Double Trouble and Rosario to Kiva, I ask Kamen Rider Chrome if he had any plans to crossover over theses series, he told me no so I ask for his permission to make this crossover and he said yes, I come to busterleader92 and we talk about what this story would be about and finally I come to Despicable-D to help us write and this story was born, and also this story is canon to Chromes other stores.**

**busterleader92: I would say to show how awesome Chrome is for making R+K an awesome story I would want to say a special thanks to Chrome for inspired me and Rosa of making a movie version of the R+K story. Chrome... YOU ROCK LIKE A HURRICANE!**

**Despicable-D: Hey guys! So…I was asked by CMR Rosa and busterleader92 to help write this Sequel/ crossover to two of KamenRiderChrome-sensei's biggest works Rosario to Kiva and Love Hina: Double Trouble. I hope my writing style is adequate to everyone's taste and as soon as I finish reading both works I will more readily begin working on this Story under Rosa's and Buster's lead. I really look forward to doing this!**


	2. Meet the Players

**Double and Kiva: The Great Monster Wars**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Players**

**Written by CMR Rosa, busterleader92, and Despicable-D**

Yokai Academy - a school for the new generations of young Yokai to earn a proper education for their futures and the sake of learning how to blend into the human world. This academy, protected by a barrier that makes it nigh undetectable to normal humans and surrounded by a massive sea of blood red water, has become the new sanctuary of the latest generation of Fangire nobility. One such royal, deemed by the student body as "King of Yokai Academy" was on his way to the massive haunted looking building.

Vroom!

Several students looked in awe at the usual sight of a red, bat-designed motorcycle milling up to school grounds. The rider of the bike pulled to a stop, parking his bike and removing the full-face helmet, revealing a short brown hair and a handsome face. The teenager had just pulled his school bag over his shoulder when a pair of mechanical creatures suddenly flew to his side.

"Yo, Wataru! Your flashy entrance has got everyone's attention once again!" The first being was a yellow mechanical bat flapped rapidly around his partner.

"But of course," The other, a tiny golden mechanical dragon retorted. "Wataru-sama is King, he has the right to have a few fans!"

"Ano…" The boy, Wataru Kurenai, suddenly noticed the throngs of students staring at him and he found that it was far more than a few.

"It's him! The King of Yokai Academy!

"He's the one who saved the academy right?"

"Oh, he's so hot!"

Wataru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the usual whispered praise. When he had come to Yokai Academy a year and a half ago he wished not to stand out too much though his method would have most likely failed because he was wary of others finding out about his Fangire heritage. However, meeting a certain someone forced him to forget any notions he had about not interacting with others and allowed him to come out of his very literal shell. Since then he had made many new precious friends and though he had to resort to violent means beyond his normally gentle nature, he had fought to protect them many times over and through the course of his many battles he had gained a reputation among the student body as the strongest monster in Yokai Academy. Thus he had earned the admiration, affections and in some cases fear of his fellow classmates.

However, his reputation before seemed meager after his latest feat. Near the start of the school year, Wataru, along with his family and friends, had single-handedly protected the school from a horde of puppet Fangires with plans of overrunning the young monster children and demolishing the school that stood for peace with the human race. And it had been Wataru, alongside his reliable elder brother Taiga, and his beloved "Queen", who defeated the revived former King of the Fangires and brought an end to the seemingly endless battle. Since then his title as King of the Academy had become a badge of heroism that he wore with pride.

"Wataru-kun!" Wataru smiled as he heard the pleasing call of his aforementioned Queen. "Ohayo!" A beautiful girl with long pink hair and a silver cross with a red gem in its center ran to his side, and affectionately took his hand with her own.

"Ohayo, Moka-san," Wataru smiled to his pink haired lover affectionately. Immediately the looks from the couple's classmates turned from awe and admiration to looks of jealousy, crestfallenness and scorn.

You see, as much as Wataru was a hero among the student body and Moka was a beautiful idol to the male students, the moment these two get together, their classmates' attitudes change. Well, for Wataru, it gets worse.

"Wataru-san…may I?" Moka's eyes looked yearning and the young Fandiri immediately understood.

"Of course." He then cocked his head to the side, exposing his neck to the pink haired girl.

"Capu-chu~!" Moka cooed as a pair of thin fangs was revealed behind her moist lips. She happily nipped into the side of his neck and drank lightly from his blood. Wataru had long since gotten used to the sting from the vampire's feeding and took the pain as the price for the two's personal display of affection. Still, there were always others who disapproved of the common occurrence.

"Stop that!" Wataru suddenly found his head jerked away from Moka and smothered in something soft and squishy.

"Kurumu-chan, I wasn't done!" Moka complained to the blue haired girl who now held Wataru's head hostage between her ample bosoms. The bluenette stuck her tongue out at Moka childishly.

"Your constant feeding on Wataru can't be good for his health. I can't have my Destined One die from being sucked dry like a ketchup packet, not when we have so many wonderful nights ahead of us!" Kurumu rubbed her beloved's hair affectionately against her chest until she suddenly noticed a red stain stemming onto her uniform. "Eeeeek! Wataru!" Kurumu allowed the Fandiri to fall from her grip as she suddenly realized that the blood was still stemming from Wataru's neck. The teen's eyes had become swirls as a tiny spout of blood shot up, most likely caused by Kurumu jerking Wataru's head away before Moka could lick the tiny wound closed.

"Looks like you're the one who'll be responsible for him dying of blood loss." A girl with shoulder length purple hair and wearing a mishmash of clothes not at all resembling the common uniform her fellow students wore suddenly appeared from a crouching position behind Wataru's bike, a tiny lollipop hanging from her mouth.

"Stupid big breasted cow!"

Clunk!

A metal wash pan suddenly appeared from the sky, smacking Kurumu's head and flooring the busty bluenette. A girl who couldn't be more than twelve suddenly went to Wataru's side. The young girl wore a modified uniform that resembled a witch's robe with a complimentary witch's hat and even had a witch's wand in hand. "Wataru-sama needs mouth to mouth!" She cried, taking in a deep breath before bending her head down to the nearly conscious boy's face. The young Witch was instantly lifted off the ground by the back of her shirt.

"Like hell I'll let you steal a kiss from Wataru, brat!" Kurumu had already recovered from the younger girl's sneak attack and was dragging the witch kicking and screaming away from the yet recovered Fandiri.

"Goshujin-sama needs a blood transfusion!" And yet another girl appeared, this time from out of thin air as she was carried by a set of black wings. This girl had long black hair and wore a fairly revealing maid's outfit. She too had a wand and with a wave of it she manifested an I.V. stand and a pack of blood matching Wataru's. The maid hastily stuck the tube into Wataru's arm, after stopping the wound on her master's neck of course, and allowed the life nectar to flow back into him.

All the while, the gathered students watched on, sweat dropping. It could be said, though, that many were envious of the young Fandiri for actually having such a large harem at his age, especially considering that the harem was made up of several of the school's most beautiful girls. First the beautiful vampiress, Moka Akashiya , then the super busty and sexy Succubus, Kurumu Kurono, the shy but subtly cute Mizore Shirayuki of the Yuki-onna, the adorable and intelligent Yukari Sendo and her fellow witch Ruby who acted as Wataru's personal maid. All these women were attractive in their own way and each and every one of them was in love with the same person: Wataru Kurenai.

"Minna…" Wataru, his revival appearing successful, smiled at his gathered friends. "Let's go to class before were late."

"HAI~!" The girls said as one, even Ruby before she remembered she wasn't a student.

* * *

"Ohayo, mi-nyaa!" A very cute woman wearing glasses and with two cat-like ears protruding from her hair greeted the group with a catty smile.

"Ohayo, Nekonome-sensei!" The teens gladly called back to their teacher and club proctor. Ever since his first year at Yokai Academy Wataru had attended the school's formerly inactive Newspaper Club; though not before a quick try with the school's Swim Club that forced Wataru to fight once again, though this time with a large number of students as his audience, leading to his current status as strongest in the school. The Newspaper Club seemed appealing to the low-stress preferring Fandiri, and with a kind teacher like Ms. Nekonome, it was the best choice. Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu had joined alongside him, and after a rocky beginning with Mizore she too joined as well to be closer to the kindly Wataru. The club would have been perfect if not for its "Oh so commendable" leader.

"Yo! Good morning, ladies! And Wataru." An older male student who wore a red head band over his shaggy black hair glided into the room with as much suave as he could muster. The teens rolled their eyes as one at their senior, the werewolf Gin. "Oi, what's with the greeting?!"

"Good morning, Gin-sempai," Wataru responded, mildly enthusiastically, to which Gin waved at him unenthusiastically. The senior was Wataru's friend by all means, but the womanizing Gin was much more interested in the harem of beautiful girls that Wataru had brought along with him. Gin himself was an admirer of Moka not too long ago and tried to take measures into forcing the male Fandiri away from the proverbial goddess by framing him into being called a Peeping Tom. Wataru managed to put the hormonal werewolf in his place before he could completely destroy Wataru's rep. Since then, the two boys had buried the hatchet and worked together with Moka and the others into reforming the Newspaper Club, though the pervy wolf often took advantage of his proximity with the beautiful girls to take some less than consensual shots of the girl's panties with his beloved camera.

"Ah, Kurenai-kun!" Ms. Nekonome's ears shot up as she seemed to remember something. "The principal wishes to speak with you about something."

"With me?" Wataru blinked. The principal was a powerful and wise man and one of the Three Dark Lords. The young Fandiri shuddered at whatever such a man would want of him.

* * *

**Same time, Tokyo**

"Hello~!" A shaggy headed man wearing a black tuxedo called out to a young woman with long black hair and wearing a high-school girl's uniform. The man waltzed up to the girl and smiled friendly-like. "How are you today, pretty lady?" The man's opening attempt at flirting would have normally been deemed pathetic but shockingly the words were spoken from a pair of sock puppets on the man's hands. "Would you like to come play with us?" One of them asked. "You would! Wouldn't you?" The other answered for the girl as the man suddenly took the girl by the hand and dragged her along with him.

"Excuse me!" The man stopped in his tracks and grimaced when he heard someone calling out to him. The culprit was a man in his early twenties who wore glasses and had short brown hair. He also wore a long sleeved black shirt under a white vest and matching pants and with a red tie around his neck and white fedora on his head. "Is your name Ryo Itoya?"

The puppeteer grimaced - he so hated dealing with men. "Why yes! How might I help you?" Ryo set his companion aside and bowed politely to the peculiarly dressed man.

"I'm a detective investigating a series of unusual murders that have been occurring in this area," The man explained. "A witness mentioned seeing someone matching your appearance at the scene of the crime and I wanted to know if you happened sees the murder take place."

Ryo placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Ah! You must be referring to those murders where all the victims so far have been women," Ryo deduced. "No, I'm sorry, but I didn't see the murder. I was lured to the scene when I heard the sound of people screaming and wanted to know what the fuss was about." Ryo shuddered, seemingly disturbed. "Oh, that poor woman. Her skin looked like pale glass." The detective jotted down Ryo's statement into a notepad he pulled from his pocket. "I can't imagine what could do something like that to a human being. Please, capture the despicable Dopant who committed such an atrocity and bring peace back to our fair city, keiji-san!" Ryo begged, seemingly whole heartedly. The detective suddenly ceased his jotting and looked up, smirking beneath his fedora.

"Funny, earlier you said you couldn't imagine what could do such a thing. And yet, you seem confident that it was a Dopant that did it."

Ryo blanched, realizing he had stupidly trapped himself. His instincts kicked in as he grabbed his companion once more and held her out in front of him, his hands threateningly poised around her throat. "Don't move!" The disturbed man demanded to the seemingly smug detective. "Come near me and I'll snap this girl's throat. Don't even think about trying to stop me alone."

The detective raised the brim of his hat and smirked wider. "Good thing I'm not alone. Right, partner?"

"Ah, Keitaro." Ryo looked down at his hostage who had finally spoken and realized she was holding up what seemed to be a blue digital camera and a bright yellow flash drive. The girl suddenly hit a button beneath the face of the drive before inserting it into the camera.

**"LUNA!"**

**"LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The camera suddenly flipped into the air, transforming into a mechanical bat. At the center of the bat's stomach was the camera-lens, which suddenly began to build up with yellow light in its core before bursting out as a harsh flash that blinded the unready Ryo. His hostage suddenly elbowed him in the stomach before rolling away from his grip to the detective's side. Her, or should I say, his wig fell off in the process.

"Nice job, Phillip," Keitaro grinned to his brother who crossed his arms over his chest smugly.

"It seems your hair brained scheme worked after all, Keitaro. Though, I would prefer not wearing this outfit," Phillip retorted, having to pat down his skirt uncomfortably.

"No choice," Keitaro shrugged. "Our theory was that his targets are always beautiful young girls. Not like we could ask Kanako or any of the girls back at the inn to play bait considering what this freak does to women. Plus, you look better in that dress than I do." Keitaro snickered to which his brother gave him a narrow eyed scowl.

"Bastards!" Their perp snarled hatefully at the two after he managed to clear his eyesight.

"This is your one and only warning to turn yourself in without a fight. Drop your Gaia Memory onto the ground before we're forced to destroy it," Keitaro threatened, pulling a red, 'U' shaped buckle from his jacket and placing it at his waist. Black straps shot from the sides of the buckle before forming into a belt around his waist, a similar belt instantly materializing around his partner's waist.

"Gaia Memory?" One of Ryo's hand puppets suddenly quipped.

"What are those?" The other quipped as well. Keitaro and Phillip looked to each other confused.

"I came to this city because I heard that Dopants had been rampaging around here sometime. I figured someone like me could thrive in this city while those freaks took all the blame." Rainbow colored, stained glass like markings suddenly broke out on the insane man's face as his eyes glowed bright yellow. "As much as I hate men, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make a meal of you two," Ryo snarled insanely as he threw his arms out widely and rainbow colored mist suddenly rose from his mutating body.

* * *

**Yokai Academy - Principal's Office**

As he was instructed, Wataru, along with Kivat, had made his way to the lower depths of the school to the large double doors that led to the principal's office. However, he was surprised to see who was waiting outside the office as well. "Nii-san!" Wataru called to his elder brother, Taiga, who was waiting alongside his flying white UFO-like partner, Sagark.

"Wataru." The tall, dark haired teen waved greeted his brother with a smile. "It seems we were called down for the same reason." The current Fangire king deduced.

"Indeed." Both boys jumped in shock as a man dressed in white priest robes appeared behind them. "So good of both Fangire Kings to come by." The Principal, Mikogami Tenmei, smiled beneath his hood. "Shall we?" The large double doors suddenly opened on their own, revealing a simple and fairly normal office which the Dark Lord stepped into with his hands behind his back. The two brothers looked to themselves nervously but followed the older Yokai in, their partners in tow.

"Now then..." Mikogami sat himself behind his desk and crossed his fingers knowingly as both boys sat themselves in chairs set out for them. "I have a proposition for the both of you."

"A proposition?" Taiga asked suspiciously. Though he respected the older Yokai as his and Wataru's mother did, the Dark Lord had always come across as a schemer to him and could never quite understand what he was plotting half the time.

Tenmei merely smiled under the King's scrutiny. "I believe it's about time we reform our Public Safety Committee." Tenmei started. "After the expulsion of the former Committee president, the Safety Committee has lost a lot of manpower due to many of the students loyal to Kuyo leaving with him. In fact, if not for its lack of fighting strength, the Committee may have been an asset the last year while we've been fighting several raids by Bishop and his upstart Fangires."

Wataru couldn't refute the logic. He and his friends had in fact dethroned the former Committee Commander, Kuyo, a Kitsune who despised humans with a passion, which included a half-human like Wataru. He had the Fandiri's friends held hostage and nearly had him publicly executed in front of the student body. Had someone other than Kuyo been in charge of the Public Safety Committee, Wataru may have welcomed the stronger students as allies in the battle against Bishop and his Fangire puppets. Still..."What does this have to do with us?"

"I'll get to the point. Kurenai-kun, Nobori-Kun. As the new leaders of the Fangire race as well as the two strongest students in the academy, I want the two of you to take over as the Co-Commanders of the Public Safety Committee and rebuild it from scratch."

"We'll do it," Taiga suddenly said.

"AH! Ano...!" Wataru was stunned to say the least. He would have never expected he would be asked to take on such a task, let alone that his brother would volunteer the both of them.

"Oh, apologies Otouto." Taiga immediately realized his inconsideration. "Mikogami-sama, it would be my pleasure to lead the school's Safety Committee but I cannot talk for my brother." Taiga nodded to his half-brother in apology.

"Well then, what say you, Kurenai-kun?" Mikogami scrutinized the heir of Kiva. Wataru met his gaze, his Fangire markings threatening to appear as his more violent side felt challenged by the Dark Lord.

"Mikogami-sama, I love this school as much as I love my home in the human world. I will always fight in order to defend it. But, I decided a year ago that the Newspaper Club was the perfect place for me, and it's where I share many memories with my friends. I can't leave it." Wataru bowed to the principal in apology and then turned to his elder brother. "Nii-san, I'm sorry I can't help you directly, but you know that Moka-san and I will always be ready to help you put anyone in their place."

"Of course!" Taiga grinned and held his hand out to his sibling which he clasped happily.

"It seems we have a decision then," Tenmei concluded, his smile did not change, implying he had expected such an outcome.

* * *

Later, after the two brothers had left the principal's office behind, they decided to take the long way back to class to chat alone.

"It still feels unreal," Taiga stated. "We defeated my Father, the former King, and Bishop. Hard to believe there's anything else to protect this place from."

"Mm." Wataru agreed. "We've had so many harsh battles this last year, but we came out on top, even stronger than before."

"You especially," Taiga chuckled. "I can still remember our childhood. Do you?"

"Of course!" Wataru smiled. "Back then we had a lot of fun. Nii-san always had to protect me though." Wataru rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at the memory still fresh in his head of his then best friend, now elder brother, coming to his rescue when other kids would pick on the younger, much more timid Wataru.

"Hey, you've saved me a few times. I'd say we're about even," Taiga chuckled as he good naturedly messed up his brother's hair. Wataru playfully shoved his brother away which the Fangire King responded in kind. Their walk had at some point taken them to a very familiar part of the forest surrounding the Academy.

"If I remember correctly, this is the place where you and I first fought, Otouto," Taiga recalled recognizing a clearing where he, under the presumption that Kiva, Wataru's alter ego, was a threat to the Fangire race, had fought both Kiva and Moka until he was forced to retreat. He remembered his chest aching for weeks after Moka had sliced a gash across his armor with the Garulu Saber.

"Yeah. Things were... different then," Wataru recalled his many fights against his brother as very unpleasant memories and was glad that his best friend possessed enough reason to understand that Kiva was not an enemy.

"You know..." Taiga started slipping a white hilt from his jacket, the Jacorder. "If I'm going to be working in the Safety Committee from now on, we might not be able to hang out, or spar, as much as we used to." Taiga then turned on his brother, a look of excitement in his eyes. "What do you say, Wataru? A little friendly bout between brothers."

Wataru's Fangire tattoos suddenly spread across his face as his alternate persona, Kurenai, took over. "You read my mind, Taiga nii-san." The two brothers squared off as Kurenai held his hand up to the air and Taiga removed the white glove on his hand.

"Kivat!"

"Sagark!"

Both bat-like creatures suddenly dived from the air and clashed in midair before flying to their respective partners.

"Yoshaa! Kivatte, ikuze!"

"Akyudnklhgddfbvj!"

"Gabu!" Kivat immediately sunk his fangs into Wataru's hand, prompting a flash of quicksilver chains to form around his waist before solidifying into a red belt. Sagark also attached himself to Taiga's waist, pointing his flat, circular head outward and summoning black straps from his body to wrap about the Fangire King's waist. Both brothers called out, "Henshin!" before Wataru attached Kivat, upside down to the buckle of his belt and Taiga stuck the Jacorder into the side of Sagark's body, causing red light to flow to the weapon. Both Riders were immediately covered in quicksilver that solidified into their respective armors, Kiva and Saga.

Kiva wore a black bodysuit under a silver metal biker jacket with red chest armor. His right leg was also covered in silver metal with chains across its front. His helmet was red with yellow Omnilens based off a pair of bat wings. Saga also had a black bodysuit, except his was covered in a white thorn design. Regal white and blue armor covered his chest and shoulders and his helmet was designed after a crown with blue Omnilens for eyes. The Jacorder had also gained a thin red blade which Saga raised like a rapier in challenge.

"Here I come, Kiva!"

"Got it, Saga!"

Both brothers charged at one another, Saga leading with his Jacorder and Wataru dashing in with his arms spread apart behind him.

* * *

**Back in Tokyo**

"Shit!" Keitaro ducked under the monster's swiping claws as the stained-glass monster slashed and rushed after the two detectives. "How the hell did this guy change without a Gaia Memory?" Keitaro demanded. As he had said, the murderer Ryo Itoya had suddenly changed before their eyes, without activating a Gaia Memory or even revealing a port from which he would insert it. He now appeared as a mostly black spider-like creature, with rainbow colored stained glass covering his chest, arms, shoulders and face. A large stained glass crest also rose up from his back and a pair of wicked pincers grew from his face.

"Intriguing," Phillip stated trying to keep back. "This creature resembles a monster I've only heard of in ancient texts. We may not be dealing with a Dopant after all."

"Really? What was your first clue!?" Keitaro snapped as he had to duck another of the spider monster's swinging claws. "Just hurry up and activate your Memory!" As he called out to his brother the elder Urashima pulled out a black USB-drive and mashed the button beneath its face.

**"Joker!"**

_"I don't know what you're trying to do but don't think I'm just going to let you do it!"_ Ryo snarled as he suddenly smashed down on the stained glass covering his arms. The glass shards suddenly fell to the ground and reformed into a single barrel shot gun that he quickly scooped off the ground and leveled it at Keitaro whose could only widen his eyes before a spray of bullets came hurdling toward him.

Rawr!

Before Keitaro's very eyes, Phillip suddenly stepped between him and the oncoming artillery. Phillip grinned confidently as the hail of bullets came within inches of him before a white blur leaped into the bullets' path, knocking them away with its tail and claws.

"Nice job, Fang," Phillip chuckled as the living Gaia Memory, modeled after a miniature white T-rex, jumped onto his outstretched palm. Phillip then pressed down on Fang's back to push the legs in and finally flipped its tail back to reveal the Memory inside. "This opponent won't be like our normal foes, Keitaro. I'll handle this one." Phillip declared as he held up the Fang Memory.

"Hmph!" Keitaro snorted as he held up his own Memory once again. "My partner is as reckless as ever."

**"Fang!"**

**"Joker"**

"Henshin!" The brothers Urashima called as one. Keitaro then shoved his black Memory into the left slot of his Driver, prompting the same Memory to appear in Phillip's driver. Phillip then inserted the Fang Memory and pushed both his slots to the side so that they formed a 'W' with the face of the Fang Memory running across the top of the 'W'.

**"Fang-Joker!"**

Keitaro instantly placed a hand to his Fedora as he fell backwards, seemingly unconscious. All the while, a mini gale had suddenly kicked up around Phillip as sparks of blue and black energy began discharging off him. The winds ripped asphalt from the ground, which vaporized and reformed across his body as they died down. Phillip held his hands to the side as he threw his head back and shouted a primal roar that made the stunned Ryo step back nervously.

_"Kamen Rider?!"_ Ryo called out in shock. The being before him wore a body suit that was white on its right side and black on the left with black and purple highlights on their respective sides. The Rider's armor was lined with spikes on his legs, arms and the sides of his helmet. Red eyes glared from the face of the bestial mask and a 'W' shaped antenna was placed into the center of the mask's forehead.

**"Now, time to count up your sins,"** Kamen Rider Double Fang-Joker declared, pointing at the spider creature in challenge. Ryo hissed menacingly and smashed down on the stain glass of his other arm. The glass shattered and reformed into a stained-glass patterned short sword that Ryo dual wielded with his shot gun. Double looked over his opponent's weapon-based assault and decided he needed to level the playing field. He pressed down on the horn of the Fang Memory, prompting a crescent white arm blade to form on his right forearm.

**"Arm Fang!"**

The two snarling combatants rushed each other and their blades clashed, sending sparks flying into the air. Ryo pressed down on his enemy's blade with his own and tried to level his gun at Double's head, but the Kamen Rider would have none of this and leaped up, kicking the monster in the face with a drop kick that sent him rolling back and his shotgun flying from his hands. Double decided to press the assault and pounced on the floored Ryo, clawing and growling as his blade cut into the murderer's black hide.

_"I said I can't stand men! Get off me!"_ He snarled as he managed to catch Double's blade between his pincers and stabbed his sword into the Rider's chest, forcing the savage Fang-Joker off him.

"This guy's tougher than he looks," Double's left eye flashed as Keitaro's voice could be heard.

"It has impressive physical strength," Double's right side concurred and pressed down Fang's horn twice in rapid succession. "We'll have to change tactics."

**"Shoulder Fang!"** The arm blade faded back into Double's arm and a white, tooth shaped spike grew from his shoulder. Double ripped the spike free of his armor and tossed it at the unaware beast as it zoomed through the air like a boomerang right for him. The Shoulder Fang twisted and turned through the air as it sliced into its target over and over, leaving Ryo helpless against the rapid assault. He managed to get his sword up to block but only managed to get his sword sliced in half as the flying fang ripped across the glass weapon. The Shoulder Fang then flew back to Double's waiting hand and he charged his opponent, holding the fang like a long knife.

_"AGHHHH!"_ Ryo cried out as the black and white Rider sliced a smoking gash across his chest.

"Even if there is no Memory to break, a Maximum Drive should finish you off either way," Keitaro declared as Double pressed down on the horn three times.

**"FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Double took a crouching stance with his right leg out in front of him. A white sickle blade grew from the side of his ankle this time and his body began to crackle with blue energy.

**"Fang Strizer!"** Keitaro and Phillip declared as one as Double leaped into the air and flew toward the wounded Ryo with a flying reverse roundhouse kick. Ryo watched in horror as the white saw blade came flying for him and decided at this point it would be better for his health to retreat.

_"Till next time, Kamen Rider!"_ The spider monster declared before his body suddenly became transparent and then faded away entirely. Double's kick hit only empty air as their target had suddenly slipped away.

"Damn!" Keitaro cursed, hating that they had let their perp, a wanted serial killer, slip though their fingers to continue his sick life style.

"Nothing to be done about it, Keitaro. We know what he looks like now and that he's not a Dopant, we can plan accordingly," Phillip reasoned to his brothers as he pushed the twin slots of the Double Driver together, preparing to de-henshin.

"I know that, but it still pisses-wait! Where's my body?!" Keitaro asked in shock when he finally noticed that his body was no longer where they had left it.

"Yoohoo!" Double turned at the call and blanched internally when they saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair that was topped with a pair of antenna-like ahoge sitting on a nearby bench with Keitaro's body lying next to her with his head in her lap. Her eyes were an olive-yellow and she wore a green shirt under a denim jacket with sleeves that were rolled up behind her wrist, as well as a pair of orange shorts. "Nice to see you again, Keitaro, Phillip-kun," The girl greeted coyly.

"Mi-Mizuho!" Keitaro's side of Double cried out in shock and recognition.

"Mizuho Fujisawa," Phillip recognized the girl as well, finally removing the Fang Memory from its slot, cancelling the transformation. The Double armor faded away leaving Phillip back in his regular, though unusually dressed form and Keitaro suddenly awoke with the grinning Mizuho still stroking his hair affectionately.

"So that was the rumored Kamen Rider I heard so much about," The girl stated as the detective removed himself from her lap.

"Mizuho...I can explain," Keitaro tried not to let it get out to too many people that he and Phillip were Double, the Kamen Rider that defended the city from the threat of Dopants.

"No need, Keitaro." The girl held up her hand to silence him. "I knew all about you two and what you've been doing for some time now."

"How?" Keitaro asked, surprised that his old friend claimed to know so much about their work.

"There's detective work and then there's Investigative Journalism, Keitaro," Mizuho said as she pulled out a note pad and pen. "You chose one road and I chose the other. And unlike you, I'm not 'Half-boiled' at my job." She joked.

"Hard-boiled!" The perturbed detective cried out in frustration, already fed up with that comment from his tenants at the Hinata-Sou. Phillip snickered at his brother's growing frustration.

"She seems to have you pegged already Keitaro."

"Well I certainly thought I had you pegged Phillip-kun," Mizuho stated to the confused Urashima. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." She held up her note pad to cover the grin spreading across her face. She of course was referring to the female high-school uniform that Phillip was wearing, which made the younger Urashima groan in realization.

"Another of my brother's Half-boiled schemes unfortunately," Phillip explained, prompting another outrage from his bespectacled partner.

"HARD! NOT HALF!" Keitaro roared in growing outrage before he turned to the Journalist. "Anyway, what do you want coming here?!" Keitaro was apparently in no mood and demanded for an answer with absolutely no jokes.

"Aright then." Mizuho dusted herself off as she sat up from the bench. "I am doing a story on the Kamen Riders seen in this city and I would like an interview with you to tell me as much about them as you can. Strictly anonymous, of course."

The two Urashimas looked to each other in shock and back to the reporter. "You want to interview us, about us?" Keitaro asked trying to get her meaning across.

"Yes, I want to know as much about the city's brave and super awesome defenders. And who better than the coolest of them all, Double himself!" Mizuho grabbed Keitaro's arm. The detective thought for a second, her compliments still clear in her head. Phillip sighed in defeat, the Reporter knew her interviews too well and went straight for inflating his ego.

"Strictly anonymous, you won't print any of the personal information you may stumble upon involving the Riders?"

"Of course, cross my heart," The girl replied cutely.

"Hmmmm!" Keitaro straightened himself out tried to give off a professional figure. "Well I suppose there's no harm in us illuminating a few details on the subject to you."

"Yay!" Mizuho cheered and grabbed onto the detective's arm happily. "Then let's go! I want to settle into the Hinata as soon as possible."

"Wait! You're staying at the Hinata?" Keitaro was thrown for a loop once more.

"What better place than the Rider detective's own office. I can't wait to take a dip in the onsen." Mizuho gazed dreamily out into space at the thought of soaking in the larger open air bath. She suddenly dragged the sputtering detective away, with Phillip in hot pursuit.

"Seems you've been played again, Keiataro," Phillip commented which made Keitaro run a hand across his face in defeat. How was he going to explain this to the rest of his tenants, especially Kitsune?

* * *

**Yokai Academy Forest**

Pant! Pant!

The two Fangire royals had been at it for what felt like an hour. Kiva had kept up a mighty offensive, pressing his attack with a barrage of punches and kicks that kept Saga on his guard, using his rapier to block and parry the younger King's blows. At one point, Wataru had hooked his legs onto a low hanging branch and began delivering a barrage of downward punches that forced the current King to raise his arms up in defense. Taiga decided it was high time he took the offensive and he immediately switched his Jacorder into Bute Mode, sending the whip wrapping around Wataru's waist and bringing him crashing to the ground. The King then tossed his younger brother against a far tree. Since then the two had kept an on and off exchange of blows with Taiga finding an edge thanks to his weapon's ability to shift between short and mid-range attacks. Wataru had decided to level the playing field and called Tatsulot to the field. The golden dragon instantly came to his master's side, releasing a blast of fire that summoned Zanvat, Kiva's regal blade. With the demon sword's incredible power on his side Wataru had matched his brother's weapon powered assault with impunity. The two had been clashing with their swords for some time before exhaustion began to take over, forcing Kiva to his knee with Zanvat holding him up and Saga to lean back against a nearby tree. They stared at each other as they gasped for breath.

"You...don't know when to quit... do you?" Taiga chuckled between difficult breaths.

Wataru chuckled as well before removing the faceplate covering Zanvat's eyes. "I'm your little brother after all, Taiga nii-san. I can't stand to lose!" He pressed the faceplate/Fuestle to Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

"Indeed, you and I have been rivals in more than one way." Taiga pulled his own white fuestle from his belt and pressed it into Sagark's mouth.

"Wake up!"

Kiva held Zanvat out in front of him and slowly ran the large yellow bat hilt over his broadsword's translucent blade, charging it with crimson red energy. Saga pressed the pommel of his Jacorder into the side of his buckle and pulled it free. A red energy chain followed the rapier weapon, charging it with red energy as well. Kiva held the Zanvat Sword out beside him and charged for his brother who raised his energy charged weapon in a fencer's stance, preparing to thrust. The young Kiva had just closed the distance between them and slashed horizontally, just as Taiga stabbed ahead with his own.

Shing!

Stillness. Kiva and Saga stood facing each other, the Jacorder leveled at Wataru's throat and the Zanvat Sword resting dangerously close to Taiga's abdomen. With even the slightest twitch either one of these two warriors could have been either sliced in two or have his throat gouged out. They panted with barely contained excitement and pulled their weapons away. As one they fell to their knees exhausted and their armor fell away.

"Well that sucked," Taiga commented leaning back on his haunches. "How many draws does that make?"

Wataru chuckled and sat crossed legged as he tried to catch his breath. "I lost count, but last I checked you were still ahead by one." Ever the loyal younger brother, Wataru admitted his loss with pride.

"Heh! Sweet talker." Taiga grinned and pulled himself up, holding a hand out to his sibling. "No wonder those girls fight over you so much."

Wataru took his elder brother's hand with a smile. "I know you'll do wonderfully running the Safety Committee, nii-san. But don't expect me to just sit back whenever there's a crisis. I have my own responsibilities to defend this school and I'll always protect it," Wataru promised, his Fangire tattoos showing - implying that Kurenai was also talking.

"Wouldn't think of it, otouto." Taiga clasped his best friend's hand, a promise between comrades and brothers. "C'mon, let's go."

"Mm!" Wataru agreed and the two brothers turned from the tree dominated woods toward the Academy they called home. What they didn't know was that someone had been observing them from a distance, hidden by a large cluster of trees. The figure fixed his glasses into position and rubbed a hand through his light brown hair.

"So those are the heirs of Kiva," The tall man muttered to himself. "Anti-Thesis may have need of that power."

* * *

**CMR Rosa: Hey everybody I hope you like the new chapter, as you noticed I introduce a new character Mizuho Fujisawa, for those of you who don,t know her she a ****video game character, Mizuho is a Tokyo University student that only appears in the two Dreamcast games: Love Hina: Totsuzen no Engeji Happening and Love Hina: Smile Again. She was employed by Hina Urashima to tutor Keitaro, she promised that, should Keitaro fail his entrance exam, she would take responsibility and take him as her husband. I ask Kamen Rider Chrome if he can use her and he said to write up a scene with her and he see, but then Despicable-D thought she fit in this story so we ****decide to use her here, how she will effect this story, your going to have to read and find out.**


	3. Old and New Friend

**Double and Kiva: The Great Monster War**

**Chapter 2: Old and New Friend**

**Written by: CMR Rosa, busterleader92 and Despicable-D**

**Hinata Sou**

"Well, here goes nothing," Keitaro muttered as he walked up the steps of the large, red inn that was his and Phillip's place of business and home; the Hinata Sou. "We're back!" The young detective called as he pushed open the sliding door.

"Welcome back," A young woman with dark reddish-brown hair greeted them as they entered, a cigarette in her mouth which she took a quick drag from. "How did it go?"

"The perp got away. Strange thing was, he wasn't a Dopant." Keitaro admitted to his aunt, slightly dejected. The woman, Haruka, raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Don't tell me a normal human was responsible for those deaths."

"It may not have been a Dopant but it was no normal human being either," Phillip explained. "And after a bit of research I'll hopefully be able to identify it." With that, the younger Urashima stepped past Haruka to head up to his and Keitaro's room.

"Phillip-niichan!" A girl with black hair and wearing gothic styled clothes suddenly came rushing down the stairs, catching the bookworm as he was heading up. "Where is Onii-chan?" She asked.

"At the front door with Haruka and Miz–" The girl was already gone before he could even finish his sentence.

"Keitaro-niichan!" The goth called angrily as she rounded on the bespectacled detective. "Why didn't you let me come with you!?" She demanded crossly.

Keitaro sighed, having expected to have to deal with this but not really wishing to. "As I told you Kanako, this perp's usual targets are women. If things went wrong, which they nearly did, the one who would be most at risk is you."

"But I'm a member of this agency too!" Kanako argued and then pulled out a red buckle similar to Keitaro's and Phillip's Double Drivers except this one had only one slot. "I'm a Kamen Rider too and I can take care of myself."

"Heeheehee. Same old, Kanako-chan!" The youngest Urashima looked over her brother's shoulder to see the smiling Mizuho waving at her.

"Fujisawa-san!" Kanako rushed by her brother and aunt to embrace the female journalist which the grinning Mizuho gladly returned. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," she explained. "I just got your brother to agree to let me stay at the inn while I interview him."

"Oh! Sempai, you're getting interviewed?" A girl even younger than Kanako entered the hallway as well. She had short, navy colored hair and wore a girl's school uniform.

"Who would want to interview this dork for anything?" Another girl in a school uniform came in after her; this girl had blonde hair that was put in pig-tails.

"Yay, Keitaro's gonna be on TV!" A girl with tanned skin and light yellow hair came flying into the hallway, her low altitude flight ending with her feet smashing into the shocked Keitaro's face, literally punting him back out the door and into the garden outside.

"Ara!" A beautiful young woman with long brown hair tied back into a braid stared down at Keitaro who was currently seeing stars. Her companion, an orange haired woman wearing thin rimmed glasses, sighed in exasperation.

"Kaolla's in hyper mode again it seems," The orange haired girl said, noticing the shoeprints on Keitaro's face.

"Oww," Keitaro groaned as he pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "Why does she only kick me when she's excited?" The first of the middle school girls came outside to check on the possibly injured Keitaro while the blonde middle schooler just laughed from the doorway at the detective's expense. Haruka casually took another puff from her death stick, not showing too much concern that her nephew just got drop kicked by one of his tenants. Mizuho looked on with a nervous sweat drop forming on her brow.

"Does this happen often?" She asked Kanako, who sighed just as the glasses wearing woman did earlier.

"Sometimes, usually Keitaro-niichan's fast enough to dodge most of them but Kaolla-san manages to get in a lucky one every once in a while." The gathered residents of the Hinata had started to notice the new girl speaking with Kanako and stepped up to introduce themselves.

"So, you must be an old friend of my niece and nephews," Haruka stated. "I'm Haruka Urashima, I'm what you would call the "Den-mother" around here. I also run the tea shop nearby." She introduced between drags.

"I'm Sarah McDougal. Nice to meet'cha!" The blonde middle schooler introduced herself with a grin.

"Um…my name is Shinobu Maehara. It's very nice to make your acquaintance," The dark haired girl introduced herself with as much politeness as she could muster.

"Kaolla Su of the Kingdom of MolMol!" The tanned teen cooed, suddenly and happily embracing the surprised Mizuho in a big hug.

"My name is Mutsumi Oto…hi–" Thud! Mizuho blanched as the beautiful brunette suddenly started to pitch backwards only for her orange haired friend to catch her before she hit her head on the stairs.

"Don't worry, this happens a lot," The girl who introduced herself as Naru Narusegawa explained. "As long as someone's with her to look out for her when she leaves the house we know she's safe."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Mizuho bowed to each in turn, once Kaolla let go of her that is. "I'll be living here with you all for a while so I hope not to bother you too much and we can all get along."

"As long as you don't try to steal Phillip from me, we'll be great friends!" Sarah grinned and gave the sweating Mizuho a thumbs-up.

"Good, looks like we're all getting along just fine," Keitaro smiled as he came up to the gathering of his current and future tenants. He suddenly remembered about his brother and how he was currently alone looking through the Gaia Library. "I've got to head up to my office and make sure Phillip doesn't get distracted while he researches our perp. Why don't you girls show Mizuho to the hot springs?" He suggested as he headed towards the stairs.

"Aw, Keitaro-kun! My interview…" Mizuho called after him.

"It can wait until after we catch this crook, Mizuho," Keitaro explained as jogged up the stairs.

"Of course, the case always comes first," Mizuho agreed, though to Haruka a hint of sadness was etched in her voice. Naru set a hand on the journalist's shoulder and pushed her toward the natural therapeutic spring that was the highlight of the Hinata.

"Motoko-chan and the others are in the bath right now so we can introduce you," Naru said optimistically. As the group of girls was heading to the back of the Inn, Mizuho noticed that Keitaro had been stopped midway up the stairs by a lovely, silvery haired woman with half closed eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Kei~" The foxy woman cooed as she wrapped her arms around the detective enticingly. "Want to join me for a cold one?"

"Are you drinking this early again, Kit?" Keitaro chuckled slightly. "I'll join you in a minute, I just need to get some work taken care of right away. Alright?"

"Hurry back," The drunken woman called Kitsune agreed and then planted a quick peck on his lips to which he returned with a smile. Mizuho couldn't help but look away flushed.

* * *

"Eh?! You're here to interview the city's Kamen Riders?!" The Hinata Sou girls called out as one. The group had led Mizuho to the hot springs, the big attraction of the Inn, and Mizuho got to meet the remaining tenants. There was Motoko Aoyama, a girl of high-school age with long black hair that she had tied up in a bun while in the steaming bath. Queen and Elizabeth, twin girls also in high school who would have been almost identical if not for their hair styles; Queen's bangs were parted, revealing her forehead, while Elizabeth's bangs covered her own. Lastly there was Akiko Narumi, whom Mizuho had heard of through Keitaro, being the daughter of Keitaro's mentor: Sokichi Narumi. Mizuho had just explained to the girls her reason for coming to Hinata Hot Springs and why she was planning to interview Keitaro.

"I can't believe it," Naru sighed, covering her face with her hands. "It took us forever to find out that our very own Landlords were the Kamen Rider and yet you can figure it out on your own." The Tokyo U. student sighed mortified, seeing the irony of it all despite her high intellect.

"I've worked with Keitaro for a long time, so I know him well enough to recognize his mannerisms by rumor alone," Mizuho explained, smiling.

"So did Fujisawa-chan work with my Father too?" Akiko asked curiously to which Mizuho shook her head.

"I didn't have the pleasure to work with Narumi-san I'm afraid. But I worked with Keitaro a lot while he was under Narumi-san's apprenticeship. I was working toward my dream to be a journalist same as how Keitaro was working to be a hard-boiled detective. We traveled the same circles and we sort of…flocked to each other." Mizuho paused at that last point to which the other girls stared confused save for Kanako who remained silent.

"So what kind of cases did you and Keitaro-kun work on?" Mutsumi asked, trying to cut through the tension.

Mizuho perked up a bit at the question and seemed to think back, a wash of nostalgia bringing a smile to her face as the old memories set in.

"Well, I can still remember the first case Keitaro and I collaborated on. It was on an extortion/blackmail scandal happening at our old middle school." Mizuho then looked to her audience and realized there were some fairly young listeners. "Maybe I shouldn't tell this story, it might not be appropriate to tell around younger kids." She of course was referring to Shinobu, Kaolla and Sarah. To which the three girls picked up on immediately.

"Hey! My Dad is an archaeologist who deals with all kinds of stuff that's not on the up and up!" Sarah exclaimed. "I can handle whatever you throw at me!"

"My country has been at war for years with the cursed PolPol! I'm not new to dark stuff!" Kaolla also added in. "Plus, I want to hear about how cool Keitaro was before he was a Kamen Rider."

Shinobu did not share her friend's enthusiasm in the face of the illicit but she also didn't want to keep everyone from hearing a story they were all clearly interested in hearing. "I-I'll try to not be too scared," She promised.

"Well, if you're all sure," Mizuho conceded. She was about to begin telling the story when the screen door slid open and the same blonde haired woman she saw kissing Keitaro earlier entered. She was clearly drunk as her face was flushed pink, and she seemed barely aware that her towel was slipping, revealing a bit of her ample bosom.

"Hey guys!" She called out as she slipped into the bath with her friends. "Hic! Just thought I'd get some air to clear my head and heard we've got a new girl. You haven't started the groping without me have you?"

After an amusing series of events where Motoko and Naru tried to pry the drunken Kitsune's hands off the startled Mizuho's chest, Kitsune ultimately felt up Shinobu's smaller breast, mortifying the girl and causing her to run crying out of the bath house with her towel thankfully wrapped around her.

"Well, that solves one problem." Queen admitted, slightly glad that the most worrisome of their group had left since Mizuho was so worried about telling it around young children.

"Please continue with your story, Fujisawa-dono." Motoko invited the still slightly flustered journalist.

"R-right." Mizuho took in a deep breath and recited the events to the best of her memory.

"It was back in middle school. I was 13 years old, Keitaro was 14 and had recently began working under Narumi-san. We noticed that one of our school mates, a girl named Mayumi Hashimoto, had been acting strangely. Being the inquiring young lass that I was, I decided to investigate and tailed her during her breaks from class and after school."

"Isn't that called stalking?" Naru asked, to which Sarah, Kaolla, Akiko and Elizabeth shushed her, already completely wrapped up in the story.

Mizuho continued. "I soon found out that Mayumi had begun hanging out with a group of girls in our grade that she didn't normally hang around with. But it wasn't as innocent as suddenly joining a new clique of friends, oh no! These girls treated Mayumi as a slave - forcing her to buy drinks for them, paying for their meals at cafés and restaurants, and taking whatever chance they could to extort money from her. All the while poor Mayumi only stood there with a trapped expression on her face. I could barely stop myself from just going out and socking those girls for bullying Mayumi like that, but I knew that there was more to this than just bullying. The leader of the group, a girl named Aya Kuroda seemed to have her hooks in Mayumi somehow and I knew just confronting her without proof of her blackmail would only make things worse for Mayumi. That's when I roped Keitaro into helping me. I begged him to use the detective know-how he learned from Narumi-san to find evidence and expose Kuroda and her friends. He was hesitant at first but I invited him to join one of my stake-outs so he could see for himself what was going on. Although, even I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen that night." Mizuho's gaze sank as her face filled with sorrow.

"What?" Naru asked, as she was now just as enthralled by this story as her younger friends.

"That night, Keitaro and I followed Mayumi and Kuroda's group to the arcade district. We were just out of earshot so we couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but the gist was that they were suggesting to Mayumi how she could make more money that they could extort from her. Mayumi seemed completely against it at first but Kuroda said something that immediately forced Mayumi into compliance. After that…" Mizuho paused only for a moment as a feeling of revulsion took over her. "After that, Keitaro and I had to watch as Mayumi walked up to a random man, took him by the arm and…led him away to a place the two could be alone."

The Hinata group stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

"They forced her…to prostitute herself?" Motoko said, half disgusted, half outraged.

"How despicable," Akiko gasped. "I didn't hear anything about this."

"Poor Mayumi!" Sarah started to bawl loudly as the sad tone of the story had struck her heart.

"I say -hic!- we hunt those bitches down an' -hic!- throttle them! Naru, Aoyama-san, you in!?" Kitsune attempted to rouse the girls into forming some kind of vengeful posse, completely unaware this was a story less than a decade old.

"I didn't see what happened afterward. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away before I saw anything else that would horrify me. Only Keitaro remained, I never asked him what happened afterwards, I didn't want to know. All I knew was that I was going to make Aya Kuroda pay."

* * *

_**(Flashback, seven years prior, Mizuho's POV)**_

_"Bitch!" I snarled as I grabbed Aya, an attractive girl with golden brown locks and blue eyes, by the collar and slammed her against the wall. I had cornered her on her way home from school when she had split off from the rest of her group. She stared at me with a mixture of fear and confusion. She knew we went to school together but we didn't know each other well enough for her to understand why I'd be angry at her. I made my reason clear with the palm of my hand. "How dare you treat Mayumi-san like this!"_

_Aya understood then as she massaged her bruised cheek. "Did that little bitch squeal? I thought she had learned her place by now." The girl seemed completely indifferent to her very clear crimes._

_"How can you treat another person like this?" I demanded, my fists were clenched, I didn't know what I was capable of doing at that moment._

_"Oh please," Kuroda flipped her hair back haughtily and sneered at me. "You're starting to sound like some clichéd heroine in a bad drama."_

_"You are…pure scum," I practically seethed from the disgust I felt. "I won't allow you to continue doing this to Mayumi-san any longer!"_

_"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" Aya suddenly grasped her mid section as she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my god! Just how clichéd can you get?!" A triumphant grin spread across the malicious girl's face as she flipped open her cell phone, turned the device toward me and revealed what was on the screen. My eyes widened as I saw an exact image of the events that played out last night. The pic showed a middle-school girl with black hair tied in pony tails walking alongside a man of about college age with the girl's arm wrapped around the man's arm._

_"Before you even think about smashing my phone…"Aya started as she closed her cell. "My friends have this picture on their phones as well."_

_"You wouldn't…"I gasped, instantly realizing her plan._

_"Precious little Mayumi's future now lies in my hands. I wonder just how many high schools will take in an applicant who has a history of hooking. Of course, if she continues to do what I say she won't need to worry about that," Aya grinned maliciously as she rubbed her bruised cheek. "You know, my cheek has really started to sting. I may have a broken jaw. I doubt Mayumi will be able to pay off my medical bills herself."_

_I clenched my fist in sorrow as I picked up on what she was demanding. "You win, just don't post that pic."_

_"Very good. Now we're learning how things work. My jaw is actually starting to feel better now, so Mayumi won't have to pay for my bills after all," The pompous teen giggled, knowing she had just gained a new financial cash cow. "Just one thing first…" Aya flipped open her phone once again and activated the camera function. "Lift up your skirt."_

_"What?!"_

_"Oh, now it won't do if I have dirt on just Mayumi. You won't even need to whore yourself out. Just a quick panty flash, and give us a big smile while you're at it."_

_My hands shook hesitantly as they hovered inches away from my skirt. I knew that if I didn't comply Mayumi would be the one who'd pay for it. But still, I hesitated to do what she demanded. No self-respecting person would comply just like that._

_"What's the hold up? And where's my smile?"_

_"H-hai." I had no choice, she'd beaten me completely._

_**"SPIDER!"**_

_Aya shrieked in shock as a net of stringy yellow thread wrenched her phone from her hand. The cellular phone flew through the air and landed in the hands of a familiar bespectacled young man._

_"Keitaro-kun!" I gasped in both shock and joy. I had no idea where he got the small mechanical spider that had produced the yellow webbing or why he was now wearing a plaid patterned, black and white fedora, but the new, stronger look in his eyes revealed he had come to put a stop to all this._

_"Mizuho, daijobu?" He asked as I rushed to his side. I nodded and then noticed who else had come._

_"Mayumi!" I gasped, not expecting to see her here of all places._

_"Hashimoto-san revealed everything to me," Keitaro explained as he moved to stand between us and Aya. "Apparently Mayumi is in debt to Kuroda for 100,000 yen and Aya has been forcing her to pay off the interest by financially supporting Kuroda and her friends."_

_Aya bit her lower lip in outrage as she glared daggers at Mayumi who quickly dashed behind me in fright. "You bitch! Where did you find the guts to defy me when you couldn't even go through with whoring yourself out?!" My heart instantly filled with relief upon hearing that Mayumi hadn't actually slept with that man._

_"It's over Kuroda," Keitaro more commanded than stated. "Once we reveal what you've been doing to the authorities you'll be thrown in Juvie for a good long time for extortion, blackmail and prostitution."_

_"And how do you plan on doing that?" Aya demanded still believing the situation was in her favor. "Once my friends upload that pic online, Mayumi's reputation will go straight into the gutter and it'll be her word against mine. Besides, you have nothing to back you up."_

_Keitaro paused for only a second before he reached into his school jacket to reveal a plain white envelope. "I have your prints," He stated._

_"What?" Aya asked, confused what he was getting at. Keitaro opened the envelope and revealed it was full of yen bills._

_"Mayumi explained that you lent her 100,000 yen to replace a donation complied by her class that she had been in charge of and somehow misplaced. I find it kind of strange that a middle-schooler has 100 grand she can lend out so flippantly."_

_"My parents are generous with my allowance, so what?" A bead sweat ran down Aya's head but she still held Keitaro's gaze._

_"I doubt that'll hold up in court but I'll humor you," Keitaro sighed as he picked several specific bills from the folder. "I'd like to point out these are the same yen bills you lent to Mashimoto-san and she turned in. Now let me ask you, where could your parents have obtained freshly produced yen bills that not only have your classmates' finger prints on them as well as yours, not to mention have clear features that reveal that they've been handled by members of your class as well?" Aya stayed silent so Keitaro continued. "For instance…" Keitaro picked a few random bills, some covered in crude language and remarks badly scrawled in messy kanji. "The scribbles absently drawn onto these notes are a dead ringer for some of your classmates. Explain that." Aya was still silent._

_"Keitaro-kun, what are you getting at?" I asked barely following his back and forth with Aya._

_"I'm saying Mayumi never misplaced the donations at all. Kuroda stole them and gave them back to her in a new packaging, her prints and those of her friends are all over these bills that clearly show evidence of one being handled by other students." Keitaro revealed, slipping the folder back into his jacket._

_Aya lowered her head in defeat. "So what do I have to do to make you forget all about this?" She seems to plead more than ask._

_Keitaro shook his head. "You don't have to do anything. I am going forward with this evidence and you are going to pay for your crimes." Aya's head shot up and her face twisted in pure hatred._

_"Then I'll have my friends post the picture up and take Mayumi down with me, either way she'll be revealed as a whore who sleeps with older men for money!"_

_Keitaro shook his head once again and tossed Aya her phone back. "You're wrong, it'll just be another nail in your coffin." Keitaro turned his back on the seething Aya. "The moment we present our story and evidence, that picture will be used as further proof that Mayumi had to prostitute herself to support your demands. Mayumi will be painted more as a victim and your reputation will be the one to suffer. You lose entirely, Aya Kuroda."_

_Aya collapsed then as she sank to her knees. Her hands clawed into her once gorgeous hair and tears distorted her beautiful blue eyes. She knew then, she completely hit rock bottom._

_"Let's go, you two," Keitaro said as he led both Mayumi and I away from the scene of the wailing Aya. I had no idea how he did it but just as I had thought defeat was at hand, Keitaro Urashima turned it into an overwhelming victory. And I was happy that he had been at my side for this._

_**Present (end flashback)**_

* * *

"From then on, Keitaro and I worked together for several more cases, with Narumi-san's approval of course. We were the best team and friends up until just before Narumi's…unfortunate accident." Mizuho never learned the full details of Narumi Sokichi's death, only that he had been shot and killed during a case, a likely outcome in the aged P.I.'s line of work. Still, she had her suspicions that it was related to the events of Keitaro's family adopting Phillip as well as Keitaro and Phillip becoming the two-in-one Kamen Rider. She had a lot of questions she wanted Keitaro and Phillip to answer about their origins, but for now she had a fully enthralled audience to entertain.

"Wow…so the detective dork actually used to be pretty cool before he met Phillip." Sarah had to admit.

"Even before he was a Kamen Rider, Keitaro was really cool!" Kaolla agreed.

"I assume that deplorable woman got what she deserved?" Motoko inquired, ever vindictive to those who do evil.

Mizuho nodded. "Aya was sent to Juvenile hall and Mayumi's peaceful school life returned. Though I hear she did get chewed out by her parents because she sold various valuables around her house in order to pay back the false debt. She often expressed to Keitaro-kun and I that if we hadn't stepped in and saved her she might have tried something really desperate. I haven't really heard about Aya since then. From what I understand she stayed in Juvie into her high school years."

"Hic! At least that bitch is off the streets," Mitsune stated, probably more harshly than she would have said sober.

"It's funny though, this is actually the first time we've heard about any of this," Naru observed. "How come Keitaro-kun never mentioned having worked with you in the past?"

Mizuho looked distant for a few moments as she mulled over Naru's query. She then sighed as if she had made some kind of decision.

"It would most likely pain him to tell the story considering how much he tries to act like a guy who's always in control." Save for Kanako who looked away, the girls of Hinata Sou blinked in confusion. Mizuho tried her best to put on an accepting smile. "We broke up not too long before he became an official detective."

Naru, Motoko, Sarah, Kaolla, Mutsumi, Akiko, Queen and Elizabeth all stared at the journalist with eyes wide and jaws poised to drop. Only Kanako and Kitsune didn't react as one was already privy to the knowledge of her brother's previous relationship and the other was too buzzed to register what she was saying yet.

"You…and Keitaro-kun?" Akiko stuttered, nobody told her about this beforehand!

Mizuho nodded, though her smile seemed to weaken. Her eyes then landed on the blushing and dazed Kitsune who seemed to be paying little attention to the rising awkwardness within the outdoor bath. "Mitsune-san." Mizuho suddenly called the drunken blonde's attention to her.

"Eh? Hic!"

"I have a request for you…" Mizuho pulled her knees beneath her and bowed respectively to the dazed woman. "Keitaro-kun has his faults, like how he tries way too hard at being a detective like Narumi-san and how he gets upset when people point out he's more 'half –boiled" than hard boiled. Not to mention how he often forgets important dates because he's hard at work with a case. Also…" Mizuho continued on with several more points poking holes into the detective's character including more on his inferiority complex as well as his stubborn nature. "I would be eternally grateful if you were to look after Keitaro-kun for me. As a request from his ex-girlfriend to his current one."

The gathered girls looked on stunned at the sight of the once composed and mature journalist lowering her head to Kitsune who was still in the process of registering the fact that she was even talking to her boyfriend's ex. Even Kanako was stunned. All the while, a loud series of sneezes could be heard from the inn's top floor.

* * *

**Keitaro and Phillip's office**

"Ah-CHOO!" Keitaro had to rub his nose for what seemed like the seventh time in the past five minutes. 'Somebody must really hate me if they have that many things to say behind my back.' He pondered to himself, as more than a few names came to mind over the culprit's identity. "Oh well." He decided wasting his brain power over a superstition wasn't exactly a fruitful use of his time, for now he needed to be ready as his partner delved into the vast virtual data space known as the Gaia Library.

"Keywords: …" Keitaro started, recalling various details about the creature with the purpose of reciting them as 'keywords' Phillip could use to narrow down his search.

"Stain glass, natural transformation ability, feeds on human beings…"

"Got it," Phillip muttered, the younger Urashima actually stood only 5 feet from his brother, his head was slumped back, his eyes were closed and his arms were spread wide. His mind was elsewhere, within the Gaia Library.

Books and shelves zoomed across the white space as Keitaro's keywords removed all non-relevant search results with the purpose of leaving a few or, depending on the keywords they use, only one book. The shelves had already completely receded and only a few books remained, but they were still too many to properly narrow down the search.

"We may need just one more keyword to get what we're looking for, Keitaro," Phillip called to his brother.

The detective placed a hand to his chin as he brainstormed for the last clue they needed to identify their perp. 'Think!' He mentally commanded himself. 'Think of things he said or did.' Keitaro once again mulled over every last detail of their fight with the mysterious monster. What was he missing?

Then it came to him. "Phillip, add in: 'Disguised as human'."

"Hmm," Phillip pondered his brother's revelation for a moment. "You may have a point. We may have wrongly deduced this was a human with the ability to change into a kaijin, not the other way around. Processing." With that, all but one of the remaining books flew away into the void with the rest of the less relevant data.

"Bing-?!" Phillip stopped mid cheer when he realized he wasn't reaching for a book at all. It was a small rectangular card, a reference card to be precise, like what would be inside library books.

"Strange." This was certainly abnormal to the bookworm. Often he had been denied access to certain information involving the secrets of the organization, Museum, which developed and distributed the Gaia Memories, Phillip's own past and his relation to Museum. But for him to be presented something other than the information he desired had never happened before. Curious as to what this new development implied, he looked over the computerized text printed across the card.

**Fangire Reference Data**

**Status: Checked Out**

**Overdue by 23 years**

Phillip mulled over the three lines of text printed on the card. On the one hand, they now had a name for the strange creature they fought earlier. On the other…Phillip rapidly scanned the two middle words over and over again. His virtual eyes dancing within their sockets as they moved from left to right.

Checked…out.

Checked…Out.

Checked Out.

The tension within Phillip burst him out of his trance as he loudly called out, "CHECKED OUT!?"

"Whoa!" Keitaro jumped back as his brother exploded into actions, rapidly and madly pacing across the floor as he went to the black board and began scribbling the two cursed words over and over again. He soon ran out of space on the board and moved onto the wall, then the floor and Keitaro was scared that if he could, his brother might've started writing it on the ceiling as well.

"It's inconceivable! How could any piece of information from the Gaia Library be denied to me in such a way? I can understand being banned from seeing the information but Checked Out implies that the information has been literally removed from my knowledge. It's inconceivable!"

"Oh brother!" Phillip's obsessive level had just reached critical mass, and it didn't look like they would be getting any work done until he tired himself out. Keitaro sighed and hunkered down behind his desk. Only thing he could do right now was wait and make sure Phillip didn't escape the confines of their room and start scribbling across the entire inn.

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

"Good work today, everyone!" Ms. Nekonome complimented the various members of the Newspaper club.

"Finally, we're done!" Kurumu stretched her back in relief, making sure to make her breasts jiggle in case Wataru was looking. The gathered teens had been working for hours on their first editorial of the school year, gathering comments from teachers and students both returning and new on what they hoped for the year to come. They felt very confident in their work and looked forward to handing out the new issue first thing in the morning.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka was at the Fangire Royal's side almost instantly as the group left their club room to head to their dorms. The vampire hooked her arms through Wataru's and smiled up at him, causing him to blush shyly. "Can I ride home with you tonight?" She asked, hoping for the chance for alone time with her boyfriend, with the close proximity of the bike as an added bonus.

"No fair, Moka!" Kurumu quickly sprung to Wataru's side as well, grabbing his other arm and pulling it into her chest as she scowled at her pink haired friend. "You got to ride with him last time! It's my turn!" She proclaimed viciously.

Then, Mizore stepped in behind the startled Wataru, wrapping her arms around her love's neck and laying her head against his back. "I can't remember the last time I got a ride from Wataru-san, but if he'd like, I could take the wheel this time."

It went on for a few more moments as the girls argued back and forth on who would get to ride back to the dorms with Wataru who, as was usual for him, trapped in the middle and their friends Yukari and Gin watching with tired looks in their eyes, not surprised that the three were going at it, once again.

"Ano…I don't mind making three trips, but it will take some time and I don't want to make the last two wait too long," Wataru stated, trying to bring some diplomacy into his harem's newest argument.

"I'm fine with that! But now all we need to decide is who gets to go first and who has to wait in the cold. And I have just the answer to decide that," Kurumu stated, grinning. "The one with the most sex appeal goes first!" She called triumphantly, but then the succubus had to duck an icicle kunai going straight for her forehead. She was just about to turn on the Yuki-onna when a metal basin fell from the sky to bash her on the head.

"Whoops~" Yukari said halfheartedly, truthfully she had already began to understand that her crush, Wataru, would never see her as little more than like a little sister. Still, some residual feelings would remain and besides, the voluptuous succubus always knew how to gain her ire with her vanity over her figure.

Wataru was beginning to see that a whole new argument was beginning to crop up. "Umm…while you girls decide this amongst yourselves, I'll pull the bike around." The Fangire Royal retreated around the corner of the school, hearing his harem still arguing amongst themselves. At some point, Gin had suggested a "Wet T-shirt Contest" but Wataru was confident his suggestion was met with negative feelings as he heard a series of loud smacks and another loud metallic BONG!

"Phew!" He sighed. Even after so long being with those girls, and after expressing his love for each of them individually, he could never actually side with one of them over the others when they argue, even if he had technically chosen Moka to be his future "first wife". But for now, he was comfortable with life as it was and he knew that eventually the sister-like girls would come to a reasonable conclusion. Thus was the peace in life he enjoyed. But such peace can be easily shattered by just one scream.

"Fangire attack!"

Wataru halted in his steps as the cry caused a cold sweat to creep down his face. He immediately raced toward the sound of the screams that he believed came from the graveyard.

Wataru slid to a halt as he came to the tombstone-dominated area. His Fangire markings threatened to appear as a rage built up within him at the sight of his Fangire brethren attacking his fellow students. The Fangire in question were Rat Fangires, but they were completely unlike the Rats working under Bishop he and his friends had fought off in the past, colored pure white with yellow-gold highlighting instead of black and purple.

_"Chu! Chu!"_ The rats howled as one as they mercilessly beat the weaker Yokai teenagers aside. One in particular, not 5 feet from Wataru, was kicking a helpless young man in the kidneys, calling out in harmony with his brothers.

Wataru's markings finally flared forth, switching control over to the proud and more violent Kurenai who glared at the fiends with disgust.

"You there!" He called out, causing the rat closest to him to halt in what it was doing. "In the name of the Fangire King, I command you to stop. Otherwise I will execute you where you stand." A very real threat was laced in Kurenai's voice. Though Wataru had stopped seeing the Fangire as bloodthirsty monsters bent on exterminating humans and lesser Yokai, he had no mercy for those who refused to let go of the old ways laid out by Taiga's father and Bishop. The white rat seemed to look at Kurenai quizzically, before it called out once more and then lowered itself down to one knee in a show of respect. The other rats heard their comrade's call and ceased their tormenting of the students who understood the situation well enough to leave while their luck was good. The other rats soon began to converge on Wataru and the bowing rat. Wataru sighed in relief, as much as he hated to command by fear, it was a better alternative than fighting without talking things through first.

_"Chu!"_ Wataru soon felt the air rush out of his lungs as a pair of twin kicks struck him in the chest, sending him flying back to land hard against a tree. The two rats responsible howled hostilely as they landed from their flying kicks. In that one second that Wataru dropped his guard, the lead rat had adjusted his posture to allow his two closest comrades to use him as a springboard in order to gain more height for their attack.

"Damn…that hurt," Kurenai growled. "Guess there's no choice. KIVAT!"

"Yosha Wataru! Kivatte Ikuze!" The yellow bat wasted no time in appearing from the sky and rushing to his friend's side. "Gabu!" Kivat bit down on Wataru's outstretched hand, summoning the chains that became Kiva's belt around Wataru's waist.

"Henshin," Wataru called, flipping Kivat upside down and pressing him into place on the belt. His body erupted in quicksilver before reforming into Kamen Rider Kiva.

_"Chu! Chu!"_ The rats formed rank as Kiva charged at them. He leapt into their ranks, rolling to a stop and snapping a back-kick into the face of one unsuspecting Fangire. He then turned onto another rat, slamming his fist home into its face. He pulled back for another punch when two rats suddenly grabbed his arms, hauling him away from their recovering comrade who became just lucid enough to retaliate with a punch of his own into Kiva's chin.

Kurenai snarled in outrage, forcefully freeing one of his arms from the rat's grasp and wrenching the other's hands off of him.

"Know your place!" He snarled before landing an axe-kick to the skull of the rat that punched him. The Fangire crumbled under the powerful blow, shattering into white and yellow stained-glass shards.

The remaining rats watched this seemingly unfazed, but then each equipped themselves with a short sword or shot gun and reworked their line-up, with sword wielders in front and gunners behind. The sword wielders charged as the gunners let loose with their spread fire, keeping Kiva on his toes and unable to mount a counter offensive.

* * *

Within the bowels of the living fortress, the mighty Castle Doran, sat the last remnants of the three nearly extinct monster races. Jiro, last of the proud Wolfen race of upper class were wolves. Riki, lone remnant of the powerful Franken race of steel golems and young Ramon, last of the elusive and free spirited Merman race; he had recently been attending Yokai academy along with Wataru and after spending some time with the school's Swim Club after classes, he returns to Castle Doran every night in order to continue aiding his comrades keeping the colossal dragon tied to Kiva. These three acted as the care takers of Castle Doran and the family that raised the, until recently, orphaned Wataru Kurenai. At this very moment, they watched from a series of tarot cards that revealed the scene of Kiva fighting alone against the strange white Rat Fangire.

"Those are…" Jiro growled worriedly under his breath.

"Those things died out centuries ago." Riki grumbled, not understanding what this could mean.

"Jiro! Wataru-sama needs our help!" Ramon begged his friend.

"Ah!" Jiro agreed whole heartedly. "WATARU!" He called into the cards, his call reverberating across the entire wide dining room and throughout Castle Doran.

* * *

"Jiro-san!" Wataru practically jumped, which considering his predicament would have left him wide open to get hit by a stray bullet. Somehow Jiro was communicating to him through their link from the Fuestles in Wataru's belt.

"Wataru, this isn't a foe you can defeat alone. These Rat Fangires are nothing like the stupid beasts you defeated before. They are bred for combat and are trained to act as a single tactical unit."

"Summon all of us to help you, Wataru-sama!" Ramon begged him from his own Fuestle.

"Wakatta!" Wataru replied, pulling the blue, green and purple Fuestles from his belt and placing them in Kivat's mouth one at a time.

"Garulu Saber! Bashaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!"

The Rat Fangire gunners saw that Kiva had stopped running and decided now was the time to concentrate their fire, letting loose with a hail of spread shots. The concentrated gunfire sent up a dust cloud, covering their target from the rats' gaze.

"Wake Up!"

The dust suddenly flew away as Kiva zoomed through, smashing into a line of rats with his flying kick finisher, the Darkness Moon Break. The unlucky rats shattered instantly and those that remained stared at the newly transformed Kiva.

His left and right arms and shoulders were now covered in green and blue armor respectively and his chest was covered in bulky purple steel plates which had been essential in staving off the gunfire from before. Kiva now held a weapon in each hand, a yellow bladed saber in his blue armored hand that had a guard reminiscent of a wolf's head and a green, fish-based gun in his green armored hand. Kiva had taken on his DoGaBaKi Form.

_"Chu! Chu!"_ The white rats looked unafraid of this transformation as they charged in with swords raised. In response, Kiva leaped over the line of rats to attack the gunslingers at their backs. He slashed with the Garulu Saber, shattering the rats' weapons while keeping those too far for the blade to reach from attacking by blasting them with the high pressure water artillery of the Bashaa Magnum. The rats' artillery line crumbled under Kiva's assault and the frontal troops had barely come within striking distance of Wataru before the last of their gunners were shattered.

Kiva then equipped himself with the Dogga Hammer, a massive weapon with Dogga's gigantic fist acting as the head of the great polearm. Wataru concentrated his energy into the hammer and he pulled back on the hammer's lever, causing the fist to open, revealing a great red eye that instantly zapped the remaining rats with bolts of purple lightning that paralyzed them into fractured states. Wataru promptly raised the hammer sideways to Kivat's mouth.

"Dogga Bite!" Kivat sunk his fangs into the hammer's shaft, filling the weapon with energy. Kiva raised his weapon high, summoning a massive energy based projection of Dogga's fist in the air. Wataru swung downward and the energy fist followed, crashing down on the white rats and shattering them into tiny, electrified pieces.

Wataru sighed in relief for a battle won as Kivat flew away from the belt, forcing the armor to crumble away until it was needed once more. Wataru viewed the scene sadly. He had hoped that after his brother had successfully taken the throne and Bishop had been vanquished for good, peace between Fangire and the other species could become more than just a pipe dream. But more often than he'd like to admit he had seen evidence that the old ways of the Fangire would not easily be forgotten.

"Is it truly impossible for things to change?" He wondered aloud.

"Only if we stop working for that change," A voice replied from the trees causing Wataru to turn in shock. A man possibly even older than Taiga and Gin stepped from the trees toward Wataru. He was tall, well-built with light brown hair and glasses, and as he stood before Wataru he looked at the younger Fandiri with utmost respect.

"Wataru Kurenai, my name is Kaneshiro Hokuto. I would like to ask for your aid in helping me remake the Yokai world for the better."

* * *

**CMR Rosa: Hello my readers, here is the third chapter of Double and Kiva: The Great Monster Wars. I apologize for how long this chapter took to write and post, but the reason this chapter took so long was that Despicable-D had to read all the** chapters** of Love Hina: Double Trouble before we could continue making more chapters for this story. Please don't be mad at him, he just wanted to make sure that there would not be any continuity errors in this story, and I promise to update the next chapter faster. Also, on the flash back of Mizuho and Keitaro first case together, the characters Mayumi Hashimoto and Aya Kurodo are from the anime Hell Girl. I was trying to think of ideas of what there first case should be and then as I was watching the first episode of Hell Girl. While doing so, I though why not use these characters. Kamen Rider Chrome had cameos from other animes in Love Hina: Double Trouble so I decided to do something like that here.**


	4. Old and New Enemy

**Double and Kiva: The Great Monster War**

**Chapter 3: Old and New Enemy**

**Written by: CMR Rosa, busterleader92 and Despicable-D**

_**(Flashback, the evening prior)**_

_"Is it truly impossible for things to change?" Wataru wondered aloud._

_"Only if we stop working for that change," A voice replied from the trees causing Wataru to turn in shock. A man possibly older even than Taiga and Gin stepped from the trees toward Wataru. He was tall, well-built with light brown hair and glasses, and as he stood before Wataru he looked at the younger Fandiri with utmost respect._

_"Wataru Kurenai, my name is Kaneshiro Hokuto. I would like to ask for your aid in helping me remake the Yokai world for the better."_

_"Remake…the Yokai world?" Wataru repeated back to the strange man's sudden request._

_"Ah, forgive me." Hokuto quickly threw his hands up in peace and smiled nervously at the Fandiri. "In the excitement of our first meeting, I just suddenly made such a formal request to you. Please allow me to start over." The senior then bowed apologetically to Wataru causing the humble teen to blush embarrassed._

_"Ano…you don't have to be so formal to me, sempai." The Fandiri could practically hear his more arrogant side cry out: 'The hell he doesn't!' "I would actually really like to hear what you have to say."_

_"Very well." Hokuto straightened up as requested, pushing his glasses up business like. "I would like to start off by explaining my position. I represent a non-school mandated party made up of Yokai Academy students, ANTI-THESIS."_

_"ANTI-THESIS?" Wataru repeated, wondering what kind of organization these students had created within, but not with the consent of the Academy and teachers. And for that matter, what kind of students organized it?_

_"ANTI-THESIS is a… 'Political group' of sorts. It represents the interest, hopes and dreams of the students who feel discriminated by their fellow monsters, because they are seen as 'Lower Class'," Hokuto explained. "Basically, those of monster blood but not pure enough to be classified as any specific species of Yokai. We are sometimes referred to as 'Monstrels'."_

_'Half-breeds.' Wataru heard Kurenai mutter, not without a slight hint of disgust._

_"And…what does your group want from me?" Wataru asked, confused as to why this group would want to speak with Fangire Royalty at all, considering their bloody history of discrimination against all Yokai races as they believed themselves to be the most superior of all Mazoku._

_Hokuto smiled in order to alleviate the youth's worries. "We have also heard of how you and your brother, the current Fangire King, defeated the former Fangire King and are against the old traditions of your race. Even supporting Yokai Academy's ideals of peace between the Yokai and humans. We of ANTI-THESIS also wish for a bright future where we too may no longer be deemed as a lesser breed but as equal Yokai."_

_"Hokuto-sempai." Wataru was stunned by this man's ideals. True, Taiga and he denied the old ways of their race and refuse to see humans as only a food source and other Yokai as lesser species fit only to be slaves. But he had no idea that just as the Fangires were enslaving the weaker Yokai species, there was a group who suffered under the ire of all the races. But that same group still held aspirations for peace, and are still rallying others to join their cause. "I understand what you are asking, but…I don't know if I'm the one you should be talking to about this. Taiga-niisan should know about your group as well." Hokuto shook his head and set a hand on Wataru's shoulder._

_"We of the ANTI-THEIS have always looked up to you, Kurenai-kun. As a Fandiri you are far closer to any of us than we are to the rest of the Mazoku races. Your very existence is proof that something incredible can be born from that which others deem 'impure'. We specifically look to you to create the ideal world we dream of. Which is why, I must rephrase my previous request." Hokuto held his hand out to Wataru in offering. "Kurenai Wataru-kun, if you truly do wish for the Yokai world to change, please, allows us to help you make that wish a reality."_

_**(End Flashback, the next day)**_

* * *

Wataru was not able to respond at first, to make such a momentous pact without discussing such things with his brother and friends could be considered rash. So Hokuto agreed to wait for Wataru's answer until the moment he could present him with one.

Wataru went home that night after retrieving his motorcycle, thoughts of the past few days' events still fresh in his mind. The new school year, Taiga taking over the School Disciplinary Committee, the fight with those strange Rat Fangires and then meeting Hokuto and learning of ANTI-THESIS and their aspirations for him, it was enough to keep up all night from the excitement. And when he did fall asleep, he immediately awoke in a cold sweat.

"I forgot to take the girls home!"

Which leads us to our current scene, ladies and gentlemen. Now pan over back to the Newspaper Club where we find our young, fearless Fangire Prince with his eyes glued to his feet as he sat opposite a table from his three girlfriends glaring with eyes so dagger-like they could cut through steel, who had waited for him until night fall and had to walk home because he had promised to take them all back to their respective dorms on his bike but then never came back. The Fandiri wished he was anywhere but here at the moment.

"Ah…ano-!" Wataru was about to lift his head in order to explain himself but had to duck as a thickly patted snow ball came zooming straight for his face, complements of Mizore. "I deserved that," Wataru admitted. "Just let me explain."

"You promised to take each one of us home on your bike. Instead you never came back, forcing all of us to walk home in the dark." Moka reminded him, she was more disappointed in the Fandiri than angry enough to start lobbing things at his head. Still this behavior was unusual and unacceptable by all their standards. "You had better have a very good reason for why you never came back."

"And if you try to tell us it was because your bike broke down, then we expect you to come back and give us piggy back rides!" Kurumu beat her hand against the table angrily as her claws were beginning to grow long and sharp. "I was going to be first dammit!"

Wataru was choking on a response, but luckily he brought along Ramon, who had been cowering with Yukari in the corner of the room. Wataru's beseeching eyes begged the Merman to come and back him up. Ever loyal to his friend and master, the youngest Arms Monster complied.

"I can help explain, neesan-tachi." Ramon drew the girls' attention on him now. Even if he was the last survivor of one of the most powerful Mazoku clans, he was still young by his race's standards and even if he was technically older than the three girls combined, he didn't like his chances at facing the wrath of all three of them at once. "Uh…I was with Wataru after he left you three waiting at the club room, summoned to fight along with Jiro-san and Riki-san."

"R-right!" Wataru followed on the pace Ramon provided him and started from there. "I was on my way back with my bike when I saw a group of Rat Fangires attacking academy students. They didn't obey my orders to stand down even after I declared who I was, so I had to defeat them before they could hurt anyone else."

The girls looked to each other and then back to Wataru suspiciously. They did believe him about the Fangire attack. There were actually rumors going around about it. And they knew their Wataru well enough to know that he would be one of the first to step in when Yokai Academy students were being attacked by rogue Fangires. What they didn't buy was…

"You needed all three Arms Monsters to fight a pack of Rat Fangires?" Mizore spoke the three's suspicions and Wataru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. But, once again Ramon stepped in to assist.

"It was our suggestion," He admitted abruptly. "The Rat Fangires we faced was of a rare breed and, as far as we Mazoku believed, had gone extinct centuries ago. They were a clan of highly trained and skilled warriors that put other Rat Fangires to shame. We have no idea where these Rats came from 'cause we were so certain that they no longer existed."

Ramon's comment disturbed Wataru slightly. True, they were far smarter and stronger than the black rats he had faced in the past. Their tactics were elite, if not greater, far superior to the other Rats who utilized their numbers merely for the sake of overwhelming their enemies with brute force and no tactical abilities whatsoever. Wataru was curious why such a group had come to Yokai Academy and why they didn't respond when he declared his royal heritage. He would have to discuss this with Taiga and their mother later. For now, and to his relief, his three lovers were starting to accept his explanation and beginning to calm down.

"I suppose we can't blame you for being late after that, you must've had a lot on your mind after such a sudden battle right after we seemed to obtain peace." Moka placed her hand on top of Wataru's in a show of understanding and apology.

Kurumu also took her place at Wataru's side, getting behind him in order to wrap her arms around his neck and rest his head against her bosom. "We're sorry for getting angry, Wataru. We should have known you would never intentionally blow us off. Now, I'm just mad at those rodents for ruining my alone time with my Destined One."

"The next time trouble comes; don't hesitate to call on me. Rey-Kivat and I will always be ready to back you up," Mizore added, pulling herself beside Wataru as well and grabbing his free arm.

"Of course!" A white Kivat with red eyes and blue ears alighted on Mizore's shoulder and nodded his agreement along with his mistress. This was Rey-Kivat; Mizore's Kivat partner that she had acquired during the battle against the Legendorga a year ago, with his help the Yuki-onna is able to become the icy counterpart to Kiva, Kamen Rider Lady Rey.

Wataru was glad that his girlfriends were no longer angry at him which made him slightly guilty, because he had planned to keep one extra bit of information from them on what happened last night. However, this could potentially become a major turning point in his life as a Fangire Royal and he planned to spend the rest of his life with these girls, he was obligated to take their feelings on his choices into consideration.

"Ano…there was actually another reason why I had a lot on my mind last night," Wataru stated. "After the battle, I was approached by one of our seniors." Moka, Kurumu and Mizore all continued to stare intently at him, waiting for him to continue. "He asked me to join a non-school regulated group that he represented. He told me that as a Fandiri and Fangire Royal, I represent hope for his colleagues as they are also considered by the majority of the Yokai world as lesser beings. He asked me for help in his organization's fight for equality among the Yokai races and…I'm actually starting to think that it may be best for me and for the Yokai world if I join them."

The room was silent for several seconds, the three girls retained their positions around and holding the nervous Wataru but he could definitely tell by how tense they were that they were in deep thought over this suggestion. Even Ramon and Yukari were not sure how to react to the situation. Some people however, cannot read the tense atmosphere of a situation and will simply speak their minds.

"I think you should do it, Wataru!" Having listened in on the whole conversation from outside, Gin suddenly busted the club room door down and slid into a seat beside Wataru. "I know as your club president, this is your destiny!" Gin suddenly laid a hand on Wataru's arm and flashed him the most confidence instilling smiling anyone could ever muster.

"Gin-sempai?" Wataru was completely unused to such words from his senior. He had never known that his club president held his best interest in mind.

"I knew from day one that you were meant for a higher purpose. The day it was revealed you were royalty I excused myself to shed tears of pride. I knew even then, you could change the world!" Gin then cast his gazed upward and pointed toward the ceiling. "Now fly from here, young bird! Escape this newspaper strewn nest and fly into the brilliant future you will build with you own-!"

Clunk!

Gin stopped mid-sentence as a water pan fell from mid-air to crash atop his head. "How hammy can you be?!" Yukari grumbled, apparently not amused by the werewolf's showboating. "You obviously just want Wataru to leave so you could be the only boy in a club filled with pretty girls."

"I should have known," Wataru muttered to himself, he could not believe for a second that he actually started to believe the horny wolf cared about anything besides pretty girls. His attention was suddenly pulled back to the previous discussion as three hands were now lying upon his own.

"Wataru-kun."

"Wataru."

"Wataru-san."

Wataru gazed at the three smiling women who held his hand so tightly. Their eyes showed their every feeling to him. Pride, faith and total confidence.

"Wataru-kun, if you really think this is what is best for you to help the Yokai world, then we support you," Moka stated happily.

"Unlike the pervy wolf we do have absolute confidence that you can change the world. So go for it!" Kurumu grinned as she cheered him on.

"It's the wife's duty to mind the house, so we'll make sure the Newspaper Club will still shine even if you're gone," Mizore nodded confidently at her chosen husband.

"Minna…" Wataru had no idea what to say. Even with such a life changing event looming over them, the three continue to show nothing but love and faith in his decisions.

"My other half has something to say as well," Moka added, she raised Wataru's hand up to the rosary hung around her neck and it came off with a click.

Boom!

The room was suddenly cast in crimson light as Moka's hair was suddenly blown upwards by the power suddenly shot from her own body. Her pink hair suddenly turned bright silver and her figure began to fill out until she had the body of a more mature and sensual woman.

Kurumu and Mizore respectfully came the full-fledged Vampire some room and took seats on Wataru's side so the Inner-Moka could address him directly.

"To start off…" Her voice was far harsher and older sounding than the usually sweet 'Outer-Moka' but it also carried a more regal and noble tone to it. "I can't say I care one way or another about equality among Yokai. Strength and nobility will always be what's important to me."

Wataru grinned nervously, ever the warrior, Moka-sama hardly cared about anything beyond another chance to flaunt her strength against considerably powerful opponents.

"Still…" Wataru felt a pair of hands frame the sides of his face as Moka-sama forced him to meet her crimson eyes. "I would not have chosen you as my mate unless I didn't have confidence in your strength to overcome any obstacle set before you. And your nobility is unquestionable. If you wish to make build bridges between the Yokai, I will support you."

"Arigato, Moka-san." Wataru placed a hand over top the one holding his cheeks and stared lovingly at the woman he chose to be his first wife. "Knowing you have faith in me as well, has taken all of the weight from my shoulders. I will make my goal a reality with Hokuto-sempai's and ANTI-THESIS's help!" Wataru proclaimed confidently as his Fangire markings began to show with his confidence.

"Yes!" Gin whisper cheered from his seemingly knocked-out state on the ground. A paradise of pretty girls all to himself was finally in reach. But then something started to bother him, he had never met or heard of anyone in his year or above him that went by the name Hokuto. Plus, the name ANTI-THESIS nagged at him a bit. Where had he heard of that name before?

"Hey, no fair!" His thoughts were suddenly broken as he heard Kurumu calling out in outrage. He looked up and blanched. Wataru and Moka-sama had started to make out above his head, their lips pressed against each other greedily as the ever wild, not to mention pubescent, Mazoku blood within them called out to each other.

'Damn you, Wataru!' Gin chewed upon the end of his collar as he vainly tried to hold back his tears of jealousy. He absolutely could not wait for his kouhai to leave the club.

* * *

"Ah, Tatsuma Ryo. Here for business or a pleasure visit?" Haruka asked as the college-age man with fiery red hair and a black jacket baring the image of a flaming dragon on his back knocked at the front door of the Hinata Sou. Accompanying him was a boy of about middle school age. "Welcome back, Kurogasa-kun," Haruka greeted the former resident of the Inn happily.

"Ah! Thank you, Urashima-san!" The young Kurogasa Kururugi bowed respectfully to his former den mother, ever grateful for those weeks he sought sanctuary within the Hinata after his father went missing.

"I have to check in with Urashima right away but then we'll be leaving soon enough," Ryo Tatsuma replied. As if on cue, Mutsumi came down stairs and spotted the police detective immediately.

"Tatsuma-san!" Tatsuma smiled as the young woman dashed into his arms, planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Yo, Mutsumi-san. We'll leave for our date in just a sec. I have to speak with the Urashimas first," Tatsuma greeted his girlfriend, lovingly returning the kiss.

"Ara…he's actually…a bit preoccupied at the moment." Mutsumi turned toward the Hinata's dining area where sure enough, Tatsuma could hear the bespectacled P.I. apparently talking to someone.

"Oi, Urashima!" Tatsuma stepped into the dining area where he then noticed a new face in the Hinata. The brown haired woman with a pen and pad was holding allowed the police officer to deduce she was here for interview of some kind. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, wondering why the ever press wary detective was accepting an interview now.

"Ah! Let me guess. You are Police Detective Ryo Tatsuma, right?" The girl guessed. "Otherwise known as, Kamen Rider Accel!"

Tatsuma's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Keitaro by the arm and pulled him away from the table so they could speak privately. "Urashima! Who is this woman? How does she know who I am!?" The cop whispered suspiciously to his comrade, suspecting the woman to be an enemy.

"Calm down Tatsuma." Keitaro pulled away and returned to his seat at the table. "Let me introduce you to Fujisawa Mizuho. She's a good friend of ours and a journalist looking to report on the cities Dopant problem. She also knows Phillip and I are Double."

"Nice to meet you, Ryo-san!" Mizuho offered her hand to the confused cop who returned the handshake, though hesitantly.

"Uh…ah." This was certainly news to the young detective. For a long time, he and the Urashimas have been trying to get the word out and expose Museum but this task seemed fruitless considering how the underground organization had its claws in just about everything and everyone. There were even cops said to be on their pay role. And now for a journalist who actually had the guts and goal of printing this story was almost too good to be true.

"For now, we're discussing the Kamen Riders and their role in this battle against the threat of Gaia Memories. Would you like to join us, Tatsuma?" Keitaro offered.

"I…have to pass. Beyond hearing what it is you found out about the monster that you and Phillip say has been responsible for the string of murders happening lately, I'm here to pick up Mutsumi-san and Kurogasa-kun is here to see Shinobu-san."

"Well…about what we found out…" Keitaro looked slightly irritated and pointed toward the living area of the Inn. Tatsuma looked in and was surprised to see the younger Urashima was passed out on the couch with a wet towel covering his face.

"Did he get distracted by something and go overboard again?" Tatsuma guessed, understanding that the brain of the Urashima detective agency had just as many cons as he had pros.

Keitaro sighed tiredly. "No, he searched for the information we were looking up, but what he found was so unexpected to him that he was up all night scribbling across the walls and ceiling of our office. I had to finally tie him down so he wouldn't climb up in Naru's room looking for fresh canvas to write on."

"What did he find?"

"Certainly not all of the information we were hoping to find, beyond a name for the thing we might have faced. Fangire."

"Fangire?" Tatsuma repeated. "So it wasn't a Dopant then."

"No. But it was aware of them. It told me so itself that it came to this city to hunt while Dopants take the blame. It's a crafty bastard," Keitaro growled, hating that he had let the thing get away to do who knows.

"Well, if that's all, then I guess I'll take my leave. Bye," Tatsuma nodded to Mizuho before excusing himself. At this point, Shinobu had wandered downstairs and was happily chatting with Kurogasa about their own 'date', though Kurogasa was embarrassed to calm it that.

"So where will you two be going?" Mutsumi asked curiously.

"To the movies!" Shinobu replied excitedly. They were going to see the new Kikaider Reboot movie.

"Ah, you guys going already?" Keitaro popped his head around the corner to address his tenants. "Have fun then, we'll have dinner for you when you get back!" The detective waved the group goodbye with a smile, however Shinobu and Mutsumi ignored the detective and grabbed their dates to walk them out of the Inn.

"Bye, Fujizawa-san!" Shinobu called behind her.

"Ja nei!" Mizuho called back gleefully. Keitaro frowned slightly, because he was clearly being ignored.

"That was kind of unfriendly," Tatsuma pointed out.

"Are you two mad at Urashima-san?" Kurogasa asked.

"It's not that we're mad at him," Shinobu started, unsure of how to explain.

"We've all just decided to be a little bratty to him for a little while," Mutsumi clarified. "The other girls were much worse. Naru-chan 'accidentally' bumped into him and caused his coffee to spill. Then, Aoyama-san put the same shirt in with everyone's red clothes and caused it to turn pink. And at dinner last night, we all just ate silently making the atmosphere tense for Keitaro-kun who had no idea why none of us were talking to him."

Tatsuma raised an eyebrow at this statement. "I understand that you all had given him a hard time at one point or another in the past but I thought you all got past that. Why be mean to him again now?"

"We don't want to be mean, but we can't really be silent about how we feel about the situation at the moment," Shinobu explained. "It's not really our place to say, but…" Tatsuma still looked confused.

"Well, I'm sure Urashima-san has his reasons for doing whatever has upset you all. So let's just leave it to him and enjoy our…date." Kurogasa had to choke out that last word nervously as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Shinobu as well was blushing slightly. Mutsumi at this point had hooked her arm around Tatsuma's and leaning in close against him. The detective sighed and decided not to push further. He trusted that the eldest Urashima would somehow restore some order to his house as he always has, so it was best to not get involved and just enjoy himself for now.

* * *

**Castle Doran**

"This way, Wataru-sama," Ruby directed as Wataru and Ramon came upon her within the long hallways of Castle Doran. Ramon had informed the young Fandiri that his mother, Maya, the previous Queen of the Fangire, wanted to meet with him for dinner so that she could discuss something with him. Wataru was never one to turn down dinner with his family so he complied happily, though he was a little worried on one matter.

"Ano...will Taiga-niisan be eating with us?" Wataru asked his attendants aloud.

"Why of course I am, were you not hoping to see me tonight, dear little brother?" Taiga soon appeared from around a corner and slung an arm over the surprised Wataru's shoulder. He smiled affectionately to his younger brother in greeting, even as his brotherly hug soon became a full head lock. "So, hanging out with your older brother isn't a productive use of your time is it? What about all that you said about loyalty to your friends in the Newspaper Club?" Taiga asked clearly irritated despite his smile.

"How did you find out about that?" Wataru gasped despite his brother's man handling.

"I grilled Gin about it after I heard about you fighting off a group of rogue Fangires. I was expecting to have to dish out some punishment to anybody stupid enough to attack my kid brother and wouldn't you know it, I find out about you planning on joining some other group within the school."

"Now, now boys." Taiga immediately let Wataru go and took up a more dignified, if not un-characteristically tense posture, as the two's mother, escorted by Jiro, came to greet them. "We certainly have a great many things to discuss, but for now our dinner is served." The beautiful, gothic dressed woman led her two sons into the large dining room. The Arms Monsters and Ruby had prepared a delicious and regal meal for them as the three sat down for a family dinner.

"Where are all my future daughters-in-law? So unlike you to not invite them along," Maya pointed out as the three dug in.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san and Mizore-san all felt that I rarely had dinners with just my family and said that they had no qualms about sitting this dinner out...Also Yukari-san assumed they would all start arguing about the seating order and they may have been worried Kaa-san would scold them again."

"Fufufu!" Maya chuckled to herself at the thought of those girls fighting tooth and nail to win the right to sit beside their beloved at the dinner table. Even now she found their strong affections for her youngest son to be endearing, though she did not possess limitless patience and sometimes had to be the voice of order in the ever growing family. "And what of young Mio-chan? How goes the current Queen?"

"Mio-san had to sit out as well, she has tests tomorrow. She explained she had a lot of studying to prepare with and asked me to send along her apologies."

"Dedicated, I like that," Maya hummed. Both her children were in good hands. A Queen as loving and gentle as Mio would ensure Taiga would never follow his father's path of hatred and domination through force. And Wataru's three lovers would become his pillars of support and his bridges to further support his connection with the entire Yokai world. The future was looking bright. "Speaking of dedication, Wataru, I hear you are building bridges with new factions within your school."

"Ano..." Wataru looked down nervously.

"I hope he enjoys it. He turned down working alongside me to join this group. Probably won't even have the time to help like he promised he would," Taiga continued to uncharacteristically mope.

"Ah...of course I'll still be there to help you Nii-san. Protecting the school and maintaining order is a great responsibility and I want to offer any assistance I can!" Wataru explained to his brother earnestly. He had not wanted to make his older brother feel betrayed by this decision, but he supposed he did not consider Taiga's feelings after he turned down co-heading the Disciplinary Committee with his brother. He just felt that helping to build bridges between the lesser and greater Yokai races alongside ANTI-THESIS was a task more suited to him. Taiga finally sighed and waved him down.

"Forget it. You'll have your hands full anyway. If anybody should be offering assistance it should be me," Taiga smiled to his suddenly dumbfounded brother. "What you're doing is far more suited to you than helping me be an exaggerated hall monitor for a school filled with unruly teens. You're working toward the future filled with peace for the Yokai world, a goal I couldn't imagine anybody but you accomplishing. Make me proud, little brother."

"Nii-san..." Wataru smiled gratefully to his best friend and sibling. No matter what the situation was, he could always count Taiga to have his back, even when he was in danger of losing his position of King for it, he would never betray Wataru. And the feeling was mutual.

"It's nice to know you both are taking active roles within your school's inner workings. Taiga, keeping the peace and Wataru building a future upon it, even at such young ages you're already taking your future places as Kings of the Fangire race," Maya stated with approval. "As for what Taiga has said about this duty being suited to you Wataru..." Maya addressed her youngest. "Your father, Otoya, often bragged that what made him a genius was how he was able to easily move people with his skills, to touch their hearts with his music. I'm sure if you follow his example, you'll know what you must do to succeed."

"Hai, Kaa-san!" Wataru nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Now, on to our most pressing business. I have heard from Jiro-tachi about the Fangires you faced yesterday, Wataru." Maya's tone suddenly took on a serious edge as she set down her cutlery and clasped her hands together, looking at Wataru for him to recount the events to her.

"Ehm. They were an unusual pack of Rat Fangires," Wataru explained as best as he could recall. "They were white as snow and their tactics while fighting were like nothing I've ever seen before. They also seemed to pay no mind when I ordered them to surrender after revealing my royal heritage. They just attacked me without any fear whatsoever." Maya took in everything Wataru said and her brow was becoming ever more furrowed as this news seemed to disturb her more and more.

"White Rat Fangires..." Taiga paused, within his own contemplation. "It's no surprise that it's a pack of Rats that are the culprits here. They've had it out for Fangire Royalty since Kaa-san's reign. Still...something sounds...familiar about what your description of them." Taiga put his hand under his chin as he mulled over what Wataru said.

"It's no surprise that you are familiar with them Taiga, if only vaguely. You were but a child who would drift off to sleep as I recounted such stories to you," Maya sighed. "Truly, these creatures should be stories now."

"Jiro-san said something similar to that!" Wataru recalled. "'They should be extinct', if I recall correctly." Wataru looked to his attendant who nodded in affirmation.

"Jiro wasn't wrong," Maya agreed as well. "The White Rat Fangire Clan had been completely wiped out centuries ago during the reign of Taiga's father. Specifically, in a battle that would mark the end of an era for the Yokai world."

"The Great Monster War..." Taiga realized instantly, though Wataru, having lived a fairly human based lifestyle had no idea what his brother was talking about. Jiro immediately picked up on his master's confusion and coughed so he could elaborate.

"It was near the end of the 17th century, what would be called the Dark Ages of history. It was at this age that mankind's fear of Yokai and Mazoku races had reached a critical point and it seemed that the far more populous and innovative humans would win out, prompting the Yokai races' need for secrecy in the current generation," Jiro explained.

"So what was so special about these White Rats?" Taiga inquired.

"The White Rat Fangire Clan was a force specially bred and trained for war. In numbers they only amounted to a small army, but their tactics were incredibly advanced and their military discipline forced them to never run from a fight even if they were sure to lose. And despite their noble position within the ranks of the Fangire hierarchy, they did not have any loyalty, official or otherwise, to the Checkmate Four or the Fangire King. They served only one master."

"Who could've possibly had an authority greater than the Checkmate Four when Bishop and the previous King ruled?" Taiga demanded, clearly not pleased by the fact that there actually existed Fangires who did not fear the wrath of their King.

"The only authority other than our own then we felt deserved respect," Maya explained and her face seemed pained as she recalled her life from so many centuries ago. "Back then, the ultimate power of authority for Fangires and all Yokai under us was held by we of the Checkmate Four, with King's authority being absolute above all else. But...in terms of raw, devastating power and a peerless ability for combat, there was the absolute strongest Fangire of the age, the one man upon whom we bequeathed the title: Knight."

"Knight?" Both brothers said as one.

"The monster that all monsters feared," Riki shivered from his race's old bedtime stories telling of the Knight's destructive battle tendencies.

"A peerless Fangire General who led a great force of the various Mazoku races into the final battle of the Great War," Jiro recounted as he had been told many times before.

"The hero of all Yokai!" Ramon childishly declared. His comrades looked at him incredulously.

"True for every word," Maya agreed to each of the Arms Monsters in turn. "He was a true enigma amongst our race. His strength practically exceeded King's by a large margin and yet he had no desires to usurp the throne from him. He was a merciless military leader but always fought for the sake of the Yokai world as a whole. He was a berserker on the battlefield but compassionate to any and all Yokai who approached him."

"He doesn't sound like any Fangire I've ever heard of," Taiga commented.

"I often said the same thing," Maya agreed. "His kindness and compassion made him seem like he had far more in common with humans than Fangire. Bishop often remarked that we should be wary that he may one day betray us for the human's. But instead...he had made a final stand that would forever engrave him into Yokai legend."

"What happened to the Knight, Kaa-san?" Wataru asked, curious how such a being could have just faded into history.

Maya crossed her hands once again and stared at the table as if the answers to the questions plaguing her mind would appear within the graded wood. "He perished during the last battle of the war, his honor guard with him. Which brings us back to our initial question: How could a clan of Fangire who were so loyal to their general that they all perished with him still be alive to this day?"

* * *

**Tokyo, the same evening**

"They've been gone for a while," Keitaro observed as the hours had ticked on toward dusk and his tenants and their dates had yet to return home.

"Oh, they just must be having a good time," Mizuho replied trying to wave Keitaro's worries away. "Remember some of our old dates?" She asked, slightly flushed. "We used to stay out so late, that Urashima-san used to threaten to hire Narumi-san to track us down and bring us home."

"Heh, true enough," Keitaro chuckled, sipping from the coffee he prepared for the two as they chatted. "I remember that one night we snuck into Futo Tower so we could see the entire city at night. We were up there for barely a minute before we had to escape security!"

"Oh yeah. I remember that night! We were almost cornered on the roof so you had to use your Spider Gadget to rappel us down the tower face," Mizuho giggled. "I started bawling my eyes out while we were going down. I was so scared we might fall or you might drop me."

"I would never have dropped you. You should know that," Keitaro stated, matter of fact before realizing what he had just said and face palming in shame. His reaction was not lost on Mizuho who looked to her coffee awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't say something like that, should I?" Keitaro apologized.

"It's alright, I was the one who said we needed to split up wasn't I?" Mizuho tried to reassure him, though her smile was severely forced. "You had your path in life and I had mine. Even Narumi-san had to live separate from his family so he could work."

"The boss led a lonely life style that he could last through only because he had the willpower to do so. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't had Phillip or Kanako watching my back." Keitaro scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Even now I'm stepping further and further away from the boss's life style by surrounding myself with all kinds of people. Still, I wish you and he had met more often. He would have been a far more incredible person for you to interview, though he would have probably turned you down the moment you asked."

"Maybe so, but I'm pretty persuasive and I'm sure I'd wear him down eventually with my asking," Mizuho winked knowingly.

"Haha! That's why you're a great reporter, you don't know the meaning of the word 'No'." That was when Keitaro heard a familiar beeping noise coming from his pocket and his cheer fell away. He opened his Stag Phone and sure enough, a red dot indicating the response from a Gaia Memory appeared. "Dopant, Phillip!" Keitaro immediately hopped from his chair and went to rouse his still sleeping brother.

"Hn...Hm?" The bookworm sleepily rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he took in his surroundings. "What's happening?" He asked clueless and obviously still barely awake.

"Dopant, city potentially in danger, Henshin!" Keitaro called out all the points he needed to make and his younger brother nodded in affirmation as Keitaro strapped his Double Driver around his waist, prompting one to appear on Phillip as well. "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep again." Keitaro instructed Mizuho to which the young journalist nodded. Keitaro slipped out of the dining room and nearly bumped into Kitsune who happened to be lingering in the hall just outside the room. "Sorry Kit, duty calls!" Keitaro gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off, finally meeting Kanako who explained she also detected a Dopant. The two siblings immediately exited the Inn and mounted their respective motorcycles, Keitaro on the Hardboilder and Kanako on Skullboilder.

"I just need some coffee," Phillip explained as the remaining Urashima sleepily fixed himself a cup of Joe. Mizuho and Kitsune just stood opposite each other awkwardly. The blonde clearly must've overheard the two's earlier conversation and Mizuho could definitely detect some discontent with the now sober woman.

"Would you like a cup as well?" Mizuho offered trying to break the tension.

"Actually, some booze would be pretty good right now."

* * *

**Boom! Boom!**

Keitaro and Kanako could hear the resounding noise of cannon fire before they even came upon the scene. They immediately saw artillery soaring across the sky, aiming for some unseen target. "Ryo must already be on the scene," Keitaro deduced. "Help him out. We'll provide air support on the Hardturbuler!" Keitaro instructed as he pulled out a navy blue Gaia Memory. Kanako nodded and pulled out her own black Memory.

**"TRIGGER!"**

**"SKULL!"**

"Henshin!" The two called as one before inserting their respective Memories. A yellow Memory appeared in the Memory Slot on Keitaro's Driver as he slid both slots to the side to form a 'W' and Kanako pushed the slot of her Lost Driver to the side so that it resembled a sideways 'L'.

**"LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

**"SKULL!"**

Twin tornadoes surrounded the brother and sister as static discharge from their Memories caused debris from the ground to bond to their bodies as armor. Kanako removed her fedora as her armor formed. Keitaro was now clad in the armor of Double but different to Fang-Joker. This armor was more subtle in shape and design and was half yellow on one side and blue on the other with a blue handgun strapped to his chest. Kanako replaced her fedora onto her skull designed helmet. Her armor was mostly black with white, rib like designs on the chest and white cuffs and anklets. A crack ran down the center of her helmet's forehead. Kanako had become Kamen Rider Skull.

The two nodded to each other one last time before Lady Skull sped off to where she assumed the cannon fire originated from as Double punched in the command codes into his Stag Phone. Double only had to wait a few moments before his tank-like garage module, the Revolgarry, came speeding around the corner and pulled up beside him.

Double reversed the Hardboilder onto the Garry's platform so that he could connect to its revolving wheel module. The back wheel portion of the motorcycle was detached and replaced by a red, jet-engine like module. Double pulled away from the Garry as his bike shifted into Flight Mode where his front tire rotated so that its face pointed up and the jet's wings spread wide. Double gunned the engine, prompting the newly formed Hardturbuler to rocket into the sky.

"Where is it?" Keitaro demanded as he scanned the pitch black horizon for any sign of their flying foe. "I can't see anything up here!"

"Look out!" Phillip suddenly swerved the bike to the side as a massive shape suddenly zoomed by them - it had been soaring down in a dive bomb just where the Hardturbuler had been hovering earlier. The massive form swerved across the sky only to loop back around for a second attempt at Double, however cannon fire courtesy of Ryo forced the Dopant to be more cautious in its approach as it twisted and dipped in order to avoid being hit. As an added bonus, the light given off from Ryo's cannon fire cast the Dopant in enough light for Double to take in the appearance of his foe. The brothers' had very different opinions about their enemy.

"That thing is massive!" Keitaro gulped as he took in the giant Dopant's wingspan – it was twice as wide as Garry! The creature resembled a bird covered in grayish fur with thick leathery wings and scaled talons. Phillip on the other hand reviewed the creature and ran it through his Gaia Memory references.

"It appears to be the Quetzalcoatlus Dopant," Double's right side stated matter-of-factly.

"I can't even pronounce that!" Keitaro griped. "Let's just ground this thing so Ryo and Kanako can take their shots!" Keitaro called out as he equipped the Trigger Magnum and sent the Hardturbuler zooming off after the Quetzalcoatlus Dopant. Double squeezed the trigger of his firearm, sending beams of swerving light racing after the flying beast and searing into its wings. The creature slowed slightly but did not appear overly affected by Double's assault.

"Its hide is too thick for Luna-Trigger," Phillip clarified, taking out his red Gaia Memory. "We need more destructive power!"

**"HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Double switched out his right side Memory, prompting his yellow side to turn red. Double gunned the engine once more as he followed behind the flying Dopant. The barrel of the Trigger Magnum exploded with a burst of automatic fire. A hail of fireballs exploded across the Dopant's back, the massive monster screeching in pain as the flames scorched the Dopant's hide.

"Alright, now that's more like it!" Keitaro shouted with glee as Double spun his magnum around his fingers.

**"Now, time to count up your sins!"**

Double commenced aerial combat as he and the Quetzalcoatlus Dopant danced across the sky. Double was able to score massive damage to the creature's back and wings, forcing it to fly lower and lower as its wings burned under the constant firepower.

Boom!

Finally, Ryo had managed to score a hit on the Dopant as his artillery crashed into the creature's stomach. It squawked painfully before its wings went limp and it began to fall to the earth below.

"Direct hit!" Skull cried happily as she patted the machine beside her. The machine was a combination of mortar cannon on wheels and what appeared to be a red motorcycle. However, the body of the cycle greatly resembled a human figure. This was Kamen Rider Accel, a Kamen Rider capable of becoming his own motorcycle. His human identity was the Police Detective Tatsuma Ryo.

"It's coming our way. Get ready to break its Memory!" Ryo instructed as he revved the handle bar-shaped Accel Driver and sent energy streaming into his mechanical partner, the Gunner A. The mortar cannon began to hum as red energy built within its barrel and Accel took aim.

"Right!" Kanako removed the Skull Memory from her Driver and inserted it into her Skull Magnum, shifting the gun into Maximum Mode.

**"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Double noticed that Ryo and Kanako were ready on their end and decided to add his own attack to the mix. "A triple Maximum might be overkill, but I think this thing's just big enough that the user should survive it." Double inserted the Heat Memory into the Trigger Magnum and shifted his own weapon to Maximum Mode.

**"Trigger...Explosion!"**

"Skull Punisher!"

Double let loose with a line of intense heat as Kanako pumped the trigger of her own weapon, sending a barrage of explosive shots soaring upward. Both Maximum attacks crashed into the Dopant, causing its body to erupt into flames. At this point Ryo finished charging his cannon and let loose with a beam of red energy that utterly engulfed the Quetzalcoatlus Dopant, causing it to explode as a small flash drive flew out from the explosion and shattered into a dozen bits.

"That clinches it!" Kanako snapped in victory as Double landed the Hardturbuler behind her and Accel who had returned to Rider form.

"I definitely saw the Memory break, but where's the user?" Ryo inquired, they thankfully could not find a corpse, but they hardly liked the idea of someone with the intention of using such a dangerous Memory running free.

"Their Memory is broken, so until they acquire a new one, they'll probably stay off the streets in order to lick their wounds," Phillip deduced.

"Great! Two perps lost in one week!" Keitaro groaned. "What would the boss say if he saw this?"

"You're not Narumi-san, Onii-chan," Kanako reminded her depressed brother. "Besides, it just means we have two perps running scared and not likely to move as they wish to anymore. They'll think twice before causing trouble for a while."

"You have a point I suppose," Keitaro accepted with a shrug. "Let's head back for now. Speaking of which, what happened to your date with Mutsumi-san?"

"Moment that thing showed up Kurogasa took Mutsumi-san and Shinobu-chan to a safe distance so I could fight it off. They should be at the police station. Let's pick them up and head back," Ryo suggested as the three de-transformed and rode off on their respective motorcycles. The trio had been so hasty to head back they did not notice the figure skulking from the shadows, an unconscious woman with long black hair held in their arms.

"Don't think it's over so soon you Kamen Rider bastards!" The figure snarled hatefully. "My revenge is far from over..." The figure stared with glee at the woman in their arms and snickered expectantly. "And my revenge on you, my dear little doll, is not even close to being fulfilled. Bwuhahaha…ha-ha-hahaHAH!"


	5. Old and New Players

**Double and Kiva: The Great Monster War**

**Chapter 4: Old and New Players**

**Written by: CMR Rosa, busterleader92 and Despicable-D**

**Tokyo**

"Secure the perimeter! Maki, keep all those people back. We still don't know what happened here and we don't need any civvies mucking up the evidence!" Detective Jinno called out orders as his subordinates created a police line around the area where the Dopant that had wreaked havoc just last night had supposedly crashed after being beaten by Double. The only physical evidence that remained, though, was the massive flame blackened crater where the giant beast fell.

"Mataku! The last thing we need is kaiju Dopants literally ripping chunks out of our city," Jinno griped as he used his trusty back scratcher to rub at the irritable joints in his back. "Although… a Godzilla Dopant would be something to see…" Jinno mused to himself thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"We should count ourselves lucky no such Dopants exist." Jinno turned at the unamused retort to find Tatsuma flashing his police badge to the officers on guard as well as ushering his compatriots, Keitaro and Kanako, in as well. Keitaro immediately took out his Bat Shot in order to snag a few pictures of the scene that he and Phillip could go over later, while Kanako joined Makura in keeping the civilians back.

"Any developments?" Tatsuma asked as he joined Jinno by the crater.

"None. No body or any evidence a human being had been here after this thing crashed. Whoever used that Memory knew how to cover their tracks so we wouldn't be able to find them."

"Slippery bastard," Tatsuma growled under his breath.

"No good news I'm guessing," Keitaro deduced as he finished getting his pictures.

"Oi, detective! Who said you could photograph our crime scene!?" Maki hollered as he stomped up to Keitaro in an attempt to snatch his camera away from him. Keitaro however was too quick and easily avoided the cop's swiping hands.

"Still don't trust me, huh Maki?" Keitaro grinned as he held his Bat Shot just out of the impulsive officer's reach. Suddenly a tall figure appeared behind Keitaro, snatching the camera from his hands. Keitaro turned to see a tall man with messy hair that fell down across his forehead and wearing a blue police officer's uniform.

"Your actions could be considered interfering with police business. We could arrest you for that," The tall cop said as he passed the camera to Maki who patted the taller man on the shoulder.

"Excellent work Sanjo-san," Maki grinned in victory at the detective. "Now please escort this interloper away from the scene."

"Yes sir!" The apparent underling cop saluted to his superior as he took Keitaro by the arm. Tatsuma quickly moved to break the two apart.

"Hold it. He's here under my request."

"And also my recommendation, in case you've forgotten," Jinno reminded Maki as he hooked his scratcher around the younger detective's nose and painfully tugged his face forward.

"He has permission to take any photos he needs in order to help with the investigation," Tatsuma explained to Sanjo who released Keitaro and returned his camera without argument.

"Gomen, Detective Tatsuma. I just transferred here from Osaka and I don't quite know the ropes to this Special Unit yet." Sanjo bowed to his superior and then to Keitaro in apology.

"Well…" Keitaro looked over his camera to check for damage and then at the taller man. "Since you got transferred to down here from all the way in Osaka you must be a good cop. Just a bit of advice, learn which superiors you need to honestly take seriously around here 'cause Maki definitely ain't it."

"Hai!" Sanjo saluted in agreement as Makura stared in wide eyed disbelief as an inferior who had previously jumped to his every whim instantly turned against him.

Kanako had been listening in on the exchange between her brother and the police while she helped the other cops keep the onlookers at bay. She was a bit surprised that the police had yet to find any physical evidence remaining of the perpetrator after last night's battle. The Memory used was very powerful and most likely expensive, for all they knew they could be dealing with a new threat concocted by Museum, however…

"Wanton destruction isn't their usual M.O," Kanako muttered to herself. Thinking back, that Dopant didn't seem to have any particular goal. It didn't even attempt to escape even though with the thick cloud cover at night and its speed it could have escaped easy. A lot of things were not adding up.

Kanako was so lost in thought that she barely noticed the shaggy haired man who saddled beside her, gazing fondly at her feminine figure.

"Yo, pretty detective-chan!" The tux clad man snapped Kanako back to reality, waving in greeting and smiling wide.

"Please stay behind the line, sir," Kanako ordered, putting her hand up to stop the man from moving closer. The man threw up his hands in compliance.

"Quite the gruesome scene," The man commented curiously. "A gas leak most likely."

"You'll have to wait for the police to release their report on the matter."

"Perhaps it was one of those Dopants I've heard so much about?" Kanako blinked at the man's comment, not liking his tone. "Makes one wonder how those Gaia Memory things get around so much."

Keitaro had been so busy conversing with Jinno and Maki over the crime scene that he had not been paying attention to Kanako until he noticed her going for her Skull Memory in her pocket and the man she was talking who instigated the action. "Kanako that's the serial killer!" Keitaro warned, drawing Kanako's attention just long enough for the killer to quickly grasp her arm, forcing it behind her back and wrapping his other arm around her neck.

"Don't move!" The Fangire warned as the fang-like projections appeared in midair above him, poised for sinking into Kanako's neck. The other onlookers screamed at the sight of a hostage situation, scattering to get as far away as possible.

"Freeze! Let the girl go, freak!" Jinno demanded as he, Maki, Sanjo and the other police officers aimed their pistols right for the mad eyed killer.

"Stand down, he's got my little sister!" Keitaro explained. Tatsuma forced Jinno to lower his gun, prompting the other cops to do the same.

"Hohohoho!" The murderer chortled as he pulled Kanako's arm back tighter, grinning in glee when she cried out in pain slightly. "Not willing to risk a hostage eh? Good."

"What are your demands?" Tatsuma asked in an attempt to negotiate.

The shaggy haired man licked his lips in expectation. "Oh I don't really want anything from you, I was just feeling peckish is all," He laughed maniacally as his face suddenly broke out in rainbow glass markings and his body began to morph.

"Ba-bakemono!" Jinno called out shocked and fell back on his rear in fright as the stain glass spider designed monster roared threateningly to the startled police force.

"_Itadakimasu!_" The fangs suddenly flew down, prompting Keitaro and Tatsuma to take out their phones and insert Gadget Memories into them.

**"STAG!"**

**"BEETLE!"**

The two cell phones shifted into their mechanical insect like forms, rocketing from their owners' hands and crashing into the projection fangs before they could touch Kanako, knocking them aside. Kanako took this opportunity to stamp down on her captor's foot, causing him to hiss in pain, giving her the slack in his grip to smash her elbow into his stomach, forcing him to release her so she could slip away.

"Everyone pull back, you can't handle this!" Tatsuma ordered the remaining police officers, prompting them all to disperse, not wanting to go up against such a monster.

"So we meet again, Fangire!" Keitaro growled as he and Tatsuma regrouped with Kanako. The detective looked his young sister up and down, making sure she was unharmed, he did not want her ending up like his past victims.

"_So, you've figured me out_," Spider sneered. "_It doesn't change anything!_"

"We'll see about that," Tatsuma replied as he took out his Accel Buckle and Memory.

"You're up against 3 Riders this time, not just one," Keitaro agreed as he took out his black Joker Memory. Kanako nodded as she too took out her own Memory and Driver.

"_Let's fix that shall we_," Spider chuckled as he suddenly shot a string of web from his mouth. The webbing struck Kanako's hand, enwrapping her Skull Memory as the Fangire reeled the Memory from her grasp.

"My Memory!" Kanako cried in shock as Spider waved it at her mockingly.

"We'll get it back," Keitaro reassured her. "It's still two on one. Let's go, Tatsuma!"

"Ah, Urashima!"

**"JOKER!"**

**"ACCEL!"**

Keitaro and Tatsuma inserted their Memories into their respective Double and Accel Drivers. Keitaro didn't have to wait long as Phillip added in his end as the green Cyclone Memory appeared in the right slot. Keitaro split the twin slots into a 'W' shape as Tatsuma revved the throttle of his Driver 3 times, prompting it to roar to life like an engine.

**"CYCLONE! JOKER!"**

Keitaro's body was enwrapped in a mighty green cyclone as the debris it kicked up clung to his body, reshaping into the half green, half black Cyclone-Joker form of Double. Double's white scarf flapped in the massive drafts kicked up by his personal tornado.

**"ACCEL!"**

At the apex roar of Tatsuma's Driver, a circle of red energy pistons surrounded the cop/Rider. The pistons instantly crashed into Tatsuma's body, covering him in an inferno of red energy that dispersed, revealing the gleaming red armor of Kamen Rider Accel in its trace. Accel's armor was bulky with a silver grill planted across his abdomen, a silver 'A' shaped horn splitting the middle of his blue lens-centered helmet. Thick black tires stuck to Accel's back and the back of his legs. Tatsuma quickly moved for his bike the Diablossa, opening a compartment on its side and retrieving his personal weapon, a large curved sword with a trigger between the blade and its red handle, called the Engine Blade.

Double snapped his fingers together and pointed to the Spider finger. "**Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!**"

Accel flipped open his Engine Blade like a shot gun, inserting a chrome-colored Memory with an 'E' symbol planted across the middle.

**"ENGINE!"**

"Furikirizae!"

Spider sneered and equipped himself with both his shotgun and short sword, adapting a dual stance with his gun leading. "_Come on!_"

"Stay on guard, Tatsuma," Double's left half warned. "This guy's nothing like a Dopant, he's even stronger."

"Then we need to bring him down quick," Tatsuma replied squeezing the trigger of his Engine Blade.

**"JETSTREAM!"**

Accel's blade was cast in red light as white puffs of steam began to seep off it. Accel growled in challenge to the Fangire as he scraped his blade against the ground in an upward slash, sending a bolt of red energy flying through the air toward the Spider Fangire.

Spider crossed his arms in front of him in defense, catching the blast on his dual weapons as he parried the bolt aside. "_Like that's gonna phase me!_" Spider snarled as he leveled his shotgun at Accel and let loose with a burst of gunfire.

Accel was just able to deflect the blast on his own weapon before another shot rang out. Accel was pinned in place as he had to deflect hail after hail of bullets, all the while Spider was closing in with his sword at the ready. The Fangire was so focused on pinning down his prey that he completely lost track of his other foe.

"Thanks for the diversion, Tatsuma," Keitaro called as he hit a button on the console of the HardBoilder. Twin machine-gun bursts exploded from the HardBoilder's Scramble Cutter Guns.

"_What?!_" Spider cried out in disbelief as he was hurled back by the powerful hail of bullets.

"Took you long enough!" Tatsuma griped as Double pulled up next to him.

"That attack seemed to be effective though," Phillip commented. "Your cover was most helpful in giving us this opportunity." As the right half of Double explained, as Tatsuma was gearing up his attack on the Fangire he had let loose a minute cloud of steam, just large enough to give Double the cover he needed to slip back to his bike and move it into a position where they could score a hit on the unsuspecting Fangire. The Fangire snarling in pain on the ground before them proved the effectiveness of their ploy.

"_Dammit!_" Spider snarled as his body suddenly became transparent and faded from sight.

"He's trying to get away!" Keitaro warned as he dismounted the HardBoilder. Tatsuma was a step ahead of him as he squeezed the trigger of his sword once again.

**"STEAM!"**

Tatsuma's Engine Blade started giving off even more steam as a thick cloud of white mist covered the entire area. The steam settled soon as Accel and Double scanned the cloud, waiting for their foe to reveal himself.

"Gotcha!" Double clicked as he leaped toward a sudden disturbance he spotted moving through the steam. The satisfying impact of his foot hitting face assured him that he had found his target.

**"CYCLONE! METAL!"**

Keitaro quickly switched out his Joker Memory for his metallic silver Metal Memory, equipping Double with the Metal Shaft. "Time to clear the air!"

**"METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

A cone of green wind wrapped around the tip of the Metal Shaft as Double twirled on the balls of his feet. The Metal Shaft zoomed through the air, kicking up a mini cyclone, dispersing the steam cloud and forcing the Spider Fangire out of his invisibility as he was too focused on keeping his footing against the wind to remain hidden.

"Tatsuma!" Keitaro called as he hefted his weapon up, preparing to bring it down on his foe.

"Ah!"

**"ELECTRIC!"**

Tatsuma rushed forth with his Engine Blade sparking in blue electricity. The two Riders converged on the Fangire at once. Double, being the closest, was able to smash his energized Metal Shaft across the Fangire's face, sending him sprawling backwards into Accel's waiting blade.

Bang!

The crack of a loud gun resounded as a shower of sparks flew from Accel's chest armor and the Engine Blade fell from his hands.

"What?!" Double exclaimed in shock, just as a second shot got him in the shoulder.

Spider panted in pain, confused as to his sudden rescue.

"_Are you just gonna stand there after I saved your dumbass?_"

"You're…also a Fangire?" Spider asked in shock, not expecting to find one of his brethren in this city with him. This second Fangire was thick muscled with blue and white stain glass skin. Its face was that of a horse's long muzzle with twin rows of sharp fangs and on its shoulders were a pair of wing like shoulder blades and hoof like guards covering his arms. In the Fangire's hands was a shotgun similar to Spider's.

"_And I'm also the guy who's pulling your ass out of the fire, let's just finish them off and get out of here_," The horse-like Fangire sneered in confidence. Spider returned the sentiment with a chuckle as he took his fellow's extended hand.

"It seems the situation has become even more complicated," Phillip commented as Double used his Metal Shaft as a staff to prop himself up. Tatsuma had recovered from the surprise attack used on him earlier and was instantly as his comrade's side, ready to take the two Fangires on with Double.

"So much for 2 on 1." Keitaro griped as he held the Metal Shaft at the ready as the two Fangires charged forward.

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

"So were you upset that Wataru-san joined this Anti-Thesis group instead of your Disciplinary Committee, Taiga-san?" Mio Suzuki, a girl with black hair tied into a bun with a few locks framing her face, asked her boyfriend, Taiga Nobori, hoping these recent events had not undermined the relationship between the two brothers.

"Of course not," Taiga assured her as he leaned back against the tree they were sitting under. Currently, the two Fangire Royals were enjoying their break period outside under the shade of a tall tree. Taiga had just caught Mio up on recent events for him and their friends as Mio had been entirely engrossed in studying for her upcoming exams. The young Queen had passed with flying colors and the two were finally having some much deserved alone time. "I'm glad Wataru has chosen a path in his life that he feels benefits the Mazoku as a whole, and in a way that suits him perfectly." Taiga gave a small smile as he lounged with his eyes closed. "I'll be honest. I had looked forward to the event of Wataru and I standing side by side as we worked toward bettering the world but if he is sure of his path then I won't stop him. Besides…" Taiga scratched his head in embarrassment. "I don't exactly have a committee he could join anyway."

"You couldn't find anyone strong enough?" Mio inquired, understanding that there were in fact many strong individuals going to school with them, many of them Wataru and the others had become friends with at one point or another.

"There are a few candidates," Taiga sighed. "But among those I approve and those who refused to join, I was only left with one candidate… Saizo." Taiga grimaced at the thought. Though the orc had steadily improved in personality after starting to admire and befriend the young Kiva, Taiga could not get over the delinquent's past transgressions of assaulting Wataru and basically being all around scum. The feelings were mutual as the orc still remembered the lash of Saga's Jacorder after Taiga had nearly murdered him had Wataru not stepped in. "His strength and spirit are welcome but if it ends up just being the two of us, things may end up…awkward."

"I'm sure you'll find more members soon. You have a knack for drawing people to your side after all," Mio assured him as she hooked her arms around one of his.

"You mean my charisma will help me?" Taiga laughed, pulling her close to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "Were you also drawn by my charisma?" He grinned expectantly.

"Maybe," Mio giggled as she lifted her head to his. Taiga gently cradled her chin in his fingers as he brought her lips to meet his.

The two remained locked in a long kiss for several seconds before Taiga broke the kiss looking upwards into the tree above them. His Fangire markings alighted on his face as he glared into the thick canopy.

"I know you're up there. Come down from there this instant!" Taiga snarled as he brought out his Jacorder. A rustling among the branches proved his suspicions as the perpetrator leaped agilely from their hiding spot to land lightly on the ground on all fours.

"Not bad~!" The spy revealed herself as a young girl of about their age as well as the fact that she wore an Academy uniform like Mio. She had short red hair and had a cute hair ornament in the shape of a tiger's face in her hair. Her eyes were a vibrant gold, like those of a jungle cats. "The Fangire King definitely isn't easy to ambush."

"Who are you?" Mio asked, slightly embarrassed that her intimate moment with Taiga had been spied on.

"I see the new Queen's as gentle as the rumors say. You'd hardly believe she was anything like the old Queen whose presence struck fear in all who saw her."

"Enough!" Taiga commanded harshly. "You've made the mistake already of revealing your goal and now you only bury yourself further by insulting my fiancé. You've sealed your fate." Taiga removed the black glove on his right hand, revealing the Mark of the King on the top of his hand. "King's Judgment: Death." Dark energy built into his hand as a pack of vipers burst from his palm, racing straight for the grinning young girl.

Crash!

The snakes had only come inches from entangling the upstart when a crystalline barrier appeared in their path, causing them to crash against the surface and dissipate into shadows.

"That was almost too close." Taiga and Mio stared in shock at the barrier that was apparently strong enough to repel Taiga's power of the King. A young man stepped from the shadows to stand beside the cat-like girl. He was barely two inches taller than his comrade and was thinly built. He had spiky black hair and green eyes. He looked to the grinning girl beside him and sighed. "I thought our plan was to be discreet, Tabitha-san?" He asked tiredly as he shook his head.

She grinned cutely and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "Sorry, Souji-kun. He sniffed me out."

"Just who are you two?" Taiga regained his composure and demanded to know the identities of these two youths who so suddenly faced him.

"Apologies, King-sama," The boy named Souji bowed politely. "Believe me when I say this was meant to go a lot…more civilized." He looked tiredly at his grinning companion.

"What are your intentions in facing me like this?" Taiga demanded once again, his hand still posed to attack the two once more.

"I'll explain the short and simple version," The girl, Tabitha cut off her friend just as he opened his mouth to reply. "We want to fight with you two. And if we win, we get to be the new King and Queen of the Fangires!" Her answer was direct, straight to the point and shockingly enough caught the aspiring King and Queen off guard.

"You two are…" Taiga started to say in disbelief.

"Indeed…" Souji replied as his and Tabitha's faces broke out in stain glass colored markings.

"We're Fangires!" Tabitha purred in glee as her body began to shimmer and morph. Her skin had become a vibrant orange-red with black markings. She had a sleek and lithe figure that advertised her agility and athletic prowess as well. Her face was small and feline-like with a pair of cat ears adorning her head. Both her hands were adorned with a pair of long hooked claws. "_Fight me!_" She crowed happily as she leaped straight for Mio.

"Sagark!"

"Henshin!"

In a flash of silver and blue, Taiga had been adorned in the regal silver armor of Saga and rushed to his girlfriend's side, taking her in his arms as he carried her out of Tabitha's war path.

"Arigato," Mio thanked Saga as he let her down gently.

"Again you act too hastily, Tabitha-san." Souji rubbed his temple as if he was nursing a headache as he too began to change. His body had become bulkier and was covered in a jet black insectoid exoskeleton. His chest was adorned with a metallic shield that covered most of his upper body. A pair of thick pincers and a rhino-like horn adorned his face. He stood tall with his hands behind his back as he stood beside Tabitha. "_Like she said, please fight us, King-sama, Queen-sama._"

"More upstarts pining for the throne. Mio-san, please step back." Saga readied his Jacorder in rapier mode, however Mio took his arm before he could rush the two Fangire brats.

"No, Taiga-san. They challenged both of us. I have to fight too," Mio explained as she stepped in front of Saga, crossed her arms in front of her chest, summoning her blue Fangire markings to her face as a dark blue bat symbol appeared in the air behind her. Her body shimmered and changed as her skin was covered in a navy blue carapace designed after a gothic dress. Her face was centered by a single white pearl. "_Rather, I want to fight too!_"

"_Good! Now I have an opponent!_" Tabitha whooped as she got on all fours and began pacing to the side, Mio following her as the two women squared off, leaving Saga and Souji.

"_At the very least this is going right_," Souji sighed in relief as he summoned a short sword to his side. Saga took up a dueling stance as the two stepped toward each other slowly.

"When this is over, I expect a full explanation of who you two really are," Saga demanded.

"_Naturally. En garde!_"

Saga made the first move as he quickly stepped in, stabbing for his foe's eyes, but his attack was skillfully parried by Souji who redirected Saga's Jacorder so that his swipe went over his head. He then took advantage of Saga's open guard to slam his palm into the King's chest, sending him skidding backwards several feet.

"Very skillful," Saga panted. "But no imagination." Souji tilted his head to the side in confusion until he felt a tugging on his ankle.

Somehow, during their exchange, Saga had switched his Jacorder to Bute mode and ensnared Souji's ankle before he counter-attacked Saga's stab. Saga gave a mighty tug on his Jacorder, flinging Souji off his feet and flipping him over in midair to land face first in the dirt. Saga retrieved his whip and returned it to Rod Mode as he stood over his coughing foe who was picking himself up out of the dirt.

"Yield," Saga demanded as he pointed his weapon at the Beetle Fangire's face. The young Fangire said nothing, only staring up at Saga intently. He suddenly stabbed upward, releasing his grip on his sword so that it was sent flying from his hand. "Really, that's your defiant last attack?" Saga asked unimpressed as he lazily turned his head to the side to avoid the blade turned projectile.

Slash!

"Argh!" The Fangire King buckled forward as he felt a stabbing pain shoot through his side. He was quickly struck again in the back. Saga finally felt a gust of wind coming from his right so he quickly rolled away before he was cut again. He finally saw what had been attacking him. Souji's sword! "How?!" Saga gasped as he looked to Souji who was standing perfectly still where Saga left him, his hands held out before him and staring intently at his sword that was spinning through the air straight toward him.

Shing!

In the instant before the sword hit Souji, a sheen of light like glass appeared in the sword's path, causing it to rebound off the light shield and fly back towards Saga. The Fangire King weaved his torso to the side, the sword passing by his head by an inch. The sword flew through the air once more until another shield appeared in midair to intercept it once more. Saga was still recovering from his previous dodge and was unable to dodge as the sword got him in the back once again.

"_Believe it or not it's not a very convenient technique_," Souji explained as he caught his sword in midair. "_I have to concentrate which also means I can't move otherwise._"

Saga groaned as he pulled himself back onto his feet, Jacorder in hand. "Thanks for the insight. I'll take that into consideration next time."

As the two men were fighting, their female counterparts were in the process of squaring off themselves. Tabitha was utilizing her agility and speed to keep the Fangire Queen on her toes. Only by use of her pearls was Mio able to keep the hasty Fangire back. Tabitha however was growing frustrated by her opponent's passive style of fighting.

"_Let me get close!_" She demanded angrily as she had to leap back from another buck shot of pearls.

"_I don't think you're supposed to ask your opponent to let you hit them_," Mio replied, confused by her opponent's childish antics. She seemed down-right blood thirsty at first, but as their fight progressed she was becoming more and more frustrated to the point where she almost seemed like she was throwing a tantrum because things weren't going her way.

"_Do you…really think you can be Queen?_" Mio asked, unsure of Tabitha's real motives for fighting her. The previous Queen, Maya, was a woman of noble bearing and pride, who was known for explosive bursts of anger but very rarely and certainly not for such childish reasons. She and Taiga were rearing Mio to be a Queen of similarly commendable stature, but this girl…

"_Souji-kun said that when we meet the current King and Queen we would have to fight them. He didn't really say why and I didn't really care to listen, I just wanted to meet you two!_" Tabitha purred as she popped her knuckles expectantly. "_Getting to fight you is just icing on the cake._"

"_Wait? That doesn't make any-_" Mio started, confused even further.

"_You're open!_" Tabitha suddenly cut her off, taking the initiative as Mio had stopped with her repeated counter offensive. She quickly pounced toward the Fangire Queen, landing right in arm's length of her. Mio was in no position to attack with her pearls and this was clearly the energetic young woman's range. "_Gotcha!_" Tabitha spun on the balls of her foot as she brought her leg around in a reverse roundhouse kick. Mio could only bring both her arms in time to block but the power behind the kick sent a shock through her arms that almost numbed them.

"_Hnngh!_" Mio had to bite back her cry of pain as her arms stung from the heavy blow they barely blocked.

"_More where that came from!_" Tabitha assured as she raised both of her arms beside her.

Slash!

"_Kyaaa!_" Mio could not stop from crying out this time as Tabitha's claws scraped across her shell covered arms. The wild Fangire girl continued to swipe furiously as her claws sliced through the air in front of her, the sharp blades on her fist cut deep in Mio's blocking arms.

"Mio-san!" Saga heard Mio cry of pain and turned his attention toward where she was fighting.

"_Please look this way!_" Saga turned his head back to Souji who had taken advantage of the Fangire Royal's distracted state to level his sword at his throat. "_Do you have so little faith in your Queen?_" Souji inquired speculatively.

"Mio-san has very little experience fighting. It should have been enough for you two to just fight me!" Saga argued as he shoved Souji's blade aside with his hand and slashed at the Beetle Fangire's chest, sending sparks flying up as he gouged a mark into the metallic shield covering Souji's chest. Souji dropped his guard slightly from the pain shooting through his chest, giving Saga the opportunity to make some range by forcing his foot into the Fangire's chest and sending him sprawling back several feet.

_'Taiga-san.'_ Mio saw her betrothed fighting vigorously despite still worrying over her. He was giving his all, and as his Queen she should do no less.

"_C'mon, put up a fight!_" Tabitha demanded as she swiped an 'X' slash across Mio's block. The swipe apparently succeeded in making the Queen give out as her arms fell apart. "_There we go!_" Tabitha brought her fist back, preparing to finish her prey with a blow fired full into her face.

Pow!

"_Wha-?_" Tabitha stood confused for several seconds, not knowing what had happened.

"_I…admit you're a …much better fighter…than me_," Mio panted, her fist pressed deeply into Tabitha's cheek. "_But I have to protect the pride Taiga-san, Maya-san and the others instilled in me. The pride of the Fangire Queen!_" Mio brought her other fist around, directly into Tabitha's chin. The swing was wild, untrained and less than compact. However, it was fairly affective enough to send the wild girl's head bouncing up.

"_Ow! That hurt, jerk!_" Tabitha turned back on Mio angrily, smashing her own fist into Mio's cheek in retaliation. Mio stepped back groggily but her knees did not buckle and she forced herself to move back in.

"_I won't quit!_" Another blow to Tabitha's own cheek. Tabitha retaliated with a blow to Mio's stomach that bent her forwards.

"_Fall down already!_"

"_No!_"

Saga and Souji had long since stopped fighting to stare in disbelief at the sight of their female companions once the passive fight that quickly turned in Tabitha's favor had now degenerated into a hitting match that both girls refused to give up on.

"_I'm never seen anyone go toe to toe with Tabitha-san like that_," Souji stated stunned. "_Even I stand no chance in a straightforward exchange of blows._"

"Mio-san…" Saga watched his fiancé struggle as his eyes behind his mask softened with growing affection. She was becoming bruised, her fighting was down, dirty and so beneath a Fangire Royal that his own mother would pass out in shock from seeing it. But right now, his gentle, obedient and usually coddled Mio was fighting with all her pride on the line, and to him, she became truly radiant.

"Now I'm the one being caught up in your charisma," Saga muttered to himself as he brought the Fuestle from his belt.

**"WAKE UP!"**

Saga inserted the butt of his Jacorder into the slot on the side of Sagark's head, filling the blade of his weapon with red energy.

"_It seems we have come to the final exchange. Very well._" Souji pulled his blade back with his open hand forward. A circular pane of light formed from his palm, becoming a mirror like shield to accompany his sword.

"It ends here," Saga replied coldly as he lifted his energized weapon to eye level and lowered it down in challenge. The two men stared each other down, neither moving just yet. Only the sounds of the exchange behind them became their focus as both girls brought their fist up once more.

"_I'll get you!_" Tabitha screamed as she struck forward for Mio's face.

"_I won't lose!_" Mio proclaimed as her fist flew forward to meet Tabitha's.

"Now!" Saga took a mighty step forward as he lunged with his Jacorder, sending it snaking forward.

"_Useless!_" Souji had his shield raised and ready, prepared to deflect the extending blade and using the chance before it retracted to strike down the Fangire Royal. However, his opponent's blade did not follow the path he expected, instead of smashing against his light shield, the energized snaking blade buried itself into the ground, at Souji's feet.

"_What in the world!?_" Souji exclaimed in disbelief, not expecting his proud foe to botch his finisher like that. Saga however was not focused on Souji anymore, instead he had run back to the tree where he and Mio had been sitting and was rapidly wrapping his Jacorder around one of the tree's thick branches. "_What on Earth are you doing?_"

"Winning this fight," Saga replied confidently. Saga was about to inquire in reply when he heard a rumbling of earth coming from behind him. He turned just as the lashing head of a red snake sprang right for him, ensnaring his throat.

"_You…you sent your attack underground so it could get behind!_" Souji cried in shock as he dropped his sword and shield in surprise, struggling with the long cord wrapped around his neck.

"Indeed, now…" Saga brought his foot up into the air above him, using his other leg to send him springing into the air. "Todomeda!" He flipped in mid-air and come crashing back down to Earth in his own variant of Kiva's Darkness Moon Break. His foot smashed into Souji's armored chest as his floored the Beetle Fangire, causing a crater in the shape of the King's symbol to form on the ground.

"_Ow…_" Mio and Tabitha's last two punches had predictably landed simultaneously, leaving both Fangire females frozen in place with one another's fist planted into their respective cheeks. They both finally fell apart, reverting into their human forms in the process. They were both bruised, exhausted and hurting as they stared each other down from sitting positions in the grass. Finally, Tabitha was the first to stop panting as she took in a big breath of air.

"Hmhmhm."

Mio cocked her head to the side as she looked to her opponent warily. Tabitha's whole body shook as her eyes closed and an extremely happy and toothy grin spread across her face.

"Heeheeeheeeheeheheh!" The wild girl had suddenly broken down into wild giggles, leaving Saga, who had de-henshined and rushed to Mio's side to check her wounds, utterly confused. "That was so awesome. I've never had a fight that fun before. You must be the strongest Queen ever, just like I knew you'd be!"

"Eh?" Mio replied in confusion as Taiga helped her to her feet. "You knew I was strong before we fought?"

"_Indeed, you are both just as, if not far stronger than either of us envisioned. Truly worthy of your ranks._" Souji had also de-transformed and joined the three, struggling to help his companion up as he was dealing with the striking pain in his chest. Tabitha in the end had to support him to stand as much as he did for her.

"Alright, I'm tired of all this bullshitting!" Taiga was finally starting to lose him composure under the two's random as well as inconsistent antics. "I want to know just who you two are and I want to know, now!"

Souji and Tabitha looked to each other, smiling to each other as if they had confirmed something. The two helped each other down as Souji took a knee, one arm over his chest and the other propped up to support him. Tabitha followed his lead but instead of posturing she sat on her knees and sat obediently with her hands planted on her legs. "Taiga-sama…no, King-sama!" Souji proclaimed respectfully. "We would like to apologize for our rudeness and ask for your forgiveness from the bottom of our hearts. Our intentions were pure and by no means were we intending to overturn your rule."

"So, does this mean you two respect and trust Taiga-san as King?" Mio asked.

"That's right Queen-sama!" Tabitha replied cheerfully. "We don't think anyone is more worthy to be King than Taiga-sama." She had adopted a respectfully tone as Souji had but still retained a bit of her wild personality beneath it.

"We wished to see our future ruler's strength for ourselves, so we might better understand the power of the masters we are destined to serve."

"Destined to serve?" Taiga asked confused, at first. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked to the mark on his hand, the King's symbol of the Checkmate Four. "Are you two…?"

Souji and Tabitha nodded as they revealed the marks on the palms of their hands. "It would be our extreme pleasure and honor to serve as your new Rook and Bishop, King and Queen of the Checkmate Four."

* * *

**Tokyo**

Kanako could do nothing but watch helplessly from a safe distance as her brother and comrade fought the two malicious Fangires. They were having trouble just bringing one down together, but now bruised and tired, the two were forced to square off against the superior kaijin separately, worst being Tatsuma who was forced to take on the interloping Zebra Fangire who was still fresh for the fight. Kanako could only clench her fist in frustration as the blue monster easily parried one of Accel's slashes only to counter with one of his own.

"_Is that the best the Riders of this city can do?_" Zebra mocked as Tatsuma was forced to step back after getting cut across his chest armor again.

"Don't take Kamen Riders lightly!" Accel snarled as he removed the buckle from his waist and flipped into the air. His body suddenly morphed as the wheels on his legs combined, as did the wheels on his shoulders. Accel laid out torso down as his hands gripped his buckle like the throttle of a motorcycle. Accel, now in Bike Mode, revved his engine three times, activating his Maximum Drive.

**"ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Accel roared as the boosters from his legs spewed flames and charged ahead for the waiting Fangire.

"_Uuuuuurrrraaaagh!_" Zebra tossed his sword away and squared his stance as Accel slammed into him. The Zebra Fangire skidded across the ground for several second before Zebra got his feet back under him. Tatsuma could barely call out in shock before his charge was suddenly halted and his heavy Bike Mode was lifted clear off the ground, both wheels still spinning. "_Not good enough!_" Zebra cried as he tossed Accel away, slamming him into the far wall of a building where he collapsed back into Rider form.

"Tatsuma!" Keitaro called out as he struggled against Spider's sword with his Metal Shaft.

"Keitaro, we need more raw power in order to deal with these Fangires!" Phillip proclaimed as he removed Double's right hand from their weapon, removed the Cyclone Memory and replaced it with Heat Memory.

**"HEAT-METAL!"**

Double's body built up melting pint levels of heat energy within his hands, sending it flowing into his staff. The blaze permeated across the two's contact, forcing Spider to back away before he was scalded by just the close proximity of his foe.

"Now we got some room to work with!" Double declared confidently as his fist built up heat energy which he slammed into Spider's face, causing the Fangire to howl in pain as his head caught fire. Double decided to make use of his foe's temporary blindness to move in on Zebra who now towered over the fallen Accel with his sword raised. "Tatsuma!"

Accel raised his head just in time to see Double reach his Engine Blade, hook his foot under it and punt it his way. Zebra was seconds from bringing a helm-splitting slash down on Accel before the blade reached Accel's waiting hand.

Clang!

Zebra growled in frustration as Accel had lifted his Engine Blade up just in time block his sword mid-fall. The blue-skinned Fangire was so caught up in forcing his blade to follow his chosen path that he didn't see Double dive toward him, staff ablaze at the tip.

"_Uragh!_" Zebra rolled across the ground, a smoldering mark struck into his chest. Double helped Accel to his feet as both Riders held their weapons at the ready to take on the Fangire together, until…

"Well isn't this a familiar position." Double and Accel froze in place at the snide remark. Spider, having recovered from Double setting his face on fire, had quickly taken advantage left to him. The only hostage left in the area.

"I'm sorry, Double nii-san," Kanako apologized, Spider's arms wrapped around her stomach and his sword at her throat. "If only I still had my Skull Memory."

"It'll be alright, Kanako! I'm coming!"

"_Please don't try anything_," Spider sighed, carefully sliding his sword across Kanako's neck, drawing a little blood, Double froze in his tracks, though on the inside he was seething. "_Drop your weapons, now!_"

Double didn't hesitate as he threw down his Metal Shaft. Accel growled in helpless frustration, but did the same with his Engine Blade.

"_Good call, partner_," Zebra laughed as he stepped up to both Double and Accel, kicking the red Rider in the back of his knees so he'd fall forward. He then held his own sword at Accel's throat.

"_So, now you get to choose, Double-kun_," Spider sneered. "_You can pick up your weapon and maybe take one of us out…after we kill both hostages. Or…I have actually become quite curious over these "Gaia Memories" and I am looking to expand my collection. From what I can see you have quite the collection. De-transform and drop all of your Memories on the ground at my feet._"

"Don't do it!" Kanako begged, vainly attempting to struggle under Spider's hold.

"Urashima…forget me. Save Kanako," Accel said, pleaded though the pain in his voice belied his inner turmoil. Double stood silent in the middle of it all. On one side, he could possibly save at least one hostage, but he could never choose between his little sister and one of his best friends and comrades. Even if the city did need Double, Double could not make such a personal sacrifice for the city. Both Keitaro and Phillip's hands went to the handles of their belts, the two brothers were in accord of their choice. However…

Btooom! Btooom!

Spider and Zebra were suddenly both knocked back by twin bursts of some kind of explosive projectile. Kanako and Accel were stunned by their sudden luck. Double was already reacting and rushing to Kanako's side as Accel picked up his Engine Blade to rejoin his comrades.

"_What the hell is it now!?_" Spider snarled in disbelief, his victory once again snatched from him. The assembled fighters suddenly saw the individual walking slowly toward them. He was clad in a black vest over a white shirt and wearing jeans. Slung over his shoulder was an electronic looking belt and in his hand, pointing directly at the Fangires, was what appeared to be a golden knuckle weapon.

"Fangires, Kami ni kaeshinasai," The man demanded as he suddenly wrapped the buckle around his waist, stuck the knuckle into his palm, and flung the knuckle holding arm out to the side and attached to it to his belt.

"Henshin."

**"FIST ON!"**

A gold cross projection suddenly shot forth from the belt, falling over the mysterious man's body and clothing him in a gold shell that suddenly hardened into pure white armor with a black body suit underneath the white armor and a silver chestpiece with the image of the sun stamped on it. The Rider's golden cross shaped visor suddenly split apart, revealing piercing red eyes.

"_IXA?!_" Spider called in disbelief.

"_Why is he here?!_" Zebra exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet, gun in hand. The Fangire leveled his weapon but the apparently named IXA reacted faster as he equipped himself with a black revolver with a white grip and magazine. Zebra's gun was shot straight from his hands as a burst of automatic fire erupted from IXA's weapon.

"Fangires…surrender," IXA demanded, albeit half-heartedly by Double's opinion.

"_As if!_" Spider spat, raising his sword high and charging, despite the warning calls of his partner. IXA pressed his hand to the bottom of his gun's magazine, forcing the attachment up and prompting a long blade to expand the head of the weapon. IXA met the Fangire's enraged charge with a skillful parry and a disarming slash that knocked the weapon from his hands. IXA slammed his boot into the Spider Fangire's chest, sending him skidding backwards to his ally's feet.

"_Forget it!_" Zebra snarled as he forced his murderous ally to his feet. "_We can't take IXA and those other two in the rates we're in now. We'll fall back for now._" Zebra got a good grip on his comrade and from behind his back he pulled out what appeared to be a gray canister. He popped the pin loose from his weapon and loosed it toward IXA and the others. The area was suddenly covered in smoke as the Riders and Kanako covered their eyes and mouths from the smog.

"It's not tear gas," Accel deduced as he wafted the gas away. "They threw up a cover to escape."

"And sadly they succeeded," IXA added as he made his way toward the three.

"They called you IXA, right?" Keitaro asked as he and Tatsuma de-transformed.

"Yes, though…" IXA followed suit and dropped his own armor. The three now got a look at the man's face. He had dark hair and a very serious expression. He appeared to be around their age if not a year or two younger. "We have worked together before."

"Can't be…" Keitaro muttered as realization hit him. "Nago…Keisuke?"

"Indeed. It's been sometime, Keitaro Urashima."

"You two know each other?" Tatsuma asked, confused.

"We've only met once, during a case, years ago," Keitaro explained.

"And as promised I am here to aid you as you did me," Nago bowed respectfully. "It seems my new line of work may be of use to you, seeing as your city and mine are facing a similar pest problem."

"You mean you can help us fight those Fangires?" Tatsuma inquired, recalling how terrified their foes had been just from IXA's presence.

"The Aozora Corporation's Rider System was bred purely for this task," Nago nodded.

"Well that's good to hear, twice these guys have slipped through our finge-…NOOOOOOOOO!" Keitaro suddenly gripped his head in shock as he stared off to where the Fangires had escaped to. "They got away with Kanako's Skull Memory!" Tatsuma and Kanako both realized the same thing.

"No. I can't believe I lost the Chief's Memory." Kanako lowered her head in shame, vainly attempting to hide her tears.

* * *

Zebra led Spider through a series of twisting alleys and back roads in an attempt to put some distance between them and the Riders.

"_Dammit, why the hell is IXA here?_" Spider cursed as the two finally stopped to rest.

"_Who knows, it couldn't have been the reports of a killer whose victims turn to glass after he kills them_," Zebra said snidely as the two took their human forms.

"Shut your mouth!" Spider snarled. "There's been an untold number of strange occurrences cropping up in this city!"

"But you forget IXA is a specialist in hunting us down. Just be glad it was him and not that new upstart King or his half-breed brother," Zebra shrugged but winced as he set a hand to his chest where Double had stuck him with his burning weapon.

"Why did you help me anyway?" Spider asked suspiciously. Zebra looked at him wryly and sighed.

"Just as I said; to save your ass, but not just from those Riders."

"Who else should we fear in this city?" Spider inquired, unconvinced of such an answer.

"You're still just a young blood, you wouldn't know about those old stories," Zebra grumbled as he leaned against a nearby wall. "You wouldn't know about the kidnappings from about 20 years ago."

"I do know those stories," Spider argued. "But it was only lower Yokai who were affected by them, what do we superior Mazoku have to fear from those stories?"

"Think idiot!" Zebra snarled as he gripped Spider's hand, holding up the black and purple Skull Memory for him to see. "These little gizmos you're so fascinated in, the ones who kidnapped and killed who knows how many Yokai were the same people who develop and distribute these things."

Spider actually didn't have a retort for that rebuttal, he simply stared wide eyed at the tiny device as if it were a live grenade.

"And you can bet your ass, those human bastards that killed our lesser comrades so many years ago are aware of our kind and would do who knows what to get their grubby paws on "research samples". I'm just making sure it won't be me, and you need to take strides to do the same."

Spider thought over his comrade's words carefully and suddenly seemed struck by an epiphany. "These devices, they're weapons right?" He asked hopefully. "They give humans strange powers don't they? Why don't we just use their weapons against them?!" He held up the Skull Memory in almost pre-triumph.

"That's a solid plan, but that single one you've got is not gonna do you any good," Zebra stated deflating Spider in his moment of glory. "Rumor has it, the Riders of this city use special kinds of Memories the Dopants don't. Chances are you won't be able to turn it on, let alone gain its powers." Zebra suddenly grabbed Spider's arm before he could toss the device away. "Keep it, as long as you've got it there's one less Rider to worry about in this city. But if you want to extend your arsenal…" Zebra reached into his jacket, pulling out a green USB Drive similar to the Rider Memories except it was covered in yellow bone like ridges. "I swiped this from the evidence room of the police department, where I work. Got it off one of those Memory Distributers Accel brought in apparently."

Spider took the offered Gaia Memory, reading the name printed across it.

"Memory...?" Spider seemed perplexed as he looked over the tiny device. "How does it work?"

"Supposedly you just insert it into a part of your body, but I've never tried."

"How come?"

"Word is…these Memories drive most humans who use them off the deep end."

"How unfortunate…if you're human," Spider grinned wickedly as he pocketed the two Memories. "Thanks for everything, soon as I figure out how these things work, maybe I'll be the one saving your ass next." Spider turned on his heels and left the alley, waving over his back to Zebra who had lit himself a cigarette.

"I'll hold you to that," Zebra sneered.

* * *

**CMR Rosa: I like to ****apologize to all the reads of this story for how long this chapter take, I promise this story will start updating on a faster rate for now on. Now on to the ****new Rook and Bishop, that an idea I had for a while back when Rosario to Kiva was still in progress, I though with the old Rook and Bishop gone what if two young fangires inherent there powers. I told ****Busterleader92 this idea and together we ****develop these characters and Im glad they finally appear in this story.**

**Despicable-D: Whoop, I am back! Sorry for the wait guys, with this I should be getting back in the swing of writing again, and should be back to work soon enough! Also, can you tell I like cheesy fighting anime/manga? ;)**

**Busterleader92: Sorry for the delay, guys I was busy with my time with Chrome and my HW in college. But mostly Chrome's story. But now I'm back and ready to edit the Great Monster Wars.**


	6. Bishop, Rook, and Queen

Double and Kiva: The Great Monster War

Chapter 5: Bishop, Rook, and Queen

Written by: CMR Rosa, busterleader92 and Despicable-D

**Yokai Academy, backwoods**

"If this map is correct, it should be around here somewhere." Wataru wandered through the thick forest, a map in hand. Classes had ended not long ago and just as the young Fandiri was heading home, he found a note from Hokuto Kaneshiro taped to his dorm room door, explaining that several core members of the ANTI-THESIS wished to meet Wataru in person. Contained within the envelope was the map, leading him to the Academy's backwoods. The sun would be setting soon, and still Wataru had yet to see any sign of the supposed meeting point.

"What's that?" Wataru was about to give up hope of finding the meeting point in time when he noticed a strange red marking across one of the trees he passed by. On close examination, it appeared to be an arrow drawn in red paint across the bark, and it pointed deeper into the woods. "I guess this is the way." Wataru deduced, noticing more arrows as he walked deeper into the forest.

He followed the markers for several more yards when he found his destination.

It was an old building. The outer wall was shabby, broken and covered in even more graffiti like on the trees. The roof was covered in moss and vines extended from trees. Wataru looked at the building skeptically, not believing that a place this run down would house the group fighting for equality between all monsters.

"Is anyone here?" He called, tapping on the door to get anyone's attention from inside.

"Help me!"

"Hmm?!" The shriek was coming from back into the woods. It was a woman's voice, a very frightened woman. Kurenai's instincts kicked in as the Fangire markings spread across Wataru's face. He dashed back into the thick, tree lined maze, following the voice.

"Please, save me!"

Kurenai finally skidded into a clear break in the trees, finally spotting the source of the shrieks. A young woman with long black hair was being man handled by a group of teens, a particularly menacing member of the group wearing a black leather jacket and a crescent shaped scar cutting across his forehead holding the woman's arm behind her back, keeping her from running.

"What's going on here?!" Kurenai demanded as he stalked toward the group, fist clinched.

"None of your business, princey," A member of the group with medium length hair and piercing, reptilian eyes spat at Wataru.

"We're just teaching this half breed chick to mind her manners around her betters," The last member of the group, a boy with shaggy black hair and squinty eyes explained. "She had the nerve to pass by us full-blooded Yokai without showing respect. You must understand, being a Fangire and all."

"You claim to know who I am. But you clearly know nothing about me." In the blink of an eye, Kurenai had disappeared from the group's view, only to reappear beside the taller, scarred member of the group. Kurenai grabbed the much taller teen by the wrist, forcing him to release his captive as he forced his wrist up. "I have no patience for those who arrogantly proclaim superiority to others while abusing those they see beneath them."

"What's your problem? She's just a damn half breed," Squinty exclaimed as the two other teens turned on Wataru preparing to fight. The man Wataru had by the wrist only looked down at the Fandiri, seemingly gauging him with his eyes.

"I'm half human as well. Do you consider me your inferior?" He looked to the mouthier teens for a rebuttal, they nervously backed off a step as his glare swept over them. "I also have two witch friends who have been labeled as lesser beings by Yokai as well. Will you so boldly call them inferior to my face?" Still no reply, they had lost their bluster under his silent fury.

"Very impressive, Kurenai-kun." A slow clap resounded in the clearing as Hokuto stepped from the tree line, a pleased smile on his face.

"Hokuto-san?" Wataru retook control as he noticed the others around him seemed to relax, even smile amongst themselves, including the woman "victim" who went to meet Hokuto with a smile, taking his arm between her own.

"Splendid, truly splendid Kurenai-kun," Hokuto repeated as the other teens flanked him as well. "On behalf of all of us senior members of ANTI-THESIS, I welcome you into our group."

"You're all in ANTI-THESIS?" Wataru inquired shocked.

"Pretty much," The shaggy haired teen replied with a grin. "Hokuto-san wanted us to know your feelings on half breed abuse first. So he had us stage this little show to get you to react as 'naturally' as possible to show us you meant business."

"And did you ever," The teen with piercing eyes sighed in exasperation. "I thought me and Mizuki here were gonna be goners. But I was more worried that Midou was gonna blow the whole thing." He pointed to his taller friend who seemed to barely listen to the conversation.

Hokuto continued, "This has been a test to see how you naturally react to the injustice that goes on in our world. You have displayed not only compassion to the abused but also restraint towards the offender. That is an admirable quality."

"I just wanted them to stop what they were doing without actually trying to hurt them," Wataru admitted.

"Exactly," Hokuto agreed. "That is why you are perfect for this role. You protect others without displaying cruelty or aggression. You are already well respected among the student body for these qualities. With your help we will be able to bring in more and more students to our side. Now follow me, I'd like to introduce you to the whole gang." Hokuto took Wataru by the shoulder as he led the group back towards the run down building.

"The name's Mizuki Ueshiba by the way," The shaggy haired, squinty eyed boy introduced himself to Wataru with a smile. "He's Moroha." He then pointed to his friend whose hair covered half his face save for his single piercing eye. "And the strong silent type trudging in the back is Midou-chan." He gestured to the tall teen with the scar across his forehead with a snicker.

"It's Kusabi Midou," He corrected with a grunt, not crazy about the honorific.

"Whatever. So let's all get along. Okay, Kurenai-kun?" The ANTI-THESIS member offered his hand with a wide grin.

"Hai, Ueshiba-san." Wataru returned the handshake and smile wholeheartedly. He soon found his arm pulled away from Mizuki as it was held by the female member of the group who looked to the Wataru gleefully.

"My name's Reiko by the way. You'll get along with me too, won't you handsome?" She pulled Wataru's arm closer to her chest; much like a certain succubus he knew and loved would do to get his attention, and it was because of this that Wataru noticed that she was wearing a white school button up shirt with a red bow tie as well as a very short mini skirt that showed off her long and flawless legs. Wataru also noticed how incredibly beautiful she was and that her gold eyes were looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"Uh…of course, Reiko-san," Wataru nodded sheepishly.

"Uh-oh. She's gotten her thorns into him already." The group had just reached the run down building when they met up with, as Wataru assumed, another ANTI-THESIS member. This boy wore a jacket over a t-shirt with jeans and wore a wide brimmed hat on his head. He had hair that messily fell out from the back of his hat. He didn't seem too attentive to the group coming to meet him, as he stared at an empty piece of wall on the building with a spray can in hand. Wataru deduced he was the one who left those trail marks for him.

"This is our resident tagger, he prefers to go by Graffiti," Hokuto explained gesturing toward the teen who only waved back nonchalantly, more keen to focus on his canvas than his colleagues.

"Basically his job is to go out and mark areas of the school and other place with messages from our organization. Some consider what he does defacing of property but we call it free advertising," Mizuki joked, gesturing to some of the pictures displayed across the wall that expressed messages of equality, a pair of monster and human hands shaking, a face that was half human and half ogre, even Wataru's own symbol of Kiva with the name ANTI-THESIS printed in its center.

"Just some preliminary designs. I can do better," Graffiti promised as he shook his spray can, preparing to "create".

"We have one more member waiting inside," Hokuto said as he led the group inside, save for Midou who found an empty spot on Graffiti's wall to lean against.

"Ah, the gang's all here."

"Kurenai-kun, this is my second in command, Yoshii Kiria-san." Hokuto gestured to the lone young man seated among an empty row of bleachers. He seemed to be around Wataru's age. He wore a crisp, black coat over what appeared to be a school uniform that wasn't the Academy's. He had silvery white hair that was parted at the center. His eyes were different colors, one red the other green, and what caused Wataru to raise his eyebrow was that both his eyes were vertical slits, much like a vampire's.

"A pleasure, heir of Kiva," Kiria grinned in a friendly manner, offering his hand.

"Ah, likewise," Wataru agreed but when he reached out to shake Kiria's offered hand the spritely looking boy pulled away and addressed Hokuto.

"Can we get down to business already, Hokuto? I find all this waiting around incredibly boring," Kiria suggested, yawning to accentuate his point.

"Right, right," Hokuto agreed, apparently used to his associate's lack of an attention span. "To start off, I think we should first express gratitude to Kurenai-kun for his past deeds that have helped further our goals."

"What do you mean?" Wataru asked perplexed. He knew absolutely nothing about ANTI-THESIS until Hokuto had approach him about joining. He didn't remember any such events that may have helped the organization.

"You beat that bastard Kuyo, remember. He would have been the biggest opposition to our group's goals," Moroha explained.

Wataru could not argue that logic. Kuyo despised humans with a passion, and half breeds like Wataru and ANTI-THESIS would have been hunted down the instant they came forward with any plans of working towards equality among all monsters.

"Kuyo was a threat not just to us but also regular students. His tyrannical rule coming to an end thanks to Kurenai-kun is a blessing we'd only prayed for. And with your brother now taking over the Disciplinary Committee, our future looks all the brighter," Hokuto expressed with a pleased smile. "Our chance to come forward with our message of equality to the other students is soon to be at hand."

"What can I do?" Wataru said expectantly. "I'm behind you all 100% and I want to know what I should do to help."

"Actually, we'd like your help as well as the help of your friends in the Newspaper Club," Reiko explained.

"Same as with Graffiti's tagging, we need to keep the message of equality alive in the heads of the student body, so we'd appreciate it if you could write an article about us in your paper. We'll give you all the information you need," Mizuki asked with hope in his eyes.

"That does make sense," Wataru agreed. "Okay. I'll make sure to write an article to grab the eyes of the entire student body."

"That's all we could ask for," Hokuto returned the younger man's smile. While the group was going on about their future plans and how Wataru could help with them, Kiria stepped away from the group, joining Midou and Graffiti outside.

"So, what was your impression of the Fangire Prince, Midou-san?" Kiria asked with a fanged smile.

"He's strong for sure," Midou said, not changing his position of resting against the wall. "But he's soft, and too trusting."

"That's good for us though. Let Hokuto-san and the others play the part of the gallant revolutionaries. Our part will come soon," Graffiti grinned, first crossing out the Kiva symbol he already had previously sprayed before covering the whole thing up altogether.

Ring! Ring!

"Hmm?" Wataru's excused himself from the group as his cell phone suddenly went off. "Hello? Nii-san?" The caller on the other end had begun to talk urgently, worry coming clear on Wataru's face. "I understand. I'll be there soon." Wataru hung up and turned back to address his new friends. "Sorry but I have to head back. Nii-san says there's something really important he wants to talk with me about at home, so I have to leave."

"Oh, don't leave so soon," Reiko pouted sadly.

"We understand, I'll contact you as soon as there's another meeting," Hokuto assured him.

"Thank you, I'll get to work on that article as soon as I can." With that, Wataru hurried out of the old building, bowing to Midou, Graffiti and Kiria as he passed them at the entrance. He did not notice their stares boring sinisterly into his retreating back.

* * *

**Castle Doran**

"Tadaima!" Wataru called as he opened the large double doors to the castle's throne room.

"Welcome back, Wataru-sama." The Arms Monsters plus Ruby greeted their master with bows and a curtsy as he entered the wide room. Wataru greeted each of his attendants one by one with a nod, until he came across who stood at the back of the line.

"And you are?" Wataru inquired with a raised eyebrow. He did not recognize this new face among his attendants as he appeared to be a teen of similar age to his own, wearing an Academy uniform and with black, spiked up hair.

"Greetings, Kiva-sama," The teen bowed once more with a smile. "I will be joining these fine Mazoku and lovely Witch from today on as yours, King-sama's, Queen-sama's and Maya-sama's attendant."

"Eh?" Wataru uttered, shocked. He looked to his brother and mother who lingered around the small wood chair meant to act as the King's throne. They sent him looks that said they were just as off guard about this as he was.

"Kiva-sama!" Wataru could only turn his head to the sound of someone calling him before he was glomped from the side by a young girl with short red hair who also wore an Academy uniform. She rubbed her cheek against Wataru's affectionately and seemed to purr in joy as she did. Wataru was utterly dumbstruck by the girl's behavior and found he was unable to remove her vice-like arms from around his neck, thank god she wasn't choking him; which was also probably good for her too as her survival instincts kicked in, prompting her to leap away from Wataru as he was instantly flash frozen in a block of ice.

"Shoot, I missed and got Wataru by accident," Mizore grumbled as she, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mio entered the throne room, having just witnessed some girl they didn't recognize hug Wataru.

"You hussy!" Kurumu growled, bringing her nails to bear. "Where do you get off hugging my Wataru?" The strange girl hissed in defiance, her gold eyes glowing with menace and stain glass marks appearing on her face.

"A Fangire!?" Moka gasped in shock.

"Don't let it get away!" Yukari warned as she brought her wand to bare.

"Rey-Kivat!" Mizore called out, prompting the white Kivat to come flapping to her side.

"Shall we go? Graceful yet violent!" Rey-Kivat stated nobly as he bit into Mizore's hand, prompting a black belt similar to Kiva and Saga's to wrap about her waist. Mizore took a firm hold of Rey-Kivat as the Fangire girl's eyes seemed to alight with delight. She took a stance as Mizore prepared to lower Rey-Kivat to the buckle's perch.

"Hen-!"

Bop!

"Tabitha. No," The spiky haired boy said, taking a rolled up newspaper and lightly swiping it over the top of her scalp in a reprimanding manner, which seemed to work as the girl was instantly pacified, covering her head with her hands and getting a sulky face at being reprimanded. "We are guests in this house for now. Please try not to pick fights with Wataru-sama's friends while we are under his roof."

"I'm sorry, Souji-kun," Tabitha sulked looking to her friend with a guilty look. She then turned to Mizore, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, bowing apologetically to each of them in turn. "I'm really sorry for overstepping my boundaries."

"Um…that's okay?" Moka asked as much as she responded, looking to Maya and Taiga to show how confused she and the others were.

"I guess we should introduce our new friends properly," Taiga sighed, scratching his head in an agitated manner. "This is Souji and Tabitha. They're Fangire youths who've come to join us in Yokai Academy. They're also…" Taiga paused, apparently not quite sure how to explain his next few words. Souji raised his hand to take up the baton for Taiga.

"I am the new Bishop, meant to serve in Taiga-sama's Checkmate Four," He declared, holding up his hand to reveal the Bishop symbol on the back of his hand.

"And I'm the new Rook!" Tabitha declared proudly. "And I'm so happy to serve my heroes Kiva-sama and Saga-sama!"

Wataru, after being thawed out by Mizore, the Arms Monsters and the girls all looked to the two youths, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Taiga, Maya and Mio all watched the group's reaction with mixtures of exhaustion, amusement and worry.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jiro bellowed furiously, scraping his nails across the ground, sending blue sparks jumping into the air before taking his true Wolfen form. He dashed to face Souji head on, grabbing the young man by the collar and bringing his claws to bear threateningly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart right now."

"I understand your anger, noble Wolfen," Souji stated, not afraid despite the real fact that Jiro can and would rip his throat out before he finished talking. "What mine and Tabitha-san's predecessors did to you, your kind as well as those of your comrades' kind was terrible and monstrous. But, I can assure you that we are nothing like them." He explained as calmly as he could, not blinking under Jiro's piercing glare.

"And why should we believe that?" Yukari demanded. "We've fought the old Rook and Bishop before in the past. Your friend there seems just as vicious as her predecessor."

"And you smell just as treacherous as the old Bishop," Jiro scrutinized, his red eyes glowing with murderous intent.

"That's enough!" The order cut through the entire room as everyone looked to Taiga who scrutinized the situation with a tired grimace. "I've promised them the chance to speak on behalf of themselves and by my observation they've yet to fully do so." He turned to Jiro, gesturing with his head. "Release him Jiro, let him speak." Jiro growled in irritation, not liking the situation one bit, but he complied to his master's elder brother's orders, releasing the young Bishop and retaking his human form to join his comrades, who placed reassuring hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Thank you, Taiga-sama," Souji bowed in thanks and Taiga signaled for him to continue. "Well, to be honest, the only evidence we have to support our claim of loyalty is the evidence of our duties." He explained as they both held up their symbols again. "These marks appeared on our hands while our predecessors were still alive and active."

"How is that possible?" Ramon asked. "The Title of Checkmate Four passes after the death of the previous members."

"That's not entirely true," Maya spoke up, garnering everyone's attention. "How would you explain me being alive during Mio-chan's rule?" She smiled coyly at their perplexed faces. "I had lost the favor of my husband, the previous King, the day he found out I had fallen in love with Wataru's father, a human."

"And Rook and Bishop were certainly not in my favor after they attempted to kill Wataru and destroy the Academy," Taiga was beginning to catch on.

"So, that must mean you two…" Wataru started.

"We were chosen as Rook and Bishop because we were the most in tune with our new King, just as his new Queen was," Souji finished with a happy smile.

"Which is great because we didn't like the old ways at all!" Tabitha added, loudly. "Fighting people can be fun, but killing is wrong."

"I can't believe this." Jiro ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "The old Checkmate Four must be rolling in their graves right now."

"But how do we know you won't try to attack Wataru for being half human? Fangire's hate humans and Fandiri don't they?" Kurumu asked suspiciously.

"No way!" Tabitha shot back. "Kiva-sama is the coolest. He beat the Legendorga and the Old King. Souji-kun and I really respect him for that!"

"To Tabitha-san and I, Wataru-sama is also a King we must serve. We have no more intention of betraying him than we do Taiga-sama," Souji alliterated.

"So you don't care that he's a Fandiri?" Moka asked again to confirm.

"Certainly not." Souji shook his head as he spoke. "If we were concerned about the blood in our King's veins, we as formerly low-born Fangire would have no right to our current roles."

"A sound answer," Maya responded pleasingly. "My children, you should feel lucky to have comrades like these."

"We will serve you loyally, until our predecessors' misdeeds are forgotten to all but time," Souji proclaimed, taking a knee and placing a hand to his chest.

"I just want to stay beside my heroes. I don't care how I compare to the old Rook," Tabitha added. "Please take care of me while I watch out for you!" She stood at attention with two fingers resting on her brow in a salute. Wataru, Taiga and Mio looked back and forth between each other, unsure what to think at this moment. Out of nowhere, they gain the two missing pieces of their broken Checkmate Four, in the form of seemingly devoted, albeit wildly multi-faceted, young Fangires.

"Taiga, didn't you need more members for your Disciplinary Committee?" Maya hinted with an amused smile.

"That's…true." Taiga looked to Souji and Tabitha thoughtfully. They were both capable fighters, they were also loyal to him and based off their proclamation of denying the Fangires' tyrannical heritage, he felt he could trust them to not abuse any authority they may be given. Taiga grinned at his mother, she must have thought this through from the beginning. "Very well. I have a proposition for you two." Souji and Tabitha looked to their King expectantly for him to issue their first orders.

* * *

**The Hinata Inn**

"Auntie, I'm back," Keitaro called as he entered the Hinata, his new guest following in his wake.

"Welcome back," Haruka replied but then noticed Keitaro hadn't returned with the group he left with. "Where's Kanako-chan and Tatsuma-kun?" She asked curiously, still eyeing the dark haired man behind Keitaro.

"We had a slight mishap." Keitaro was embarrassed to admit. He quickly got his aunt up to speed on the day's happenings. "Kanako refused to come home until she got her Memory back so Tatsuma went with her to continue looking. I came back because we just happened to meet up with a substantial source of information." He gestured to his hard faced companion.

"So who is he?" Haruka asked outright.

"Nago Keisuke. 19 years old. Known occupation: Bounty Hunter. Real Occupation: Elite Agent of the Aozora Association." Phillip trotted down the stairs, book in hand as he chanted of information ID-ing Nago.

"You must be Urashima-san's brother, the reported brains of the operation, Phillip-san. Correct?" Nago deduced. A showy brow from Phillip confirmed his inquiry. "We never met when I first worked with Urashima-san, though I overheard Urashima relaying information to you over the phone."

Phillip closed his eyes and tapped his head in thought. "A case 2 years ago. We were both tracking a serial murderer by the name of Sugimura Takahashi. I helped Keitaro track him down and you apprehended him." This time it was Nago's turn to nod in confirmation.

"Anyway, Nago-san seems to know a lot about the particular kind of culprits we're dealing with so we came here to swap info. Keep us posted if Kanako and Tatsuma come back," Keitaro said as he led Nago towards the living room of the inn. They found the room quite crowded with Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, Mutsumi and Mizuho sitting and chatting amongst themselves.

"Ah, Kei!" Kitsune, as well as Mizuho, smiled and waved in greetings while the other girls seemed intent on their plan on giving him the cold shoulder, not turning their attention away from each other as if Keitaro had never even walked into the room.

"Not wishing to disturb you girls, just gotta talk with an old friend about a case, we'll just sit in the kitchen." Keitaro really did not want to make the girls any madder at him than they've been lately, so he opted to not shoo them from the living room. He gestured for Nago and Phillip to follow him as they bypassed the women, which Nago scrutinized quizzically as they passed.

"You seem to have a large number of women living with you in your office," He stated, not hiding his mounting disapproval.

"Not by my choice at first," Keitaro tried to explain. "My grandmother owns this inn and a while back she turned it into a boarding house for women. Dear old granny volunteered me to watch over the place while she was on her travels, so I've had to deal with a lot of headaches from my tenants while also trying to make this place my office for my private detective business."

Nago found the explanation sound, still. "You aren't up to anything sinful with your tenants are you?"

"What?! Why would you think such a thing?!" Keitaro demanded, hurt by the accusation.

"Well, currently Nii-san is dating Kitsune-san. And even before that he has run into a multitude of incidents where the girls have either punched him, kicked him or tried to murder him with a bokuto sword because they stumbled upon him in incidents they perceived to be perverted." Phillip stated matter of factly, Keitaro's jaw hanging open because his brother just outted him without batting an eye.

"Well what about you?!" Keitaro shot back. "First night we were here you popped your head through the hole to Naru's room while she was changing and if I'm not mistaken, you are currently dating a girl several years below your age!"

"Kaolla and mine's relationship is currently on an intellectual level. We have planned to wait till she has grown up a little before we take things further."

"The hell is that?!"

As the Urashimas quarreled back and forth between each other, they had yet to notice the piercing stare Nago was pointing at both of them. Any respect they had garnered from him had just flat-lined.

* * *

"Urashima-san, please slow down!" Kurogasa called as he tried to quicken his pace to match Kanako's. Tatsuma had called him down to request he help them find Kanako's Skull Memory which they explained had been stolen in a recent battle. The young man agreed without complaint, volunteering to look after Kanako while Tatsuma covered more ground on his own. If worst came to worst, he had his own Memory on hand, passed to him by Tatsuma and only to be used for emergencies. However, at the moment, the only emergency was how often Kanako was moving away from his line of sight as she obsessively searched for her Memory.

"Have you seen this man?" Kanako demanded to the clerk of a Ramen stand. Kurogasa was relieved to see she finally stopped beside it. She showed him the picture of the man who had apparently stolen her Memory, taken by the Bat Shot which had been on the scene snagging pictures out of sight from everyone.

The clerk shook his head, shrugging in apology. Kanako scowled in frustration and stomped away, not at all concerned she had disturbed the shop while it was serving customers.

"Urashima-san, that was rude." Kurogasa reprimanded, the goth turned her steely eyed glare on the boy, causing him to step just out of her reach in fear she may take her anger out on him. "You need to calm down." He pleaded, still hopefully out of range.

"How can I keep calm knowing that freak is out there with the Chief's memory? How can I keep calm knowing I'd done such an irresponsible thing?" Kurogasa suddenly noticed how her fists were shaking and the moisture forming at the corners of her eyes, his expression softened to one of understanding as he realized her frustration came from shame and guilt instead of anger.

"Look, Tatsuma-san and I are with you on this. And even if we don't find it right now, you're brothers will be on the case real soon. I'm sure getting that Memory back is just as important to them as it is to you," he comforted, while maintaining a respectable distance.

Kanako looked to the young man and saw his reassuring smile. She quickly wiped the sides of her eyes dry and turned away preparing to walk off again, though just before she did, she whispered, "Thanks." just loud enough for him to hear. Kurogasa nodded and followed after her, relieved that she had slowed her pace a bit this time.

The two had been searching for over an hour, walking up to several people and asking around multiple shops and stands for any clues as to whether anyone had seen their thief. But as luck would have it, their perp had learned fast it seems and was making sure not to be seen too much around town.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kanako sighed. "He's clearly figured out how to get around this city already we'll never be able to find him by word of mouth."

"I'll call Tatsuma-san, see if he's had any luck." Kurogasa suggested reaching for his cell phone in his pocket. Kurogasa was so focused on fumbling inside his pockets that he didn't notice until it was too late that he was going to bump into someone.

"Oof!" Kurogasa and the young woman he bumped into collided, both of them falling back.

"You okay?" Kanako asked as Kurogasa rubbed his sore side.

"Fine. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was…ma'am?" Kurogasa and Kanako both realized that the woman he had ran into had yet to pick herself up, she was still lying on her side, her long black hair covering the upper part of her face. "Ma'am, are you alright?" Kurogasa asked, kneeling at the woman's side and rolling her onto her back.

"Haa! Haa ha!" Both teens blanched when they saw the face of their charge. Her face was pale and sickly. Her eyes had bags under them and belayed the exhaustion racking her. Any other observer would have noted this as a cold or the flu due to overworking, but they knew better as the saw the undeniable markings of a Gaia Memory Bio Port on her neck above her collar.

"This woman…" Kanako stated urgently, pulling back slightly in suspicion. "She has the symptoms of heavy Memory use."

"This looks incredibly severe. She's just barely conscious." Kurogasa noted that they were beginning to draw attention to themselves. "Help me with her, let's take her to some place she can rest and we can figure what to do with her," Kurogasa suggested as he began to take the woman's arm and carefully lift the woman's upper body off the ground.

"Are you nuts?!" Kanako hissed. "If she has a Gaia Memory who knows what she may do?"

"If it comes to that I will act, but she's clearly in no condition to try anything so please Urashima-san, help me!"

Kanako grimaced under his pleading gaze but in the end she gave in, taking the woman's other arm as the two teens led her to a nearby bench. They laid her back against the seat and sat down beside her supporting her while trying to get her attention.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" Kurogasa asked as the mysterious woman panted for breath she was having difficulty grabbing.

"Who…are you?" She asked through breaths, her eyes fluttering tiredly as she did.

"We saw how sick you were and we know why," Kanako explained while Kurogasa got out his phone, preparing to call Tatsuma to regroup.

"If you have a Gaia Memory, please surrender it to us. It's killing you!" Kanako urged while placing a supportive hand on the woman's shoulder. Now that she got a good look at her, Kanako realized that she was around her brothers' age as well as Mizuho's. Her features were quite pretty so it was a shame to see her in such a state.

"Gaia…Memory?" The sick woman repeated. "I don't…ahh!" She suddenly placed a hand to her temple as if trying to answer was sending a twinge of pain through her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Kanako looked unsure if the woman was telling the truth but she had to admit the woman was in pain. "Please, what is your name?" Kanako asked kindly.

The woman panted weakly and paused as if she was having trouble remembering. "My name is…"

"Yes?" Kanako asked.

"Ma…yumi."

* * *

Once the two Urashima brothers had ceased quarreling, Keitaro led Phillip and Nago to the kitchen where they commenced in swapping information. Phillip started off with an inquiry. "So…your organization are the specialists in dealing with the Fangire, am I correct to assume?"

"You are," Nago confirmed. "Since the 1980's the Aozora have developed specialized weapons and tactics for battling the Fangire. Our crowning achievement has been this, the IXA System." Nago pulled out the gold knuckle weapon from his jacket for Keitaro and Phillip to see.

"So this thing can fight Fangires?" Keitaro asked, recalling the moment Nago suited up the Fangires seemed to reel back in fright.

"Fight and destroy them," Nago corrected as he re-pocketed the device. "Though in its early stages it could only ward off the Fangires, forcing them to go into hiding. The latest model has the power to actually destroy them."

"Then I'd like to state an observation," Phillip suggested. "When you came onto the scene your actions seemed strangely unhostile. For a Fangire Hunter you were uncharacteristically diplomatic."

Keitaro had to agree with his partner on that point. When he first met the bounty hunter years ago he was incredibly hostile and self-righteous. Often he would threaten the detective with violence if he interfered at all with capturing their shared culprit. And when they finally trapped their perp, he wasted no time in brutally and mercilessly apprehending the man.

"Right, that," Nago sighed as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. "Believe it or not, the Aozora's no longer engage in monster hunting of any kind. We have made peace with the Fangire and created strong bonds with their leaders, a youthful group of Fangire Nobles."

"Wait, you're friends with the Fangires now?!" Keitaro asked in disbelief.

"The newest generation of Fangire Royalty has shown restraint and compassion towards mankind. In fact, a dear comrade of mine is a half human/Fangire hybrid, who has counseled his brother and fellow Fangire to work for a future where they can live in peace with humanity. He now goes to a special, secluded academy where he along with other young Yokai are educated to live in human society."

Keitaro stared dumbstruck at Nago, his mouth hanging open. Phillip kept a hand to his chin as he listened in fascination but even he was wide eyed in perplexion. Even the girls had stopped chatting in the living room and were now peeping into the kitchen to listen to Nago's explanation. They were all looking at the bounty hunter as if he was crazy.

"All that is…a bit hard to swallow," Keitaro admitted as he set his hat down and scratched his head in thought.

"Kei, are you sure this guy's right in the head," Kitsune asked nervously.

"I assure you, I am quite sane. Through my young Fangire friend, I have learned a great many things about the Yokai who live secretly within Human society. Thanks to that I am no longer the same man I used to be and fight for the sake of protecting innocent lives instead of just eradicating evil," Nago explained with his head held high. "For this reason I ask that before the next time we meet with the Fangires on the loose in your city, we make contact with my allies within the Fangire and see what they think of the situation."

"Are you certain that's wise?" Phillip asked, unsure of the request. "These Fangire have shown they have no concern for human lives. I don't believe they possess any intentions of working toward peace with humanity."

"Yes, my friends have kept me updated on their progress and as you'd believe there are many Fangires who are against their leader's advocating for peace or have serious issues adapting to life without hunting down humans for sustenance. Still I believe that if judgment is to be dealt by anyone it should by their own kind."

"Justice at the hands of an unbiased court huh?" Keitaro repeated, not denying the sense Nago was making. "I suppose we can arrange that, if we can actually apprehend these two. Me and Tatsuma together couldn't bring one of those things down and even though you certainly bring the fight in our favor, they've proven just how easily they can slip away from us."

Nago took Keitaro's words into consideration as he mulled over a solution. "I can call down some of my friends, they may be able to convince them to give themselves up or at the very least help us overwhelm them with sheer numbers."

"I suppose as Fangire themselves they would be able to control the situation better," Phillip surmised.

"Of my comrades I can say only 3 of them are Fangires, the rest are various Yokai and among them there are four Kamen Riders." Nago saw the group's dumbfounded shock and wide eyed looks with a satisfied smirk.

"Other Kamen Riders!?" Mizuho's eyes lit up with astonishment and expectation of having even more Riders to investigate.

"Riders of a supernatural variety?" Phillip pondered in fascination. "This will require research." He quickly scooped up his book and rushed up the stairs to his and Keitaro's office to begin his newest line of investigation. Keitaro didn't stop him from leaving, he was still in shock.

"These Yokai students are Kamen Riders?" The detective asked as if he wasn't certain he heard correctly. Nago nodded in confirmation. "Well then you've got to call them down here as soon as possible because I would love to meet them. I'm certain we can close this case in no time with their help."

"So we have a plan then?" Nago inquired though his smile showed he knew the answer.

"We're in business." Keitaro offered the bounty hunter his hand which Nago shook vigorously.

* * *

"I just informed Tatsuma-san of the situation and our location. He says he'll reach us as fast as he can." Kurogasa informed Kanako though he was concerned by her puzzled look. "Something wrong?" He asked as Kanako stared inquisitively at the woman apparently named Mayumi.

"Mayumi…where do I know that name?" She asked herself, wracking her brain for the answer.

"Umm…Urashima-san. We seem to be drawing attention again, we should move," Kurogasa suggested, referring to several of the people among the crowd of passersby stopping and staring at them. "Tatsuma-san said he was coming from the direction of the police station so we should head there and try to meet him half way."

"Good idea," Kanako agreed. "Mayumi-san, we're moving again, c'mon." Kanako helped the weak woman to her feet as the two teens lead her away from the exposed park. Per Kurogasa's instructions, they walked in the direction that would lead them to the police station, but they were barely out of the park when the two noticed they were being followed.

"We have this under control." Kurogasa tried to dissuade their followers from getting involved, just in case their charge did in fact happen to be dangerous. Still the pack of men and women pursued them, even more fervently now.

"This way," Kanako ordered as they slipped onto a branching path that lead through the woods. This path lead to more branching paths which the group took in order to lose the pack of people chasing them.

"Umm…aren't we going to meet your friend?" Mayumi asked weakly, not enjoying being jostled around as her benefactors quickened their pace through the winding paths.

"Something isn't right," Kanako stated looking back to see that there were indeed people still following them. "If they wanted to stop us they would have done it already. It's almost like they're herding us."

"That's because they are. We've been cornered," Kurogasa sighed dejectedly. Their escape route had taken them out of the woods and towards an underpass filled with abandoned masonry and construction materials. Several teenagers used this spot as a hangout and were in the process of using it at the moment, and they too were staring at the trio with the same focused look as their pursuers.

"What do they want?" Mayumi asked fearfully as the teenagers created a wall to keep them from progressing and the people behind them closed in from behind to form a fence of human bodies.

"Why we want the return of one of our own of course," A shrill, feminine chortle rang out through the underpass. The teenagers parted slightly to reveal the woman who had spoken to Kanako and Kurogasa. She was pretty with long red hair she kept hidden under a long brimmed black hat. She wore a sleeveless black dress that hugged her slim figure and stopped just at her knees, she wore black stiletto shoes and black clothes. She was sitting cross legged on what at first appeared to be a makeshift chair but on closer inspection the teens were appalled to see that she's sitting on the backs of two teenage girls younger and smaller than she was. The two seemed to pay no mind to their burden and only stared blankly at the ground like the others around them.

"Who are you?" Kanako hissed in disgust, not pleased at what the older woman was putting those younger girls through. She then realized that Mayumi was trying to slip from hers and Kurogasa's grip, stepping back with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Aya-san…" Mayumi whimpered terrified as she tried to retreat as far back from the black clad woman as possible, but was quickly stopped and held in place by one of the woman's other cronies.

"Now Mayumi…" The woman named Aya tutted as she got up from her "throne" and dismissively stepped past Kanako and Kurogasa to stand face to face with the frightened dark haired woman. "You should know by now that you can't ever escape me. We've been best friends since high school after all, we have to keep hanging out for the rest of your life," She said the last part with a sneer.

"Now I remember!" Kanako said aloud shocking Kurogasa and making Aya stare back in annoyance at the "brat" who dared to interrupt her. "You! You were the one who black mailed Mayumi-san into being your slave. You nearly ruined her life!" Kanako pointed an accusatory finger at Aya, the disgust on her face even more evident than her tone.

"My…" Aya turned back to Kanako with a finger on her chin, a curious smile on her face and a mad look in her eye. "Just how do you know that old story, little girl? Surely Mayumi didn't tell you."

"My name is Kanako Urashima! My brother Keitaro was the one who put an end to your cruel actions and made sure you got what deserved for your crimes!" Kanako proclaimed the last bit with pride.

"Keitaro Urashima's…little sister?" Aya mulled over this information, her face blank and almost calculating. Her eyes suddenly returned to their mad gleam and she suddenly burst out laughing, a laugh like that of a witch, shrill and dripping with arrogance. "Oh Mayumi-chan!" She suddenly turned to Mayumi with a wide smile and stars in her eyes. "You've brought me the most wonderful present! I can finally take revenge on another of the bastards who ruined my life. Oh you really are a wonderful best friend!" She suddenly grabbed Mayumi's cheeks and forced her lips to her own. Kanako and Kurogasa blanched at the sudden display of affection and were further disturbed by Mayumi's whimpering and crying as her tormentor deepened the kiss. "You've made me so happy, Mayumi-chan!" Aya finally broke away from the sobbing Mayumi and snapped her fingers, prompting her minions to stand at the attention. "Everyone, bring that girl to me at once. I don't care in what condition and you might as well kill her twerp friend." At her order, the throng of misty eyed people mindlessly turned on the two teens who cautiously stood back to back in preparation for a fight.

The human drones each suddenly pulled from their pockets, purses, or whatever they have, a familiar black flash drive with white bone markings on its sides.

**"MASQUERADE!"**

"They're all…?!" Kanako gasped in shock at the sight of so many Gaia Memories in the hands of what looked like normal civilians.

"Yes!" Aya chortled as she raised both her arms in show, prompting two of her drones to take her outstretched arms and lift her up off her feet. "They are my loyal Dopant subjects. And I am their Queen! Queen of the Masquerade Ball!" She too held out a black Memory, this one with pink bone markings however, and lowering the device to her chest where it was absorbed into her Bio Port. Her drones followed her lead, activating their Memories but to Kanako and Kurogasa's dread, they did so without Bio Ports.

**"QUEEN!"**

**"MASQUERADE!"**

The drones were instantly donned in their forms where their faces had become jet black with white skull like markings across their face. Aya however had undergone a full body transformation as the two goons who held her up released her so she could suddenly levitate into the air, her body crackling with violent pink energy. She was suddenly robed in a violet-pink Victorian style gown, its skirt being extremely wide, almost dome-like as she hovered in the air like a saucer. Her dress had long sleeves that ran right to her wrist with cone like ends that practically blocked her hands from view and a high collar at her neck. Her skin had become jet black like that of a Masquerade Dopant, with black claws for hands and her face becoming similarly donned in a black skull mask with the addition of a golden eye mask and a three pointed white crown on her head. In her hands was a scepter with a thick mace end shaped like a crown as well.

"Queen?" Kanako gasped in shock, recalling the T2 version she and the others had collected during the battle with NEVER in Futo months ago. The Memory was found before it could find a host so she had no ideas what kind of powers it possessed. And she definitely didn't want to find out when she herself was without her Skull Memory.

"Subjects, attack!" Aya commanded, prompting the pack of Masquerade Dopants to charge as one at the two teens.

"Not good!" Kurogasa stated urgently as he pulled out his own white with gold trimmed Memory and inserted it into the Bio Port on his forearm.

**"LIGHT!"**

Kanako and the Dopants had to shield their eyes as Kurogasa's body was suddenly wrapped in brilliant golden light. Kanako suddenly felt herself being picked up bridal style and lifted into the air. She held on tight to Kurogasa's new Dopant form as they hovered upwards toward the top of the overpass. Several cars stopped in their tracks as the drivers could not help but stare in awe at the sight of the angelic figure suddenly soar above them and then land in the middle of the halted traffic. The figure clad in pure white armor with a set of phantasmal blue wings shaped like a star gently let the gothically dressed girl down and levitated back into the air once more.

"Find Tatsuma-san!" Kurogasa ordered Kanako as he prepared to dive back down into the fray of Dopants. "I'll save Mayumi-san."

"But-!" Kanako began to say but stopped herself. What could she do? Capable a fighter as she was, a human's strength could never match up to a Dopant's even in a fair fight. She silently nodded and ran off, hiding her regret under her white fedora. Kurogasa watched her go, satisfied as he dropped back into the fray, leveling his axe-guarded sword at the Queen Dopant.

"Release Mayumi-san at once," he commanded, a very real threat in his voice. Queen merely snickered at his demand.

"Not gonna happen, twerp. But this did just get more interesting for me," She cooed as she crossed her arms in thought. "I wonder how my employers would reward me if I bring them the prototype Light Memory that was stolen from our labs, as well as the little brat who wields it. I just might be promoted from a lowly distributor to an executive officer."

"So you work with that organization?" Kurogasa stated under his breath. "Then I have further reasons to stop you and your lackeys here and now!" The memory of his father's murder by the Museum's hitmen flared in Kurogasa's mind and he took a spread legged stance with his sword held vertical beside him. Tatsuma had taught how to properly wield his sword and how to channel his anger into his fighting ability without letting it control him. He planned to use both these lessons to use and put an end to any Museum goon he crossed path with, so he wouldn't lose anything ever again!

"Tough talk brat but can you back up those words with any actual action?" With a flick of her wrist a trio of the Masquerade Dopants broke off from the pack to face him down themselves. They were all dressed averagely like their comrades, quite different from the usual tux clad Masquerade Dopants. He was also a bit confused when one decided to just haphazardly rush him, no guns, no knives or any combat discipline at all displayed. It just rushed him with arms swinging.

Kurogasa easily sidestepped the charge to kick the Dopant square in the back, sending it tumbling straight into a pile of dirt leftover from past constructions. The next two came in at once, though they too just swung at their superior foe with no form of style or training, just swinging and hoping to hit someone hard enough. The Light Dopant easily caught the incoming fist of one of his foes while slamming the thick guard of his sword into the other's chin in an uppercut. And now that he had gained some breathing room, he pushed the Dopant he blocked away only to swipe his blade across its chest in a diagonal slash, sending it crumbling back and to the ground.

"Your troops are un-trained my lady." Kurogasa mocked as he grabbed the one he had sent tumbling into the dirt by the collar and prepared to smash his sword's guard into this one's jaw as well.

"Perhaps, but then I did just conscript them from off the street today."

"What?!" Kurogasa held his blow back as he looked over his victims more closely. Indeed they were all dressed very averagely, so average that he would have sworn they did not even look like they knew they would be getting into any kind of fight today. And the way the Dopant in his grip vainly tried to claw and swing at him instead of removing his grip on its collar ultimately seemed more like he was single-mindedly focusing on attacking Kurogasa. Even the Dopants he had injured more brutally were already picking themselves up on shaking legs, as if they ignored the pain they were feeling. A terrible thought came to his mind.

"You're manipulating them," he accused as he glared at Queen who nonchalantly hovered overhead watching the fight play out.

"BINGO!" Aya gave a mock applause and her entourage followed suit. "I can make any weak willed person into my loyal and unquestioning servant. They would die for me, if only I asked. They would kill for me as well." She pointed forward with her scepter, commanding the entire pack of over 20 strong to attack Kurogasa as one. The young Dopant wasn't feeling so confident anymore as he had to swerve and dodge so many blows aimed right for him and having not the will to attack back.

"That's why none of them have Bio-Ports, you're just using them as meat shields," Kurogasa snarled in disgust. "Don't you know what happens to those who use Memories without a Port?!"

"True, but it would take so long to give everyone I manipulate the surgery, and besides, they're only using weak Masquerade Memories. They'll only be a bit sore…for several weeks," Aya giggled the last part as if it was a hilarious punch-line.

"Dammit!" Kurogasa suddenly spread his translucent wings out, leaping into the sky and away from the clawing hands of Aya's innocent slaves.

"Oh now that just won't do."

"Huurrgh!" Kurogasa suddenly felt incredibly heavy as his wings were struggling to keep him aloft. "What going on?! My body…it's like its resisting me!"

"To be expected of the user of the Light Memory. You have a strong will. You can almost resist my control completely. Almost," Queen sniggered as Kurogasa slowly began to sink closer to the ground and the waiting Dopants.

'Dammit, gotta think fast!' He pondered as he forced his body to stay aloft despite its urge to want to sink lower. He noticed that Mayumi was left mostly alone with the exception of only one Masquerade Dopant holding her in place. "Gotta try!" He decided as he used every last ounce of his will power to force his body to push higher so that he could gain a bit more altitude. It took some unbearably slow seconds but he finally gained enough height and instantly shot toward Mayumi and her captor, dive bombing them with his fist pumped forward.

"Sorry!" Kurogasa grimaced as he was forced to slam his fist into the lone puppet's face but it was all he could do to get him to release Mayumi. Kurogasa quickly took Mayumi by the hand and began ascending furiously to escape the horde rushing toward them. Aya watched the attempt with smug confidence as she rested her chin on her hand.

"A brave attempt but I'm afraid my dear Mayumi-chan isn't interested in younger men. Isn't that right, Mayumi-chan?" Aya suddenly pulled out a light greenish Memory which she tossed toward Kurogasa and Mayumi. And to the Light Dopant's dismay, Mayumi caught the device without hesitation.

**"Bird!"**

Mayumi's eyes had become glazed over the same as Aya's other puppets had and she quickly pulled back her collar and inserted the greenish Memory into the Bio Port on her neck. Kurogasa was forced to release his grip on Mayumi's hand as her body began to change. He was in so much shock that he was unable to raise his sword in defense as a fire ball of red plasma struck him in the chest, nearly sending him crashing to the ground.

"Your new look suits you, Mayumi-chan," Aya giggled at Mayumi's new avian kaijin form complete with green feathers covering her body, a long neck topped with the silver head of a bird and yellow toothed beak where her head had once been, a pair of small bird wings sprouting from her shoulders and a pair of long, metallic talons growing from her arms. The Bird Dopant flapped menacingly between Kurogasa and Aya, as if she was blocking Kurogasa from reaching her tormentor. "Do me a favor and get rid of this little worm for me." Aya commanded and Mayumi charged for Kurogasa unquestioningly.

Aya could only look at the redhead before her in abject fear and anger, having been on the receiving end of a merciless beating from the young man.

"What…what the hell are you?!" She screeched all of her rage out at him, defying this outcome to the bitter end.

"You know…" the redhead shrugged, turning back to her with an almost unreadable expression. To her honest confusion, the guy started laughing, tears welling up in his eyes betraying how bitter he sounded.

"I honestly don't know anymore. I mean, yeah, I still look human," he trailed off as he paced around the defeated villainess, "but with everything that's happened so far, can I still consider myself a part of this world? A part…of my family?"

Sighing, the redhead redirected his ire towards Aya, his golden eyes flashing darkly before he issued one last warning.

"You only have one last chance, Aya-san. Lay down your arms and come with me to face trial the right way. If not, I cannot truly say just how I will handle you from this point onward."

Aya automatically spat in his face. "If you think this is over, you fucking idiot, then you're living in a dream world!"

The redhead immediately appeared in front of her face, snarling like a wild beast.

"That attitude is EXACTLY what got you into this mess, you damned idiot motherfucker!" he roared, his anger finally at a peak. He then grabbed her collar with both of his hands, hoisting her into the air. "All you have to do is agree to a trial and start the process of reform! It's the only real way this can end peacefully!"

Aya barked at him with cruel laughter. "You can't honestly think that works in real life, kid!"

"Then what do you really want?!" he shouted in greater rage.

"What's the worst you can do, boya?" Aya sneered at him, daring him to do anything at this point.

He stiffened, lowering his head down before the criminal in front of him.

In a flash, though, Aya was struggling to break his grip on her neck. As she felt her breath fill with fire, the redhead brought his head back up – but, much to Aya's shock, he was actually crying.

"So this is the one true test of my humanity, huh?" he chuckled bitterly. "Well, whoever's responsible for this, you've finally gotten your wish. I now know what being human truly means…"

To Aya's further shock, she could see claws sprouting out of a strange circle, all of them bloodied and well within the dozens.

"We really do make our own demons." She heard him lament. "And now, with this…I'm sorry." Now he started crying in earnest. "I…I don't have a choice anymore!"

He threw Aya back onto the ground, now grasping her head with his left hand while his right was cocked back, now taking the shape of a white, reptilian gauntlet.

"You had your chance!" he roared one last time, the tears staining his face as he brought his fist down.

And then Aya could feel nothing – no heat, no solidness, and no air.

Of course, as the approaching face that seemed like hundreds of tormented souls stitched together came at her with an earth-shaking screech proved, she could still do three things:

Void herself in realization of how badly she screwed up, see her impending doom, and scream.

Even where he was now, Kurogasa could do nothing but hear the tortured, dying scream of Aya Kuroda as she was dropped face-first into Hell, the only other proof that she was dead being the cold body now beside him as he let loose his sorrow to the sky.

Is this really the only way? Is being human…still worth this?

* * *

**CMR Rosa: Again sorry for the long wait, I was having problems with my computer and working on other stories. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
**

**busterleader92: Looks like the new Bishop and Rook joined the Kiva gang while Nago and Keitaro formed an alliance to find the Fangire who stole the Skull Memory. However the Queen of the Dopant make her evil appearance and attacked Kurogasa and Kanako. But more importantly, what's going to happened to Kurogasa and the Queen Dopant?**


End file.
